La sombra de un amor
by Luzy Snape
Summary: capitulo 15 finalmente subido, sigo en relax para mi, LEAN NOTAS FINALES PARA MAS EXPLICACION.
1. Default Chapter

LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR.

CAPITULO PRIMERO: Un Principio Extraño.

5,000 años atrás...

Una noche oscura y sin estrellas.

-Finalmente a muerto la luz de Horus, por lo que no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad; el joven príncipe heredero no es lo suficientemente capaz para sobrellevar el gobierno de este país-pensaba una sombra mientras paseaba a las orillas del gran Nilo, haciendo planes ahora que el faraón había perecido y que le conferiría la oportunidad de apoderarse del reino sobretodo con un joven e inexperto príncipe como heredero.

Y mientras aquella misteriosa sombra hacia planes para desaparecer al joven nuevo faraón, otra sombra no menos misteriosa que la primera atravesaba con rapidez inusitada los espectrales pasillos del majestuoso palacio dirigiéndose hacia un lugar en concreto al cual no tardo en llegar, donde un guardia le esperaba permitiéndole la entrada al recinto e inmediatamente después cerrar las puertas del mismo para que nadie interrumpiera su conversación con la otra persona dentro de aquel sitio…

-¡Has venido, Arukab! Te he necesitado tanto, amigo mío-dijo la figura que ya estaba dentro de la habitación, llena de todos los lujos que correspondía a su posición y linaje.

-Me he puesto he marcha para estar a tu lado tan pronto me enterado de lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te debe resultar muy difícil todo esto, en especial por que estabas muy unido a tu padre-dijo la segunda figura al ingresar en el sitio sin sorprenderse al sentir y ver como su amigo se refugiaba en sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en su pecho para de inmediato sentir como unas lagrimas empezaban a humedecerlo.

-¡No es justo, Arukab, no es justo que mi padre muriera tan pronto! Era todavía muy joven, todavía podía gobernar durante mucho tiempo pero esa extraña enfermedad tuvo que llevárselo, dejándome a mi solo y con la responsabilidad de un reino, que no estoy seguro de poder gobernar; soy demasiado joven, debido a lo cual ni los sacerdotes me tomaran en serio-dijo el primer chico (por que es un chico, y con las pistas dadas, pienso que ya les cayo el veinte de quien es y sino sigan leyendo) mientras sus lagrimas seguían empapando el pecho de su amigo, quien solo se limitaba a deslizar suavemente su mano por la espalda del chico, en un gesto consolador y lleno de cariño.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, Imay! Eres el príncipe de todo Egipto, la nueva luz de Horus y dentro de unos días el faraón y gobernador del reino, eso es algo que nadie puede negarte, es tu derecho y tu obligación sin importar lo que los sacerdotes puedan pensar, decir o hacer, ninguno de ellos puede quitarte lo que te pertenece por tu sangre y linaje pero lo mas importante: la gente común, la gente que hace de este reino lo que es, brindándole su fuerza y poder, esa gente te respeta, te admira pero sobretodo te quiere como su príncipe y es por ellos que debes mostrar la entereza de tu espíritu, lo entiendes ¿Cierto?-dijo el segundo joven, arrastrando consigo a su amigo, llevándolo hasta la cama, donde le sentó para que estuviera mas cómodo pero sin romper nunca el abrazo.

-¿Estarás siempre a mi lado, no me dejaras solo nunca?-pregunto el chico alzando su rostro hacia el de su amigo, observándolo a través de sus humedecidos ojos.

-¡Siempre estaré contigo, Imay! Jamás te dejare solo por que antes de ser el príncipe de Egipto, eres mi amigo, el más querido y por eso estaré contigo pase lo que pase pero ahora debes descansar y reponer tus energías pues mañana te espera un día muy difícil ya que comenzaran los preparativos para el entierro de tu padre y vas a mostrarles a todos que su príncipe tiene una gran entereza y fuerza de espíritu-dijo Arukab secando los restos de lagrimas que habían humedecido el rostro de su apreciado amigo, luego de lo cual deposito un ligero beso sobre la frente del mismo, con ternura y cariño.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo, esta noche? Necesito que alguien querido este conmigo, por favor-pido suavemente Imay.

-¡Me quedaría toda la vida contigo, Imay! Asi que no te preocupes esta noche me quedare hacerte compañía y lo haré siempre que me necesites-dijo con dulzura Arukab mientras acariciaba con suavidad el bello rostro de su amigo, quien entreabrió los labios ansioso.

-¿Puedes besarme, Arukab?-solicito delicadamente Imay mientras sus labios temblaban ansiosos a la espera de una respuesta de su mejor amigo.

Y asi…

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora: bueno pues este es solo el comienzo, de una historia que es paralela a la de un Milenio para amarnos, pero que a diferencia de esta que es un fic Yami x Yugi, este es un fic Bakura x Ryou donde entenderemos un poco mas la relación existente entre estos dos peliblancos pero sobretodo entenderemos mas acerca de porque Bakura es como es y por que se volvió un ladrón, tomando por la fuerza o el robo todo lo que desea. Espero les guste y Diosa Athena, este fic es para ti por tus porras, asi como para Guerrera Lunar por seguir mis fics. Gracias!!! Y por cierto la próxima actualización de este fic y todos los demás de mi creación será hasta Enero ya que entro en vacaciones y hasta entonces regreso a la escuela. 


	2. LA CORTE REAL

LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR.

Capitulo 2: La corte real.

¡Me quedaría toda la vida contigo, Imay! Asi que no te preocupes esta noche me quedare hacerte compañía y lo haré siempre que me necesites-dijo con dulzura Arukab mientras acariciaba con suavidad el bello rostro de su amigo, quien entreabrió los labios, ansioso.

¿Puedes besarme, Arukab-solicito delicadamente Imay mientras sus labios temblaban ansiosos a la espera de una respuesta de su mejor amigo, quien solo sonrió con ternura al escuchar la dulce petición de su amigo y sin decir palabra alguna se inclino sobre el mismo, tomando en un calido y gentil beso los labios del tímido príncipe, el cual le respondía de forma inocente e inexperta por lo que aquella caricia resultaba muy agradable para ambos chicos, quienes encontraron consuelo y amistad en el misma.

¿Qué te ha parecido, te ha gustado? Lo pregunto por que me doy cuenta de que ha sido tu primer beso, Imay-dijo Arukab con una sonrisa gentil mientras se reflejaba en aquellos ojos violetas que tan felizmente le observaban.

¡OH si, me ha gustado mucho-exclamo ruborizado Imay, ocultando de inmediato el rostro entre el cabello de su amigo pues le daba pena lo que acaba de suceder, aun cuando fuera solicitud suya.

¡Eres precioso, Imay! Eres una persona muy noble, justa y excepcionalmente bella, tanto en físico como en sentimientos; por lo que no olvides nunca eso, nadie puede decirte lo contrario, ni mucho menos puede pensar que no eres digno para ocupar el trono de Horus puesto que no existe nadie mejor que tu para hacerlo, asi que mañana: vestirás con toda la elegancia que te corresponde como príncipe heredero y les demostraras a todos, la fuerza de tu interior-dijo Arukab estrechando con fuerza el tembloroso cuerpo de su amigo, a la vez que deslizaba con suavidad una pálida mano por el sedoso cabello tricolor del chico.

¡Te lo prometo, Arukab! Mañana demostrare que puedo sustituir y gobernar este país tan sabiamente como lo hizo mi difunto padre pero…-dijo Imay haciendo una pausa momentánea-… ¿Podrías quedarte a pasar la noche conmigo? No quisiera estar solo, esta noche tan triste-dijo el joven príncipe, separándose un poco de su amigo peliblanco.

¡Por supuesto! Pero deberé marcharme antes del amanecer pues no seria correcto que me encontraran contigo, durmiendo en la misma cama-dijo Arukab con calma pero un brillo pícaro en la mirada, que paso totalmente desapercibido para Imay, el cual solamente sonrió feliz al saber que su mejor amigo se quedaría a pasar la noche con el.

¡Buenas noches, Arukab-murmuro Imay, besando los labios de su amigo con suavidad e inocencia pues lo entregaba todo en ese beso pero no pedía nada en absoluto.

¡Buenas noches, Imay-respondió Arukab suavemente, devolviendo el beso con calma sin profundizar mas pues no profanaría la inocencia y -mas que obvia- pureza de quien consideraba su mejor amigo.

Asi ambos se fueron lentamente quedando dormidos, con Imay recostado sobre el torso de Arukab quien a su vez le tenía abrazado con un brazo por la delgada cintura, brindándole tranquilidad y seguridad al príncipe de Egipto.

Y a la mañana siguiente… Luego de que Imay despertara, se encontró con que su querido amigo se había marchado tiempo atrás, lo cual le entristeció un poco pues no se puedo despedir pero le consolaba saber que lo vería –aunque fuera de lejos-durante el funeral de su padre.

¡Buenos días, príncipe Atem-saludo con amabilidad uno de los guardias y que el joven conocía perfectamente, pues su padre le había confiado desde hace tiempo el cuidado personal de su persona, convirtiéndose poco a poco y en secreto en amigos.

¡Buenos días, Raziel¿Cuándo se fue, Arukab- pregunto Imay mientras busca la ropa adecuada para utilizar aquel día tan triste pero inevitable.

¡El joven Arukab se marcho hace una hora! Me pidió que le dijera que estará en Memphis y mas tarde volverá para verlo, príncipe-respondió Raziel. 

¡Bien! Entonces me vestiré para asistir al funeral de mi padre, espera un momento a fuera, mientras estoy listo Raziel-dijo el chico viendo sobre una silla la túnica ceremonial que los esclavos habían dejado para que vistiera ese día.

¡Esperare a fuera, mi príncipe-respondió el guardián, abandonando la recamara para que su señor pudiera vestirse cómodamente.

Y una vez en la sala de la corte, se podía ver a todos los integrantes de aquella corte, al frente se encuentra el nuevo y faraón en su trono revestido con hermosas joyas incrustadas, rubí, jade, amatistas, topacios, y muchas más. Un escalón más abajo a la derecha se encuentran tres de los sacerdotes del alto rango: Mahado, poseedor de la misteriosa sortija milenaria; Seth, portador del cetro con poderes que dejan en transparencia las mentes e Isis, la dama predicadora del pasado y futuro.

Mientras que a su izquierda se hallan los tres restantes: Shada, dueño de la llave que revela los recuerdos e ideologías de las almas; Karim, amo de la balanza que nivela la luz y oscuridad según la ley del Ka y Ba que hay en cada ser y Kisara, guardiana al mando de los poderes de las criaturas aladas y míticas, los dragones.

Otro escalón más abajo se encuentra el consejero y médico real, Simón Murán, quien al parecer esta algo impaciente puesto que camina de lado a lado como león enjaulado a la espera de su presa.

La Corte Real es compuesta por cinco miembros: Nekao, el más joven de los cinco pero muy sabio; Sais, el más anciano y sádico de todos; Kheops, el último miembro; Amasis, la única dama de la corte y el primer miembro, Ramsés.

Aquí se aplica la frase, "las apariencias engañan", porque esta corte ve más por si mismos que por los demás especialmente por que ninguno de los presentes, a excepción del joven Bakura, es lo que aparenta puesto que todos buscan la manera de apropiarse del reino sobretodo ahora que solo hay un joven e inexperto príncipe en el trono y al que será muy fácil de derrocar pero claro que ninguno de ellos demostrara sus deseos tan abiertamente, sabrán esperar el momento oportuno para hacer sus jugadas.

¡Pobre Imay! Estar rodeado por todos estos chacales, que lo único que desean es destruirlo para ser ellos mismos la nueva luz de Horus; pero no se los permitiré, cuidare de mi amigo como ya antes mi padre y mis ancestros lo hicieron con las antiguas luces de Horus que ahora se encuentran al lado del gran Ra-pensaba el joven peliblanco, miembro también de la corte real pues su familia era una de las mas antiguas y ancestrales que siempre habían demostrado ser merecedores de una sobrada y mas que merecida confianza por parte de los miembros de la familia real.

¡Dame gran Ra las fuerzas para desempeñar correcta y sabiamente mi papel como faraón, guiando a mi pueblo con la misma fuerza que mi padre demostró; no dejes que la oscuridad pueda absorberme, muestra a mi corazón en quienes puedo confiar y de quienes debo cuidarme-rezo interiormente el príncipe Atem mientras se embarcaba junto con su corte en la barca que les llevaría a Memphis, donde darían sepultura a su padre.

Y asi…

Continuara…

Notas de autora: pues lo prometido es deuda, aquí tiene el siguiente capitulo de este fic-que no ha sido algo fácil de hacer, se los aseguro pero por todas ustedes intentare continuarlo- que espero les guste tanto como a mi; por cierto AGRADEZCO A GUERRERA LUNAR o KIDA LUNA (pues son la misma) POR DEJARME USAR PARTE DE SU FIC "FUGITIVOS" PARA ESTE EPISODIO, espero que te guste el resultado final y de paso sigo solicitándote nuevamente permiso para seguir utilizando partes de dicho fic, pues como veras solo use una mínima parte-pero que encajaba muy bien para el desarrollo de mi historia-del tuyo pero todavía hay partes que me gustaría usar, asi que necesito tu permiso. Bueno sin mas por ahora excepto darles las gracias por su fidelidad, las dejos con los reviews.

Contestación a los reviews:

Kida Luna: Que bueno que siguen en contacto pero favor de dejar comentarios -cortitos no importa- tanto en como en amor-yaoi por que la verdad que problemas tengo en ambas paginas por lo que es difícil que les diga que aquí o allá me enterare de sus comentarios que tanto me agradan y me animan a continuar.

Diosa Atena: Como ya te he comentado en milenio, estoy teniendo dificultades con este fic por lo que necesito urgentemente de tu ayuda y lo que quiero que me digas es¿Como imaginas la relación de Bakura y Ryuo? Es decir se que no es ni dulce, ni amarga, ni luz, ni oscuridad sino una mezcla mal balanceada entre todo eso por lo que me es algo problemático escribir sobre eso, además por otro lado te podrás dar cuenta de que continuo con el pasado y que por lo mismo la historia no avanza que digamos mucho, asi que ¿Te parecería que fueran capítulos alternados con el presente? Lo que quiero decir unos dos capítulos, mas o menos, del pasado- 5,000 años atrás- y uno o dos capítulos también del presente mas cercano - lo que comprendería a la serie, la isla de Pegasus, el torneo de Kaiba, etc.- asi que respóndanme rápido antes de que mi inspiración decida darse por vencida y mande a volar este fic que tanto me esta costando pero que a la vez me trae cada vez mas con mas y mas ideas sobre la relación entre los peliblancos, sobretodo por que ya me he ido imaginando como será la escena de la primera vez y a que se deberá que Bakura sea tan malo con su hikaru Ryou.

Neu chan y Selene Sumeragi: Esto es lento pero muy lento pero seguro, siempre y cuando no se me vaya la inspiración por lo que les pido ayuda, asi como lo hice con Diosa atena, asi que ¡AYÚDENME! 


	3. VIDA FUGITIVA

LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR.

Capitulo 3: Vida fugitiva.

-Ahora soy el más prestigioso profana tumbas, seguido por algunos, temido por muchos...convirtiéndose el desierto en mi hogar, mi refugio, mi salvación y también mi perdición; todo por culpa de ellos, los malditos que forman la corte real debido principalmente a Mahado y Seth y a pesar de que Isis intento prevenirme, advirtiéndome lo que vendría no le preste suficiente atención después de todo ¿Cómo podría creer que Imay me traicionaría? Y se bien que no todo es su culpa sino por el contrario, esto es responsabilidad de esos idiotas que conforman la corte real y del hecho de que Imay era demasiado joven para llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de un reino que aun no le correspondía tomar bajo su protección. Y ahora estoy aquí, escondido en las planicies del desierto, respirando el aire caliente y sofocante del mismo pues ni siquiera las noches dejan de ser calurosas-pensaba un joven albino mientras contemplaba el hipnotizante paisaje que era el desierto, el cual se había convertido en su hogar y todo por las difamaciones de aquellos que ocupaban un lugar en la corte real.

-¡Jefe!-llamo un suave voz de una chica mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta el albino, el cual se volvió hacia la misma luego de oírla.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames jefe, Talía?-susurro con un ligero reproche el joven albino, mientras observaba a la chica enfrente suyo.

-¡Como unas 100!-respondió cándida Talía, con una dulce sonrisa sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo por el tono de reproche del albino.

-¡Y por lo visto, no mas no aprendes! Pero mejor no digo nada, solo pierdo el tiempo contigo ¿Que es lo que deseas¿Por que has venido a buscarme, Talía?-pregunto el joven tranquilamente.

-Los chicos quieren saber si ya tienes decidido el nuevo lugar que atacaremos, esta vez-dijo Talía con calma.

-¡Aun no! Estoy esperando los informes que faltan para poder decidir correctamente pero si mañana temprano aun no han llegado, les informare en base a lo que tenemos hasta ahora, Talía-respondió el joven.

-¡Entonces iré ha decirles a todos que esperen hasta mañana! Y por cierto ¿No es ya hora de que descanses, jefe?-dijo Talía con un ligero tono de preocupación, al notar el ceño fruncido del chico así como las ojeras violáceas que se podían apreciar debajo de sus ojos.

-¡En un momento lo haré, así que no te preocupes y es mejor que vayas tu también a descansar, Talía!-murmuro el joven, sonriendo levemente a la chica.

-¡Buenas noches, amo Bakura!-se despidió Talía haciendo una reverencia ante el joven.

-¿Talía?-llamo Bakura a las espaldas de la chica, quien espero a que continuara.

-¡Prefiero que me llames jefe, sabes bien que no soy tu amo; nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré, mi dulce Talía!-dijo Bakura con suavidad sin volverse a ver a la chica.

-¡Lo se, bien! Pero si no fuera por ti ahora mismo estaría muerta por culpa del faraón Atem y por haber salvado mi vida, tome la decisión de seguirte adonde quiera que fueras, convirtiéndome en tu esclava aun cuando digas lo contrario, Bakura-dijo con rencor y pesar la chica mientras continuaba hacia el campamento para informales a los demás miembros del grupo.

-¡El faraón Atem¿Cuanto puede una persona cambiar en tan poco tiempo? Imay nunca hubiera hecho ni permitido lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle a Talía, pero esa maldita corte es la responsable de todo; mas un día encontrare la manera de hacerles pagar por el mal que han provocado-pensaba Bakura molesto, encaminándose hacia el campamento al mismo tiempo que su mente se sumergía en sus recuerdos y de cómo había terminado en aquella situación.

-Si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Seth nada de esto habría pasado; ese sacerdote es un engreído pedante, el daño que provoco ha Imay fue muchísimo y ahora todo el pueblo egipcio lo esta pagando. Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, si solo hubiera logrado evitar lo que sucedió pero ni siquiera Raziel puedo hacerlo y eso que es -o era mas bien- el guardaespaldas personal del faraón...todo tenía que derrumbarse aquella noche en que ese maldito desgraciado se atrevió a profanar la inocencia y pureza de Imay, en ese preciso momento mi querido amigo "murió" y quedo en su lugar Atem, el faraón un ser sin sentimientos, ni emociones dominado por completo por la oscuridad y la ambición, sin existir mas ya esa dulzura y calidez que tan habitual eran de Imay-pensaba Bakura mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, para de inmediato colocarse una túnica mas ligera para pasar la noche y poder así dormir mas cómodamente.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Aquí tiene el tercer capitulo de esta historia, algo mas confuso que los dos anteriores pero como estoy tratando de avanzar lo mas pronto posible con respecto al pasado, me he visto en la necesidad de dar una GRAN brinco al pasado por eso esta tan raro este capitulo pero en el siguiente episodio se concluirá este pasado y sabremos definitivamente las causas de porque Bakura actúa como lo hace en la actualidad así que pido su paciencia y dudas o comentarios y hasta tomatazos son bienvenidos, excepto las amenazas a mi integridad o los mails bombas porque si lo hacen ¿cómo esperan que termine con este fic? Ya de por si soy lenta para subirlo, con amenazas menos le subo, así que por favor espérense hasta el siguiente para poder concluir con el pasado y que la historia agarre forma definitiva. Por ahora eso es todo y les dejo con las respuestas a sus reviews anteriores. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN. Y por cierto no se quejen que son algo mas de 1,300 palabras y generalmente para este fic solo escribo 2 hojas o 1, 000 palabras así que ya voy de gane y conforme avance será mas largo el contenido de los capítulos.

Kida Luna: La verdad que es que no malinterprete, puesto que también he leído varios fics y ninguno me había convencido en la manera en que presentaban la corte de Egipto, hasta que leí el tuyo, por eso mismo es que decidí tomarla prestada pues así quedaba mejor para mi historia, sin tener que volverme loca intentando ponerle un orden lógico a la misma, así que no te preocupes, si yo tome tu corte fue por que es la mas completa que he leído y la que mejor se acomodaba a mis necesidades. Gracias por dejarme seguir usando ideas de tu fic, que como veras al menos una frase he vuelto a utilizar, así que gracias de nuevo. No importa donde dejes los comentarios con tal de que dejes alguno pues la neta que me son de utilidad para el avance de este fic pues sin tu ayuda y la de Diosa Athena creo que hace tiempo que hubiera botado esta historia. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los integrantes de la corte no son precisamente blancas palomas sino todo lo contrario y darán uno que otro dolor de cabeza pero al final terminaran pagando todo el mal que causen ya sean a Atem o a Bakura.  
Por cierto ¿Quien es Akai?

diosa Atena: No tengo mucho que decirte excepto que darte las gracias por el apoyo que me das para no dejar este fic en la estancada sobretodo porque no me gustaría hacerlo, pues gracias a ti y a Kida fue que nació esta historia, así que aunque sea poco a poquito se ira desarrollando, en cuanto a las dudas que me comentas, espero que con el mail que te envié ya te haya quedado mas claro como va el rumbo de este fic.

CE-AT: Pues las actualizaciones serán mes por mes así que no prometo mucho avance además que según sea mi inspiración, los capítulos pueden ser desde extremadamente cortos, cortos, o largos así que no me maten por favor!

AMOR YAOI

loretta: Que bueno que te guste, y estoy de acuerdo si que es difícil escribir sobre esta pareja, por lo que espero te siga gustando este capitulo. 


	4. el dolor, la traicion y la condena etern...

LA SOMBRA DEL AMOR.

Capitulo 4: El Dolor, La Traición y la Condena Eterna (Primera parte)

-Si no hubiera sido por el idiota de Seth nada de esto habría pasado; ese sacerdote es un engreído pedante, el daño que provoco ha Imay fue muchísimo y ahora todo el pueblo egipcio lo esta pagando. Si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, si solo hubiera logrado evitar lo que sucedió pero ni siquiera Raziel puedo hacerlo y eso que es -o era mas bien- el guardaespaldas personal del faraón. todo tenía que derrumbarse aquella noche en que ese maldito desgraciado se atrevió a profanar la inocencia y pureza de Imay, en ese preciso momento mi querido amigo "murió" y quedo en su lugar Atem, el faraón un ser sin sentimientos, ni emociones dominado por completo por la oscuridad y la ambición, sin existir mas ya esa dulzura y calidez que tan habitual eran de Imay-pensaba Bakura mientras se despojaba de sus ropas, para de inmediato colocarse una túnica mas ligera para pasar la noche y poder así dormir mas cómodamente.

Y durante aquella largísima noche...

-¿Cómo fue que todo se derrumbo? Todavía lo recuerdo: Aquella noche en que Seth tomo para sí la inocencia de mi tierno Imay, sé bien que Raziel intento salvarlo pero le resulto imposible puesto que no pudo traspasar las puertas del maldito templo del supremo sacerdote ya que el montón de mercenarios que Seth contrato se lo impidieron, así como también me lo impidieron a mi, aunque admito que en el momento del ultraje me encontraba mucho mas lejos de Imay, sobretodo cuando había prometido que estaría con él esa noche pero lamentablemente me fue imposible cumplir con la promesa hecha anteriormente; si tan solo aquel maldito no me hubiera detenido, quizás nada de esto habría sucedido, pero eso es algo que nunca sabré en realidad-pensaba el joven peliblanco mientras se iba quedando dormido, pero suele suceder que cuando té quedas pensando en algo antes de dormirte, es muy probable que sueñes con eso, lo cual ocurrió en este caso.

FLASH BACK

-¡Debo darme prisa! Imay debe estar esperándome-pensaba Bakura mientras atravesaba con rapidez los interminables pasillos del palacio, tratando de llegar lo mas pronto posible hacia su destino, la habitación de su querido Imay.

-¡Vaya, vaya pero que sorpresa!-dijo con burlón acento una fría voz, muy cerca del joven Bakura.

-¿Quién esta ahí¡Muéstrese!-ordeno Bakura molesto al mismo tiempo que se volvía bruscamente hacia donde provenía aquella voz, encontrándose con un hombre de unos 29 años, aproximadamente y al cual conocía bastante.

-¡Mahado¿Qué quieres aquí?-pregunto Bakura sin ocultar la molestia que le producía la presencia del otro hombre.

-¡Que genio! Realmente no comprendo como el faraón puede soportarte cada noche si te cargas ese humor-dijo Mahado con cinismo y un cierto tono impertinente que no paso desapercibido para el peliblanco.

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar con tus absurdas palabras, Mahado?-cuestiono Bakura suspicaz.

-Algo muy simple y que todos en palacio ya saben¡Que eres el amante del joven faraón!-replico sin vergüenza alguna el hombre, así como una mirada de lascivo deseo dirigido hacia el joven peliblanco.

-¡Por Ra, que hay que ser tú para ser tan imbecil! Pues solo siéndolo puedo explicarme el que digas tantas tonterías y ahora sino té molesta ¡Hazte a un lado, que tengo prisa!-exclamo Bakura con arrogancia y frialdad mientras reanudaba su camino pero antes de avanzar mas que unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para insultarme? Soy un supremo sacerdote y un insignificante noblecillo como tu, no tiene ningún derecho hacerlo, pues si lo deseo puedo destrozar tu reputación de tal manera que ni el mismísimo faraón podría salvarte, Bakura-dijo amenazante Mahado tomando con fuerza uno de los brazos del joven, volviéndolo con brusquedad hacia sí.

-¡No me interesan tus amenazas, Mahado! Por siglos mis antepasados han demostrado sobradamente su fidelidad, respeto y protección hacia las luces de Horus, lo mismo que a sus familias; así como yo lo hago con el joven faraón, siguiendo la tradición de mis ancestros, honrándoles de esta manera y por lo mismo. Ni todas tus artimañas, ni todos tus sucios trucos conseguirían que el faraón dudara de mí y de mi fidelidad así como lealtad, en cambio los sacerdotes-sin importar su tonto rango-han demostrado su poca confiabilidad y lealtad cuando las cosas no salen de acuerdo a sus deseos; así que déjate de tantas tonterías ¡Y suéltame, maldito!-exclamo furioso Bakura luchando furiosamente contra su capturador, el cual cerro aun mas su agarre sobre los brazos del peliblanco, lastimándolo.

-¡No, no mi precioso niño! No te iras hasta que lo decida ¿Lo comprendes?-dijo Mahado, con voz seca pero sorpresivamente sensual.

-¡Suéltame, desgraciado!-exclamo molesto Bakura sin dejar de luchar por deshacer aquel agarre de sus brazos.

Pero justamente en ese momento, un terrible y desgarrador grito surgió de las profundidades del palacio, retumbando por cada pasillo del lugar, llegando asi hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-cuestiono sobresaltado Bakura, sin saber muy bien porque aquel grito, le hería en el alma y hacia sangrar su corazón.

-¿Quieres saberlo, en realidad?-dijo burlón Mahado mientras se inclinaba hacia el oído del chico en sus brazos, quien asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¡Lo que has oído ha sido el grito de dolor del joven faraón! En este instante Seth, debe de estar disfrutando del mismo, sin que nadie se lo impida; puesto que ni siquiera el guardia personal del príncipe Raziel, ha logrado evitarlo-se mofo Mahado, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo del peliblanco, al terminar de hablar.

-¡Desgraciados, mal nacidos¿Cómo se han atrevido? Imay no les ha hecho nada malo-dijo rabioso Bakura, renovando sus esfuerzos por liberarse, tras comprender lo que las palabras del sacerdote implicaban.

-¡No te dejare ir, hermoso! Por lo menos no hasta que me haya satisfecho de ti-susurro roncamente Mahado, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba los labios del chico en un devastador beso, que resulto terriblemente asqueroso y repugnante para el joven Bakura quien quedo por un momento consternado ante lo que estaba pasando, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en reaccionar.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, que como pueden apreciar muestra un poco mas de lo que paso para que Bakura terminará en la situación en la que esta, aunque es solo el principio. En el siguiente capitulo sabrán la continuación de este episodio, que como ven esta divido en tres, pues esta primera parte corresponde a las razones por las que el peliblanco no pudo ayudar a Imay, apareciendo el dolor, la segunda parte corresponderá a la traición y las causas por las que Bakura termina siendo un forajido y roba tumbas y la parte conclusiva será la condena eterna, que con esa llegaremos al final del pasado de Bakura y de porque actúa como actúa para luego pasar –finalmente-a la historia entre Ryu y su Yami, asi que si le echan pluma serán el capitulo 4 (el dolor), capitulo 5 (la traición), capitulo 6 (la condena eterna), por lo que ya tienen para pensar de que trataran esos mismos capítulos. Por ahora les dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios, y si encuentran algunas referencias a lo que pasara (puesto que respondo según sean sus dudas) no se preocupen que eso ocurrirá en los futuros episodios, por lo que paciencia y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo constante.

Princess of Darkness and Light: Que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y en cuanto a lo confuso, créeme que trato de hacerla lo mas clara posible pero como no es precisamente mi fuerte este tipo de trama pues el resultado es algo enredado, por lo que espero que este capitulo te aclare un poco mas y te guste como los demás; por lo que si no le entiendes me lo dices e intentare explicarme mejor, gracias por las porras, te recomiendo leas un milenio para amarnos, un Yami/Yugi pues en base a ese fic nació esta historia, así que quizás te quede mas claro todo esto, encuentras el link en mi profile.

Kida Luna¿Así que Akai es la computadora¡Vaya nombre¿Cómo fue que se les ocurrió el nombre? Pues es muy curioso y bonito; y la verdad que yo no le tengo nombre a mi computadora pero bueno pasando a lo siguiente, sigo dándoles gracias por su fic, si que me ha ayudado con el mío que espero les siga gustando como hasta ahora y que no las confunda tanto como a mi y la verdad es que Seth se pasa de cruel pero que le voy hacer, así es perfecto para mis "malignos" planes, se darán cuenta de que Bakura no solo no mato a Seth sino que junto con Raziel termino por pagar los platos rotos y Mahado si estuvo del lado de Seth pero recibió su merecido ¿No lo creen? (Aunque esto ultimo lo descubrirán en los futuros capítulos) Por otro lado ¿Qué les hizo la pobre Talía para que le quieran cortar la lengua? Si la pobre chica lo ha pasado muy mal, además ¿Quién no quisiera decirle amo a Bakura? Si con ese amo yo no dudaría en volverme su esclava, jajá y como leyeron si hubo guerra entre los de palacio y los ladrones, así que complacidas y gracias por seguir apoyándome.

Diosa Atena: Que bueno que ya no te quedan muchas dudas, solo espero que este capitulo, no te las incremente otra vez porque la verdad que ha quedado algo raro por lo que deseo te agrade como los demás; en cuanto a Yami, no todo puede ser perfecto y yo necesitaba que fuera inocente y puro porque de lo contrario no hubiera podido avanzar con este fic. En cuanto a que Bakura lo vea con esos ojos y se refiera a Imay como lo hace, es parte de la trama después de todo yo no veo al ladrón tan malo como aparenta ser 5,000 años después; el peliblanco tuvo que sufrir lo mismo que Yami para ser lo que son en la actualidad y para poder ser redimidos y salvados por el amor de sus hikaris porque si continuaran siempre así, no merecerían ni a Yugi, ni a Ryu, así que deja de preocuparte que de Yami/Bakura no habrá nada de nada excepto una grandísima amistad, muy parecida a la que tiene Yugi con Joey.  
Sobre el reino de los duelistas, eso lo sabrás en lo que sigue pero no te apures por lo que pasara solo puedo decirte que será toda una revelación para todos los implicados, en esa parte.  
Por otro lado¡No quieras ser pensamiento mío! Te volvería loca con todos los fics que estoy escribiendo al mismo tiempo que este y te confundirías aun más, pero deberías ser parte de mis sueños, ahí están muy bien definidos los fics y se me ocurre cada cosa que de seguro desearías quedarte para siempre en los mismos. Y gracias por seguir apoyándome, sin ti y Kida Luna, este fic habría sido vilmente abandonado y por cierto ¿Qué es un piquete? Que la neta no sé que es eso, así que aclárame la duda. Tan bien que íbamos, lo tenias que arruinar con una amenaza así ¿Cómo quieres que me deprisa? Y además que indirecta tan directa eso de que los accidentes ocurren, ya hasta me da miedo abrir mi mail ¿Qué tal si sucede? Y entonces en la torre ¿Quién sigue con este fic? así que procura que no ocurra ningún accidente para que puedas terminar de leer este fic y yo pueda dejar de sufrir de nervios, jajajajajaja.

Ce-at: Espero que este capitulo te aclare mejor lo que ha pasado y si hay duda pues me las haces saber e intentare explicártelas. Gracias por las porras.

Por ultimo solo me queda decirles que tengan paciencia hasta el siguiente mes y pedirles disculpas por el atraso en cuanto ha este capitulo. Gracias de nuevo.

Luzy Snape. 


	5. El dolor, la traición y la condena etern...

LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR.

Capitulo 5: El dolor, la traición y la condena eterna (segunda parte: la traición)

-¡No te dejare ir, hermoso! Por lo menos no hasta que me haya satisfecho de ti-susurro roncamente Mahado, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba los labios del chico en un devastador beso, que resulto terriblemente asqueroso y repugnante para el joven Bakura quien quedo por un momento consternado ante lo que estaba pasando, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en reaccionar.

Y al hacerlo se aseguro que aquel idiota sintiera todo el coraje y dolor que le recorría entero, por lo que dándole un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes nobles, lo dejo cantando opera y entonces...

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz, Mahado!-exclamo furioso Bakura mientras veía caer aquel impertinente con sus manos colocadas en su entrepierna, aullando de dolor.

-¡Mal...di...to!-dijo entrecortadamente Mahado, mientras algunas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, idiota! Así que no me vengas con tonterías, Mahado-dijo cínicamente Bakura, dando media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia las habitaciones de Imay completamente preocupado por el bienestar de su querido amigo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar...

-¿Dónde crees que vas? El señor Seth ordeno que nadie pasara-dijo una ronca voz que Bakura no pudo reconocer por lo que imagino que serian mercenarios contratados por el odioso sacerdote, especialmente al ver como varios de ellos se entretenían atacando al guardián personal del faraón, Raziel.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para impedirme algo?-susurro ácidamente Bakura viendo con un gran odio al mercenario, que imperceptiblemente se estremeció ante la mirada que el peliblanco le lanzaba en ese momento.

-¡Tengo ordenes que cumplir y no le permitiré paso alguno!-replico el mercenario tratando de sonar seguro y fallando rotundamente.

-¡Entonces así sea!-dijo Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, a la vez que arrebataba una lanza de manos de otro mercenario, para luego clavarla sobre el primer impertinente sin importarle en lo absoluto, matarle; continuando con los que se le atraviesan en el camino hasta llegar donde se encontraba Raziel, el cual no se encontraba en la mejor condición del mundo.

-¡Muchas gracias, joven Bakura!-susurro Raziel, mientras se dejaba caer exhausto sobre el piso, viendo como huían aquellos cobardes.

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer, Raziel! Ahora dime¿Qué sabes acerca de lo que esta pasando con Imay?-cuestiono urgentemente Bakura, ayudando a levantarse al otro hombre.

-¡No se nada, joven! Solo sé que de repente esos mercenarios aparecieron y no me permitieron acercarme a la habitación del faraón; estando en lucha con los mismos desde hace un buen rato-respondió agotado Raziel, a la vez que secaba el sudor en su frente.

-¡Comprendo! Por lo que dices y la intromisión de Mahado, creo que me hago una buena idea de lo que ha pasado en esa habitación; así que vete preparando, pues si es preciso deberemos enfrentar a Seth y dudo mucho que no vaya a presentar resistencia. Ahora lo único que me interesa es llegar hasta Imay y asegurarme que se encuentra bien-dijo Bakura preocupado.

-¡Puede contar conmigo, joven Bakura!-dijo respetuosamente Raziel siguiendo al interior del palacio al peliblanco, quien con gran rapidez se acercaba hasta las habitaciones de su joven amigo, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar mayor resistencia.

-¡IMAY, POR DIOS!-exclamo consternado Bakura, mientras mordía su puño izquierdo en un intento por contener el grito de rabia y dolor que deseaba escapar de sus labios, al ver el lamentable estado en que se encontraba su querido amigo.

-¡Por Ra, esto es una cobardía!-musito Raziel, al ver el cuerpo ultrajado y sangrante de su señor faraón.

-¡Trae agua, vendas y ungüentos para curarlo, Raziel! Pero asegurarte que nadie mas se entere de lo que esta pasando aquí, pues si alguien lo sabe -en especial los enemigos- estaremos perdidos-dijo Bakura recobrándose de la impresión y acercándose de inmediato hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, dentro de lo que cabía.

-¡Cómo ordene, joven Bakura!-exclamo Raziel, abandonando la habitación con rapidez vertiginosa para ir en busca de lo necesario para curar a su señor faraón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Imay?-susurro gentilmente Bakura mientras se colocaba a un lado de su amigo, estirando una mano para tocarlo y así revisarlo.

-¡No...por favor...ya no...me haga daño!-exclamo atemorizado Imay, abrazándose así mismo en posición fetal por completo aterrorizado, lo cual hirió profundamente a Arukab pues sabia muy bien que le había fallado puesto que no estuvo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¡No tengas miedo, Imay! Soy yo: Arukab-musito con dulzura Arukab, deslizando con cuidado una mano sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, intentando no sobresaltarlo de nuevo.

-¿Arukab?-cuestiono confundido Imay, abriendo los ojos para ver a su querido amigo peliblanco.

-¡Si, soy yo! Lo lamento tanto, te falle cuando más me necesitabas, Imay-dijo acongojado Arukab apartando un mechón de cabello de la frente de su amigo para de inmediato depositar un tierno beso sobre la misma, tal cual si fuera su penitencia y que quizás así fuera de ahora en adelante.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto, Seth¿Por qué no estuviste a mi lado, Arukab?-pregunto Imay, mientras se volvía por completo hacia su amigo, quedando totalmente expuesto ante los ojos del mismo, los cuales reflejaban un gran dolor, pena y rabia por lo que veía.

-¡No tengo ninguna justificación para mi ausencia! Y en cuanto al idiota de Seth, tampoco sé porque hizo algo como esto; solo sé que todos los involucrados en este asunto pagaran un día por su atrevimiento, Imay-respondió sinceramente Arukab.

-¿Me vengaras?-cuestiono con sorpresa Imay, viendo a su amigo asentir.

-¡Señor Bakura, aquí están las cosas que solicito!-dijo Raziel con suavidad mientras entraba en el recinto del joven faraón, trayendo consigo lo necesario para curar a su señor y amo.

-¡Bien! Colócalas aquí y no te vayas, Raziel. Necesitare tu ayuda para poder curar a Imay-dijo Arukab señalando una pequeña mesa junto a la cama para la colocación del material de curación.

-¡Lo siento tanto, mi señor!-susurro Raziel al acercarse ha la cama de su príncipe.

-Quizás te resulte doloroso, lo que haremos pero intentaremos evitarlo, Imay-dijo Bakura mientras empapaba algunas vendas con los ungüentos para poder curar a su amigo.

-No puede ser más doloroso que lo vivido hasta este momento, Arukab-musito Imay con tristeza y resignación, causando con sus palabras -sin saberlo- mas dolor en los corazones de su amigo y guardián.

Así, Bakura y Raziel procedieron a curar las heridas del cuerpo de Imay, lo más cuidadosamente posible, algo que resultaba complicado puesto que Seth se había encargado de hacer bastante daño y no solo físico sino también espiritual; algo que no tardaron en descubrir con el tiempo que transcurrió. Y que trajo consigo desagradables sorpresas para todo el pueblo egipcio especialmente para Bakura y Raziel. Y entonces...

Interrupción del Flash back

-¡JEFE, DESPIERTA YA AMANECIÓ!-grito alegremente Talía junto al oído del peliblanco, quien se levanto sobresaltado dando un pequeño brinco por aquel grito.

-¡TALÍA, TENIAS QUE SER TÚ!-gruño levemente molesto Bakura mientras se estiraba y desperezaba, dándose cuenta de que la chica no lucia en absoluto avergonzada por haberlo despertado de aquella manera tan brusca.

-¡OH, vamos jefe no seas tan gruñón! Realmente te afecta levantarte tan temprano ¿Verdad?-dijo Talía con burla mientras sacaba de un baúl las ropas que su amo vestiría aquel día.

-¿Que demonios quieres¿Por que has venido a despertarme tan temprano?-indago Bakura con calma, levantándose del lecho.

-¡En verdad que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo! Pero eso no es importante: venia a decirte que los demás ya han llegado y están esperadote para saber tus ordenes, jefe-dijo Talía con sonrisa.

-¡Así que finalmente han llegado! Entonces diles que en 15 minutos estaré con ellos y ahora vete, que deseo cambiarme-dijo Bakura corriendo a la chica.

-¿Por qué no puedo quedarme¡Me encantaría hacerlo!-dijo picaramente Talía recorriendo con la vista el cuerpo casi desnudo (pues la túnica que vestía no cubría mucho, en realidad) de su jefe.

-¡LARGO!-grito Bakura con voz molesta ante el descaro de la chica pero una vez que la misma se marcho no evito que una sonrisa feliz apareciera en sus labios pues en verdad que Talía conseguía hacer que se sintiera bien a pesar de todo lo malo que les pasaba, siendo fugitivos y buscados por la guardia del faraón Atem.

15 minutos mas tarde...

-¡Buenos días, Bakura!-saludo un imponente hombre mientras se acercaba al peliblanco.

-¡Buenos días, Omar¿Qué noticias me traes?-cuestiono directamente Bakura pues sabia que no debía de andarse por las ramas con sus hombres.

-¡Excelentes, en verdad! Encontramos a alguien que podría resultarnos de ayuda, Bakura-dijo Omar con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Bakura curioso, viendo como dos de sus hombres y pertenecientes a la escuadra de Omar, traían en ese momento a un chico, no mucho mayor que él y algo golpeado aunque no mucho al parecer y conociendo a Omar y sus hombres, le resultaba sorprendente que ese chico no estuviera en peores condiciones.

-¡Su nombre es Marik y es el guarda tumbas del faraón Atem!-explico Omar muy ufano.

-¿De que podría servirme un guarda tumbas¿Para que lo necesito?-cuestiono indiferente Bakura, sin compadecerse por el estado algo lamentable del chico.

-¡OH, pero es que este guarda tumbas en particular es muy especial en realidad, Bakura!-dijo socarronamente Omar.

-¡DEJA YA DE ESTAR DANDO VUELTAS AL ASUNTO Y HABLA CLARO, OMAR!-exigió duramente Bakura perdiendo la paciencia ante aquel hombre tan estúpido.

-Pues vera mi señor...-comenzó a explicarse Omar asustado por la voz de Bakura, pues se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia, algo que podría lamentar tarde o temprano pues era bien sabido por todos que Bakura no tenia compasión por nada ni por nadie y menos con aquellos que lo desesperaban, existiendo solo una -y solo una- excepción: Talía, la jovencita que había rescatado hace varias lunas de ser violada y luego asesinada por los esbirros del faraón Atem y de quien se decía era el responsable de que se hubiera vuelto un ladrón a pesar de haber contado en otros tiempos de una buena posición en la corte real. Por lo que prefirió no tentar a su suerte y contarle todo a su joven señor, quien a pesar de su juventud había demostrado sobradamente que era un magnifico dirigente y que no soportaba las fallas y menos aun las estupideces.

-Así que el faraón Atem y su corte real irán a Memphis a hacer los honores a la antigua luz de Horus y ese chico Marik sabe la información necesaria de ese viaje pero no quiere decir nada en absoluto a pesar de tus "sutiles" métodos ¿No es así, Omar?-dijo cínicamente Bakura luego de oír al jefe de una de sus escuadras.

-¡Así es, mi señor Bakura!-dijo con el mayor de los respetos Omar.

-¡Eres un estúpido, Omar!-exclamo Bakura descargando un golpe sobre la mejilla del otro hombre-No se que hacer contigo, pero esta será tu ultima oportunidad de demostrarme tu valor o de lo contrario me asegurare de que te arrepientas por tantas fallas ahora ¡DÉJENME A SOLAS CON MARIK! Yo me encargare de que hable por las buenas o por las malas-dijo Bakura harto de las continuas fallas de su lugarteniente, el cual salió despavorido junto con sus hombres dejando en la tienda al chico aquel y a Bakura completamente a solas.

-Talía ¿Quieres traerme algo de vino? Así como algo de fruta-sugirió Bakura con amabilidad viendo como Talía continuaba en su lugar en nada inmutada ante la molestia de su amo.

-¡Si, mi señor Bakura!-dijo Talía abandonando la tienda para ir por lo solicitado.

-¿Tu nombre es: Marik, verdad?-cuestiono suavemente Bakura observando detenidamente al chico enfrente suyo.

-¡No creo que eso le interese! Jamás me rebajare a contestar a un vulgar profana tumbas y vil ladrón-dijo orgulloso Marik, escupiendo al terminar de hablar hacia los pies del peliblanco.

-¡No hagas que me moleste contigo, Marik! No desearas verme molesto; puedo ser realmente alguien desagradable cuando me enfurecen, así que es mejor que cooperes conmigo o de lo contrario podría irte muy mal-dijo con desprecio Bakura mientras se acercaba con rapidez al otro chico, enredando sus manos en el rubio cabello del mismo, jalándolo con tanta fuerza que lo obligo a estirar el cuello en un ángulo por demás doloroso y cansado que además le dificultaba la respiración al chico.

-¡Maldito!-susurro Marik molesto e incomodo por aquella situación, aumentando su incomodidad al ver y luego sentir como Bakura tomaba sus labios en un devastador beso, que le hizo gemir de dolor y de placer.

-¡Puedo ser tu peor enemigo o ser tu salvación! Solamente tú puedes elegir ¿Cuál de los dos puedo ser?-dijo con sensualidad Bakura, complacido al ver temor y anhelo en los ojos de Marik, sabiendo muy bien que era solo cuestión de presionarlo un poco mas para que ese chico hiciera lo que quisiera.

-¡Maldito idiota¿Cómo te atreviste?-dijo furioso Marik mientras luchaba por deshacerse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban en un fuerte abrazo contra el cuerpo cálido del peliblanco.

-¡Tranquilízate, Marik! No es mi intención hacerte daño mas sino me dejas otra opción, deberé hacerlo; de ti depende la solución a tu situación: si me brindas la información que deseo estarás a salvo, pero sino lo haces... -dijo Bakura dejando en el aire la clarísima amenaza implícita en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que volvía a besar al chico pero en esta ocasión con mas dulzura y mayor pasión, incrementando así el gemido de placer de Marik.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Como podrán ver un nuevo capitulo en el aire y se que esta mas enredoso que los anteriores y también se que dije que seria la traición pero como que no esta muy claro ese asunto y eso se debe a que le voy hacer pensar ¿Cómo piensan que es la traición? Y mientras se queman las neuronas tratando de descifrar el misterio les adelanto que en la conclusión de todo esto, o sea el siguiente capitulo, se terminara por resolverse la traición y sabremos acerca de la condena eterna. Así mismo pido disculpas por este lió en especial por que una Diosa querrá "asesinarme" puesto que no le gusta que Bakura este con nadie mas que con su hikari pero como ya he dicho antes todo es parte de la misma trama, así que lo siento (la verdad es que no lo siento para nada) bueno espero les guste este capitulo y espero mayor comentarios sobretodo de ti, DIOSA ATENA pues se supone que entre tu y Kida me apoyan para seguir con este fic y si no lo haces ¿Cómo quieres que le continué? Si no lo dejo es por que Kida es incondicional mía. Ahora si las dejo con sus respuestas a los reviews: PD: no se quejen que son 12 hojas (todo un record para mi, en este fic) y cerca de 2, 640 palabras (doble record).

Kida Luna: con respecto a sus primeras cuatro frases, no entendí mas que una¿Qué le hizo Atem a Seth? Pues nada, pero ya saben como se las gasta nuestro queridísimo sacerdote ¿verdad? En cuanto a lo de Akai, realmente le doy las gracias por la información; entonces significa rojo. Ahora mi duda es ¿Por qué ese color¿Qué significa para ustedes? En especial ¿Por qué dicen que se enamoro de ese nombre en cuanto lo vio? Pasando a otra cosa: se aceptan sugerencias para ponerle un nombre a mi computadora, así que ya tienen tarea. ¿Y en cuanto a sí Raziel vive? Creo que en este capitulo les aclaro la duda. Y para terminar muchas gracias por las porras y espero que también les guste este nuevo capitulo y con respecto a Talía me temo que tendrán que soportarla una capitulo mas, así que están advertidas, después les prometo no saldrá mucho, solo en algunas ocasiones, realmente especiales.

Luzy Snape. 


	6. la condena eterna, tercera parte

LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR.

Capitulo 6: El dolor, la traición y la condena eterna (tercera parte: la condena eterna)

-¡Tranquilízate, Marik! No es mi intención hacerte daño, mas sino me dejas otra opción, deberé hacerlo; de ti depende la solución a tu situación: si me brindas la información que deseo estarás a salvo, pero sino lo haces... -dijo Bakura dejando en el aire la clarísima amenaza implícita en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que volvía a besar al chico pero en esta ocasión con mas dulzura y mayor pasión, incrementando así el gemido de placer de Marik, quien dejo de luchar en contra del peliblanco y se entrego gustoso a la caricia, al hacerse esta mucho mas intensa y apasionada, consiguiendo así estremecerlo ante las oleadas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo entero.

-¡Ríndete ante mí, Marik! No desees ser mi enemigo, o terminaras sufriendo y eso no es necesario-musito junto al oído del rubio, Bakura mientras con una mano recorría el cuerpo del mismo, percatándose de los estremecimientos de placer que lo estaban haciendo vibrar.

-¡Jamás me rendiré, no traicionare a mi faraón!-murmuro Marik con orgullo a pesar de que su cuerpo se entregaba ansioso a las caricias de Bakura.

-Ya te recuerdo: a pesar de no tener una posición de privilegio dentro de la corte real- a diferencia de tu hermana- eres alguien muy importante para las luces de Horus y por consecuencia para Atem pero aun así, eres muy diferente a todos ellos pues sabes muy bien lo que deseas, lo que quieres hacer con tu destino; Además de que eres orgulloso como pocos y por eso mismo eres muy interesante a los ojos de aquellos, que te han conocido y no niego que también lo resultas para mí, por eso es que te ... -dijo dulcemente Bakura dejando un rastro de besos suaves sobre el cuello del chico, sin dejar en ningún momento de acariciarlo.

-¡No... No traicionare... a mi señor faraón!-musito entrecortadamente Marik mientras intentaba alejarse del peliblanco sin conseguirlo en absoluto puesto que aquellas caricias conseguían despertar una ansiedad desconocida y un deseo de algo mas, lo cual no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-¡Eres verdaderamente testarudo, Marik!-susurro sensual Bakura al oído del rubio, abriendo la ropa que llevaba para de inmediato despojarle de la misma; dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-¡Jefe, aquí esta el vino y la fruta que pidió¿Se le ofrece algo mas?-dijo Talía mientras entraba en la tienda, llevando sobre una bandeja, una jarra con vino así como fruta fresca; la cual procedió a colocar sobre una mesa central sin inmutarse ni un tanto al ver como su jefe tenia semidesnudo al otro chico, el cual estaba por completo avergonzado con la situación.

-¡No se me ofrece nada mas por el momento, puedes retirarte!-dijo Bakura de manera natural, para nada cohibido por la presencia de la chica dentro de la tienda, quien solo asintió mientras daba media vuelta para abandonar el lugar pero antes de que lo hiciera...

-Talía, hazme el favor de decirles a los hombres que saldremos al mediodía hacia Memphis-dijo Bakura suavemente.

-¡Cómo digas, jefe!-respondió la chica dejando definitivamente la tienda, cerrando tras de sí las cortinas del lugar para que nadie mas pudiera entrar, a menos que Bakura lo permitiera.

-¡Qué seguro estas de que te daré la información que deseas, ladrón!-se burlo Marik, una vez que se repuso de la impresión de ver a Talía en el lugar, viendo como Bakura lo soltaba y se encaminaba de manera arrogante y felina hacia la mesa donde estaban dispuestas las cosas para su consumo.

-¡Con tu información o sin ella, Marik, saldremos a Memphis al mediodía! Tengo asuntos pendientes con los miembros de la corte real y con el mismísimo faraón Atem por lo que no encontrare mejor ocasión para atacarlos que ahora que han dejado la seguridad del palacio real-dijo Bakura con calma mientras daba un largo sorbo a la copa de vino que acababa de servirse, degustando plenamente su sabor agridulce y luego morder con deleite un maduro y dulce melocotón, dejando que el jugo de la fruta corriera por su barbilla hacia su cuello, ignorando por completo al rubio, quien le veía totalmente hipnotizado por los sensuales movimientos del peliblanco.

-¡Eres verdaderamente hermoso, Bakura!-susurro Marik con un ahogado gemido al mismo tiempo que se iba encima del peliblanco, lamiendo con la punta de su lengua el dulce jugo de melocotón que baja por el cuello del mismo, para de inmediato deslizar sus manos por el torso de su acompañante, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquel arranque de pasión por parte del rubio.

-¿Me darás la información que deseo, Marik?-susurro sensualmente Bakura mientras detenía las manos del chico, antes de que consiguiera desnudarlo, sonriendo un poco al ver la expresión de ansiedad y frustración que cruzaba en ese instante aquel apuesto rostro.

-¡Sí, por supuesto que Sí! Solo déjame terminar con lo que he empezado-suplico Marik ansioso viendo directamente a las agatas que eran aquellos violetas ojos, que le sonreían burlonamente.

-¿Crees poder tomarme, Marik? Yo no lo creo-dijo con burlón tono Bakura, dejando que el chico continuara su exploración.

-¡Por supuesto que podré! Después de todo si el faraón pudo tenerte ¿Por qué no habría de poder hacerlo yo?-susurro Marik frotando sus caderas contra las del peliblanco, marcando así un ritmo frenético y ansioso, sin darse cuenta de cómo la expresión de Bakura se ensombrecía ante la mención del faraón.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a nombrar a Atem en mi presencia, así como no creas en los rumores que has escuchado, Marik!-dijo molesto Bakura mientras besaba bruscamente los labios del chico, terminándole de arrancar la escasa ropa que le cubría y empujándolo contra la mesa, se posiciono detrás de él de tal manera que las caderas del chico se frotaban en contra del mueble y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le embistió con dureza y fuerza, arrancando de los labios del rubio un grito de asombro así como de placer.

-¡Bakura, Dioses, Bakura!-exclamo ahogadamente Marik, al sentir como era bruscamente tomado, mientras su miembro se frotaba con fuerza contra la mesa, lo cual le excitaba tanto, que no tardo mucho tiempo en venirse, derramándose en el suelo y ante su orgasmo, sus músculos internos se contrajeron, apresando aun mas a Bakura, quien no tardo en vaciarse en el interior del rubio, tras lo cual salió del mismo.

-¡Ahora que ya disfrutaste, Marik! Cuéntame los planes del faraón y su estúpida corte real-dijo Bakura secamente, mientras sé reacomodaba sus ropas sin importarle en absoluto el estado en que se encontraba el rubio, quien sintió como se congelaba ante el tono del peliblanco, comprendiendo que había cometido una tontería aun cuando no podía negar que la experiencia resulto ser muy placentera, por lo que sin mas comenzó a decirle los planes de Atem y su corte una vez que estuvieran en Memphis.

Y algunas horas después... una sombra sigilosa y silenciosa se introducía con gran cuidado en las habitaciones privadas de un miembro muy importante de la corte real, a la espera de su victima...

-¡Buenas noches, Mahado¿Cómo has estado?-susurro una ronca voz a la espalda de aquel hombre, el cual estaba entrando en ese momento en su habitación.

-¡TU¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Llamare a los guardias-dijo Mahado al volverse bruscamente y ver ante si a Bakura, quien con una lobuna sonrisa se acercaba lentamente hasta su presa.

-Si fuera tu, no los llamaría; después de todo no tengo malas intenciones solo quiero hablar y terminar con lo comenzado un día hace tiempo atrás-dijo suavemente Bakura, acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla del otro hombre.

-¿De que estas hablando¿Qué pasa contigo?-susurro extrañado Mahado, estremeciéndose al sentir como el peliblanco se abrazaba a su cuerpo de forma insinuante y atrevida.

-¡No lo recuerdas! El día en que Seth mancillo a Atem, tu me deseabas ¿No es verdad?-dijo Bakura sensualmente besando al terminar de hablar, el cuello del mayor.

-¡Si, lo recuerdo! Pero también dejaste en claro que no querías nada de mi-dijo Mahado apartando al chico con brusquedad de si.

-¡Lo se! Pero tanto tiempo en el desierto, viviendo como un fugitivo, hace que reconsideres las cosas y tengo la seguridad de que me satisfacerias plenamente pues ninguno lo ha hecho hasta ahora-respondió Bakura soltándose de Mahado y dando un paso atrás se despojo de la túnica que lleva, quedando desnudo frente al mismo.

-¿Sabes lo fácil que seria llamar a los guardias y que vinieran por ti? Después de todo es mi obligación-dijo Mahado con la respiración entrecortada pues en verdad que en ese tiempo el chico había mejorado mucho, si ya era hermoso antes, ahora era una verdadera obra de arte.

-¡Entonces hazlo, llámalos y que vengan por mí! Después de todo ya me he cansado de ser un prófugo de la justicia, creo que es momento de que me entregue-dijo Bakura inclinándose para tomar su túnica del suelo y al hacerlo ofreció una excelente vista de su firme trasero.

-¡Creo que puedo llamarlos mas tarde!-susurro Mahado ansioso mientras se colocaba detrás del chico, quien sonrió triunfantemente al sentir el movimiento del otro tonto.

-¡Ya te tengo, estúpido!-pensó Bakura echando su cadera hacia atrás para frotarse contra la mas que obvia erección de Mahado.

-¡Dios, eres hermoso Bakura!-dijo Mahado volviendo al chico en sus brazos para de inmediato, alzarlo y tomar sus labios con un ardiente beso, que fue "gustosamente" devuelto por el peliblanco, aun cuando por dentro estuviera sufriendo de ascos y ganas de devolver el estomago, mas si desea que su plan funcionara debía soportarlo por un poco mas de tiempo.

-¿Mahado, me permitirías hacerte algo? Siempre he tenido este deseo pero mis amantes se niegan a satisfacerme- dijo Bakura con dulzura mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con una radiante sonrisa, que encandilo al otro hombre.

-¿Qué deseas, precioso? Si esta en mi poder, podrás hacer lo que quieras-respondió Mahado acariciando la tersa piel de Bakura, el cual con un rápido movimiento tomo un objeto de entre su túnica, mostrándolo al sacerdote.

-¿Una daga¿Para que la quieres?-cuestiono confundido y porque no, asustado, Mahado al pensar por un instante que Bakura en realidad había venido para matarlo a pesar de su juego seductor.

-He escuchado que cuando hay mas dolor, mas placer se siente y dado el hecho de que ninguno es virgen, pensé que si corto tu piel y tu la mía seria mas placentero-susurro Bakura con aire angelical.

-Comprendo; me parece bien pero prefiero que lo hagas con otra daga ¿No te molesta, verdad?-dijo Mahado mientras retiraba la daga de las manos del peliblanco y la contemplaba suspicaz, después de todo no podía asegurar que el filo de la misma no estuviera envenenado.

-¡Como digas! Pero ¿Dónde hay otra daga?-pregunto ansioso Bakura, frotando brevemente su hombría para demostrar su obvia erección al sacerdote, el cual de inmediato le mostró el sitio donde guardaba una bellísima daga, incrustada de piedras preciosas.

-¡Es hermosa, digna de ti, Mahado!-susurro Bakura admirando el arma por un instante.

-También la tuya es bella, Bakura-susurro Mahado mientras que con un rápido movimiento hería el muslo del chico, utilizando para ello la propia daga del peliblanco, quien soltó un ahogado gemido de dolor y placer a la vez.

-¡Mahado!-exclamo Bakura con ansiedad mientras hería al hombre con la daga que le fue proporcionada justo en el pecho muy cerca de su corazón y mientras se infligían herida tras herida, a la vez que se besaban con pasión y acariciándose de forma violenta y brusca pareciendo aquello mas una guerra que un acto de amor; mas en el momento en que Mahado estaba por entrar al cuerpo del peliblanco, comenzó a convulsionar de manera salvaje, lo cual aprovecho el chico para separarse del sacerdote.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-susurro Mahado mientras escupía sangre, ahogándose con la misma.

-¡Eres tan estúpido! Sabía que no podría acercarme a ti, excepto si te ofrecía lo que deseabas desde hace tiempo. La daga con la que te herí contenía un fuerte veneno, no así mi propia daga, Mahado. Solo era cuestión de esperar a que hiciera efecto y sabes entre mayor es el movimiento mas rápido es su actuar-dijo Bakura simplemente mientras se vestía, viendo perecer al sacerdote entre fuertes espasmos de dolor.

-Y ahora ¡El siguiente: Seth!-susurro fríamente Bakura mientras cortaba algunos pedazos de tela, usando para ello las sabanas del lecho, y cubría con ellos las heridas que había recibido por parte de Mahado, para luego recolocarse su túnica y una vez listo, se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de que lo hiciera...

-¡Nunca podrás acércate a Seth! No es tan confiado como Mahado-dijo una suave y dulce voz, que de inmediato reconoció Bakura, quien sin volverse solo dijo...

-¡Hola Isis, hace tiempo que no sabia de ti!-dijo el peliblanco sin ningún tono de voz en particular.

-¡Bakura!-saludo Isis con agrado en la voz.

-¿A que has venido? Si vienes a decir que lo hecho ha sido un tontería, puedes ahorrarte las palabras; no necesito tus consejos porque no conseguirás nada en absoluto, ha llegado la hora de la venganza y ha eso vine-dijo Bakura inexpresivo todavía.

-¡Lo se perfectamente! No por nada poseo el don de ver el futuro y el pasado y por eso mismo he venido a prevenirte, serás traicionado y por lo mismo pagaras una larga condena, Bakura-dijo Isis con voz tranquila.

-¡Eso no me sorprende! Se ha que me estoy arriesgando, y como ya se lo dije a Mahado, ya me canse de ser un prófugo y ya ha llegado el tiempo de que me entregue y aunque no lo creas estoy cansado de esta vida y se muy bien que tu hermano, Marik o quizás Omar será quien me traicionen, por eso mismo nadie mas sabe que he venido a matar a Mahado, excepto una sola persona quien es de mi total confianza y es la única que sabe que me encuentro aquí, después de todo no me quitarían este placer; lo que suceda después de esto solo Ra podrá decidirlo; así que nos veremos luego Isis, a menos que desees avisar a la guardia-dijo Bakura mientras se acercaba al balcón para marcharse.

-¡Mucha suerte, Bakura! Siento todo el daño que te han hecho-dijo Isis despidiendo al ladrón, el cual solo sonrió tristemente ante las ultimas palabras de la joven, para de inmediato abandonar la escena de su crimen.

Y algunas horas mas tarde, todo era un verdadero infierno en la ciudad de Memphis, puesto que los hombres de Bakura atacaban como si de una plaga se tratara, enfrentando sin misericordia a los guardias del faraón, así como los guardias del resto de la corte real pero antes de que algún bando pudiera ser considerado vencedor...

-¡BAKURA!-grito Atem desvainado una espada, en persecución del peliblanco, quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante la presencia del "grandioso" faraón de Egipto.

-¡Faraón!-dijo con mofa Bakura volteándose para ver a Atem.

-¡Eres un maldito engreído! Te piensas importante solo porque has burlado a mis hombres en mas de una ocasión ¿verdad profana tumbas?-dijo Atem molesto mientras colocaba el filo de su espada en el cuello del ladrón.

-¡No me creo importante, faraón! Solo se que en muchos aspectos soy mucho mejor que tu, Atem y sino tienes nada mejor que decir, será mejor que me marche, después de todo lo que viene hacer aquí, ya lo hice-dijo con soberbia Bakura mientras alzaba una blanca mano y retiraba el filo de la espada de su propio cuello.

-¿Crees que te dejare marchar tan fácilmente? Todo este infierno es culpa tuya y mereces pagarlo, Bakura-dijo Atem fríamente.

-¡No se a que te refieres! Yo no he sido responsable de nada en absoluto, así que no me vengas con tonterías, Atem; quien a llevado a Egipto a su ruina has sido tu y no yo-dijo Bakura con desgana, mientras avanzaba unos pasos para marcharse definitivamente de ese sitio.

-Imagino que no te importara lo que suceda con ella ¿verdad?-dijo Atem con malicia mientras señalaba hacia un punto en particular, en donde un hombre por demás conocido por Bakura traía encadenada a una chica que era mas que apreciada para el peliblanco.

-¡Talía¿Qué te ha hecho¿Por qué la has capturado?-dijo Bakura angustiado al ver el cuerpo maltrato de su amiga.

-Así que Omar tenía razón, esa chica es tu mayor y única debilidad ¿Por qué será? Es que acaso el ladrón mas famoso de todo el reino ¿Esta enamorado? Si te rindes ante mí, dejare a tu amiga en paz, Bakura, así que suelta tus armas-dijo Atem imperativo, sabiendo perfectamente que el peliblanco no lo haría no cuando tenia todas las de ganar puesto que sus hombres estaban mucho mejor organizados y a pesar de que Marik y Omar les habían informado del ataque no contaban con la astucia del ladrón.

-¡Esta bien, me rindo pero déjala ir, Atem! Tu problema es conmigo, no con Talía-dijo Bakura soltando sus armas y al hacerlo sus hombres dejaron caer las suyas propias, rindiéndose.

-¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente?-cuestiono extrañado Atem, al ver aquella escena.

-Porque ella es algo puro y fiel; porque ella se parece tanto a mi querido Imay, algo que has olvidado Atem, que Seth y tu maldita corte te hicieron olvidar y ya estoy cansado de pelear contra ti, quiero reunirme con Imay y no mataras a Talía que es tan dulce y buena como una vez lo fuiste tu-dijo Bakura con tranquilidad, descontrolando con sus palabras al faraón, quien no tardo en reponerse y dar orden de que lo apresaran y entonces...

Al cabo de unos días, se hicieron los preparativos para dar muerte a todos aquellos que habían traicionado al reino y a su faraón, aunque ninguno de ellos pertenecieran a la corte real, quienes eran los verdaderos traidores.

-¡Bakura!-susurro Marik al ver al indomable ladrón con el cuerpo todo lacerado y muy mal herido, con muchas de sus heridas aun abiertas y sangrantes.

-¡Hola traidor, disfrutas con el espectáculo!-dijo con desprecio Bakura viendo al rubio en frente de el.

-¡Jamás fue mi intención todo esto! Pero claramente te advertí que no traicionaría a mi faraón, profana tumbas-dijo Marik con altivez.

-¡Púdrete Marik, no eres digno de lastima, ni de nada; solo eres un vil esclavo de Atem! Solo déjame preguntarte algo, pues tengo curiosidad ¿Acaso te jode como pago a tu servidumbre?-dijo con burla Bakura, mientras reía fríamente al ver la cara de estupor del rubio, el cual solamente le abofeteo ante su insolencia.

-¡Eres tu quien no vale la pena! Tan solo mírate: no eres mas que un despojo humano y mañana lo serás aun mas, y junto contigo lo serán todos tus seguidores, los cuales son tan idiotas que prefieren la muerte antes de servir al poderoso faraón Atem-dijo Marik saliendo con altivez del lugar, dejando detrás a un peliblanco muerto de risa, pero una vez que el rubio salio, comenzó ahogarse con la sangre que salía de sus pulmones.

-¡Mis hombres! Ninguno de ellos merece la muerte pero estoy agradecido por su lealtad, algo que Atem jamás conocerá, después de todo su vida es aun mas solitaria que la que alguna vez tuve en el desierto; lo único que me preocupa es ¿Qué habrá sido de Talía? Desde que le dije al faraón que me recuerda a Imay, tengo miedo por lo que pueda sucederle, después de todo Omar no me interesa, el tendrá su castigo cuando llegue el momento pero... Talía, no merece ser lastimada-pensaba Bakura con tristeza.

-¡Joven Bakura!-susurro una voz que extrañamente le resultaba familiar al peliblanco, quien con grandes esfuerzos alzo la cabeza para buscar a su interlocutor.

-¡Raziel, eres tú!-exclamo Bakura al ver al guardia personal de Imay.

-¡No haga ruido, joven Bakura! Voy a sacarlo de aquí-dijo Raziel mientras abría las cadenas en las muñecas del peliblanco, quien cayo exánime en brazos del guardia.

-¿Dónde esta Talía?-pregunto Bakura mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Raziel.

-¡Ella se encuentra bien! He logrado liberarla, lo esta esperando al final del pasillo-respondió Raziel con calma, mientras ayudaba al peliblanco a incorporarse, llevándolo consigo hacia la salida; hacia donde los esperaba Talía pero antes de que llegaran...

-¡Por lo que veo también eres un traidor, Raziel! así que ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi guardia personal ¿No es así?-dijo una fría voz, que estremeció tanto al guardia como al peliblanco.

-¡Mi señor faraón! Por favor comprenda... lo que esta haciendo no es correcto, el joven Bakura siempre ha sido un amigo para usted, mi amo-susurro Raziel angustiado, mientras intentaba razonar con Atem, lo cual era imposible pues verdaderamente el faraón, no atendía a ninguna razón.

-¡ATRÁPENLOS!-ordeno Atem, al resto de sus guardias, quienes de inmediato obedecieron apresando al peliblanco y al guardia.

-Pensaba prolongar el día de tu condena, Bakura pero dado el hecho de que ni siquiera puedo confiar en mi guardia personal, creo que ha llegado el momento de que los dos sean castigados; después de todo Raziel también me ha traicionado-dijo Atem haciendo una señal para que se llevaran a ambos.

Y al cabo de algunos momentos todo fue rápidamente dispuesto para llevar a cabo la ceremonia que seria la perdición tanto de Bakura, como de Raziel e incluso de Talía.

-¡Alza la cabeza, Bakura! No quiero que te pierdas de esto-dijo Atem desde su trono, vistiendo un traje ceremonial completamente incrustado de finísimas joyas, mientras veía al peliblanco a su lado, quien con la cabeza agachada permanecía imperturbable junto al faraón.

-¡Talía, Raziel!-susurro Bakura al ver en el centro de aquella explanada a su amiga y al guardián encadenados entre cuatro pilares, al mismo tiempo que un grave cántico se dejaba escuchar, el cual no era presagio de nada bueno pues el peliblanco sabia bien lo que aquel canto significaba, se estaba llevando a cabo un ritual que condenaría eternamente las almas de Talía, Raziel y la suya propia, lo cual no le importaba pero las de su amiga y la del guardián no eran justo que se perdieran por la insensatez del faraón.

-¡No temas por nosotros, Bakura! Por favor no te derrumbes; ambos estaremos bien, ya lo veras-susurro suavemente Talía sin evitar el gemido de dolor que escapo de sus labios al ser en ese instante herida con una daga por parte de uno de los sacerdotes, así como Raziel que también era herido por otro sacerdote.

-¡Talía, Raziel, mis amigos!-murmuro Bakura con tristeza, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas de manera silenciosa pero no por eso dejaron de ser notadas por Atem.

-¡Así que lloras por esos traidores! Que conmovedor resulta y eso que todavía no se termina esto, así que imagino que lloraras sangre cuando esto lo haga ¿No lo crees así, amigo mío?-susurro Atem con malicia mientras alzaba con brusquedad el cuerpo maltrecho de Bakura hasta colocarlo a su alcance, obligándolo a verlo directamente al rostro; notando con sorpresa que el peliblanco lo veía con marcado rencor lo mismo que odio en sus ojos.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme amigo! Puesto que no lo soy y nunca lo he sido; solo fui amigo de Imay y él esta muerto-dijo Bakura con odio y rabia mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre al que el faraón lo estaba sometiendo, sin conseguirlo en absoluto, puesto que se encontraba atado de manos y eso le imposibilitaba el escape.

-¡Imay, otra vez¿Cuándo entenderás que el jamás existió¿Qué siempre fui Atem?-dijo ácidamente Atem mientras jalaba el blanco cabello, lanzando hacia atrás la cabeza de Bakura, dejando al descubierto el apetecible cuello del joven, quien no pudo evitar soltar un ahogado gemido ante el dolor que sintió.

-¡Cuando te des cuenta de que todo esto esta mal! No puedes jugar con las personas como si solo fueran títeres a tu servicio, no puedes hacer esto y pensar que por ser el faraón eres intocable; algún día te arrepentirás de todo el mal que has hecho, Atem-dijo Bakura con pena y dolor mientras cerraba los cansados ojos, volviéndolos abrir sobresaltado al sentir como los labios de Atem recorrían con suaves y ligeramente húmedos (puesto que la punta de una lengua, también estaba presente) besos, su cuello entreteniéndose bastante tiempo en las marcas que un látigo había dejado en el mismo y que casi le rompió la traquea y de solo recordar ese momento un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras intentaba deshacerse de su captor.

-¡Así, muy bien! Eres tan hermoso, siempre has conseguido volverme loco, Bakura-susurro seductor Atem mientras "atacaba" el lóbulo auricular del peliblanco, murmurando las palabras directamente en su oído.

-¡Aléjate de mí, bastardo!-exclamo Bakura con rabia, empujando -con los hombros- en ese instante a Atem con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz en esa situación y como bien dicen: "cuando mas desesperada es la situación, mas fuerza sacas" Pues en este caso, se vio cumplido pues fue tal el empuje que no solo se alejo del faraón sino que por el mismo, termino rodando cayendo por las escaleras-puesto que el trono de Atem se encontraba sobre una plataforma-hasta detenerse a los pies de las columnas donde Talía y Raziel se encontraban y levantándose con gran esfuerzo y trabajo pudo incorporase y a pesar de estar atado, se fue encima de uno de aquellos sacerdotes -que extrañamente llevaba la sortija milenaria, puesto que había sustituido a Mahado- en un intento por detener aquel ritual pero justamente en ese momento llegaba a su punto mas alto y de repente una luz comenzó a envolver a los cuatro (Talía, Raziel, Bakura y el sacerdote).

-¡AMO BAKURA!-grito Talía angustiada por su amigo, sobretodo al ver como quedaba también atrapado en aquel ritual, igual que ella y el guardia del faraón.

-¡SEÑOR FARAON, NO SE ACERQUE!-grito Raziel preocupado al ver acercarse a Atem, quien fue indirectamente alcanzado por aquella luz pero sin quedar envuelto en la misma.

-¡ARUKAB!-grito el joven faraón, sin ser consciente de como lo llamaba, intentado llegar hasta su amigo pues justo en ese momento recordaba todo lo bueno que aquel chico peliblanco representaba en su vida y si lo perdía, volvería a quedarse solo y eso era algo que no deseaba que ocurriera nunca mas puesto que su corazón se hundiría otra vez en la oscuridad y deseaba sentir una luz de esperanza que lo salvara de caer de nuevo.

-¡IMAY, ALEJATE!-grito el peliblanco con dolor puesto que no deseaba perder a su amigo, pues siempre lo seria -a pesar de todo el daño que como faraón hubiese causado- y se había prometido protegerlo cada vez que lo necesitara pero eso había resultado imposible por culpa de Seth, pero algún día se vengaría del orgullo sacerdote mas ahora no podía hacerlo, pero por no poder realizarlo en ese instante no significaba que no lo haría, quizás en otra reencarnación lo conseguiría, por eso mismo no deseaba que nada malo le pasara a su amigo, después de todo así como el era su luz, Imay también era la suya y deseaba tanto volver a sentirla, que alguien pudiera amarlo por quien es en verdad y no por ser solo una sombra de si mismo, como en ese momento.

"Han cometido muchísimos errores en esta vida, han dejado que hechos contrarios y ajenos a lo establecido previamente interfirieran con su destino, involucrando a seres inocentes y haciéndolos caer junto con ustedes; así que ahora deberán rectificar dichos errores, no tendrán la paz, por lo menos en 5 milenios pues han condenado a sus almas a la oscuridad eterna de la que no escaparan hasta que la luz vuelva a brillar para ustedes y los inocentes que han metido en esto.

Mas la luz no brillara si antes no están dispuestos aceptar sus errores y corregirlos, así pues:

Faraón Atem, estarás en la oscuridad hasta que una luz de esperanza llegue a tu vida y esa misma luz te ame por tu oscuridad y por quien eres, librándote de la misma, así como aprendas amar a dicha luz por su pureza y por quien es.

Para ti: profana tumbas Bakura, tu alma se sumergirá en una sombra de si misma hasta que alguien pueda amarte por quien eres en realidad y vea en ti, la fuerza de tu amor y tu amistad, a pesar del dolor que puedas provocar, esa luz te amara sin importar nada mas, salvándote de dicha sombra, haciéndote vivir por vez primera y le recompensaras con un amor real aunque al principio niegues tus sentimientos e incluso puedas herirlo cruel y profundamente pero el amor, si aprendes a sentirlo y demostrarlo, podrá ha ambos salvarlos.

Pequeña Talía: Has demostrado la dulzura de tu corazón por tu señor Bakura, pero en este momento se ha llenado de odio hacia tus verdugos, hacia el faraón y también hacia Bakura; por eso en tu nueva vida un corazón de luz y bondad, así como de oscuridad y maldad tendrás; hasta que Bakura pueda amar y tú puedas perdonar.

Guardián Raziel: Posees un espíritu noble y fiel, mas tu entrega no es reconocida pues has fallado en tu deber como protector de la luz de Horus; condenado serás a continuar sirviéndole por la eternidad hasta que seas capaz de enmendar tu error y puedas proteger la luz de tu faraón así como puedas entender la diferencia entre amor, pasión, deseo y entrega fiel; solo entonces serás libre.

Así pues quedan sus destinos sellados, ligados por 5 milenios los unos con los otros hasta que se vuelvan a reunir y puedan corregir lo que tanto mal ha provocado ahora, pues así como ustedes han quedado condenados también serán juzgados y condenados aquellos que directa o indirectamente ha propiciado este desenlace.

Hoy los dioses hemos hablado e impuesto una condena eterna hasta que sus espíritus vuelvan de nuevo a ser libres, al ser corregidos los errores presentes, en el futuro de nuevo habremos de juzgar y decidir, mas si continúan en esta ansia de destrucción, eso es lo que habrá de conseguir y serán destruidos y olvidados; solo la luz de un ángel podrá salvarlos, pero no será fácil encontrar dicha luz.

Por ultimo Bakura y Atem serán condenados a permanecer en cerrados en los objetos milenarios por haber asesinado, aplicando sentencia cuando no es a ustedes a los que corresponde hacerlo, pues eso es deber de los dioses".

Se escucho repentinamente aquella sentencia en tres voces místicas y antiguas, que estremecieron a los juzgados y condenados por los dioses: Ra, Isis y Anubis; siendo así como los espíritus de Bakura y Atem fueron encerrados en la sortija del milenio y el rompecabezas del milenio -que justamente en ese instante se fragmento hasta hacerse pedazos- respectivamente. Mientras que las almas de Talía y Raziel fueron transformadas en lo que podría considerarse "mounstros" o bien almas en penas, pues la primera adquirió la apariencia de una jovencita con el lado derecho en sombras y una ala de murciélago a su espalda, mientras que el lado izquierdo se encontraba cubierto de luz y una ala de ángel en su espalda, así como en sus manos sujetaba su corazón divido entre la bondad y la maldad. En cambio Raziel, fue envestido con una armadura y una túnica especial, así como armado con un poderoso báculo para la defensa de su señor.

5, 000 años después...

Por las vueltas del karma, todos aquellos condenados volvieron a reencontrarse en el torneo de las sombras de un hombre llamado Maximillian Pegasus, quien sin saberlo había acelerado tales reencuentros, que habían comenzado a despertar en el momento en que un chico muy inocente y puro, tal cual si fuera un ángel, de nombre Yugi Moto armo, lo que ni los expertos habían logrado, el rompecabezas del milenio despertando así al espíritu del faraón Atem.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora: Lamento mucho no haber actualizado en el mes de junio y hacerlo hasta ahora -en agosto- pero entre las vacaciones y el hecho de que este es el ultimo capitulo sobre el pasado de Bakura pues realmente me he tardado en la actualización ya que como se darán cuenta, este es el capitulo mas largo que hasta ahora he escrito sobre este fic, así que por lo menos espero que sean comprensivas por mi tardanza. Por otro lado, en la parte donde los sacerdotes entonan el cántico, le recomiendo oír la música del grupo ERA, particularmente la pista llamada "Miserere Mani" pues gracias a la misma es que me inspire para escribir esta condena eterna. Así pues les dejo con las respuestas a sus comentarios -obviamente del capitulo anterior- que como siempre me animan a continuar, también al final de los mismos encontraran el nuevo sistema que utilizare para la actualización de mis fics puesto que agrego dos nuevas historias y por lo mismo el sistema cambio, así pues lo que esta entre paréntesis es la serie a la que pertenece la historia y las parejas principales, siendo la primera la protagonista de todo y las demás son co-protagonistas del fic. Por lo que espero les guste este nuevo sistema. Además dejen sus mail en los siguientes reviews para poder responderles vía correo a los mismos pues con las nuevas modificaciones de eso va ser difícil de realizar. Gracias.

Diosa Atena¡Oye, no te ofendas! Que no fue por ofenderte mas bien al contrario, además la que debería de estar indignada soy yo, que para ser incondicional te tardaste en enviarme un comentario pues en el anterior capitulo no lo hiciste, si no hasta ahorita por lo que creo que estamos a mano; así que trata de que no vuelva a pasar pues sino fuera por ti y Kida, este fic se habría ido a la basura y solo para ti y para Kida les adelantare que - si todo sale como espero- para él capitulo 7 ya incluiré la tan ansiada escena de la violación sobretodo por que el resto de las ideas las puedo ir metiendo de poco a poco a través de flash back y creo que así puedo avanzar mas en el fic ¿Qué opinas tú? Así que deberás de esperarte hasta él capitulo 7 para saber que sucede y espero que entonces si me mandes comentarios o sino te vuelvo a balconear.

Kida Luna: Pero que obsesión tienen con Seth no es que me queje, pero la neta que para ser tan desgraciado, ustedes siguen en las mismas y sino me creen nomás miren lo que le ha hecho a Atem, por su culpa Imay desapareció ¿No creen que eso es una injusticia? Como ya les comente en el correo que les envié antes, no esta mal el nombre de Midori pero les pediría que buscaran el de azul, ya que es mi color favorito, por lo que ya tienen tarea para cuando vuelva de vacaciones. Por otro lado tienen mucha razón Raziel es muy leal, lastima que termina mal parado, por lo menos eso quise que se viera en este capitulo y espero haberlo logrado. Con respecto a Talía ya les dije que la dejen por la paz, la chica es muy buena con Bakura y no hace ningún daño al contrario también ha pagado los platos rotos. En cuanto a la dichosa traición como ha visto tienen un 50 de razón y otro 50 de error puesto que resulto mas complicado de lo esperado y si bien Marik tiene cierta responsabilidad, también la tiene Bakura, Atem, Seth y hasta Omar ¿Por qué creen que en el futuro se vuelven a encontrar y estarse fregando mutuamente? Y Bakura lo vengara, solo que no en el pasado sino en el futuro (sino me creen lean el de milenio) o sino ¿Por qué piensan que se echo al plato a Seto? Y eso si que fue un gran sacrificio y por eso mismo dije que este fic nace sobre la base de milenio y no al revés aun cuando en ciertas partes se van involucrando mutuamente ambos fics, además recuerden que Kaiba era virgen, o sea no fue muy amable con el mismo, a pesar de su virtud, puesto que de manera inconsciente se vengo de lo que Seth le hizo a su querido amigo Imay, al llevarse la virginidad del orgullo Seto Kaiba. ¡Lamento la robada de idea! (No es cierto, jajaja) por lo que pueden seguir con su propia idea, seria interesante eso de Yami / Marik, mas por ahora no quiero saber nada al respecto, eso podría se perjudicial para mis fics, así que vayan tomándolo con calma y luego lo escriben¡POR FIS! Gracias por las porras y como ven aquí concluye esta parte y creo que se entiende como es que se odian todos y porque están tan relacionados en el futuro. Reitero mis felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, pero también espero me feliciten por el mío propio que ha sido el día 2 de junio y curiosamente también soy géminis y tengo una hermana gemela ¿De casualidad tendrás tu, alguna? Y muchas gracias por tu mail, con el cual ya me contestaste varias de mis dudas y en cuanto haya decido el nombre de mi computadora te lo haré saber pero con la lista que me distes creo saber cual le daré.

Nuevo sistema de actualización de acuerdo a mis fics (orden alfabético:  
¿Bailamos? (Capitán Tsubasa, Steve x Oliver)  
Corazón de sombra y luz (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Severus x Remus)  
Primera semana del mes, entre los días 1-7

La sombra de un amor (Yu gi oh, Bakura x Ryu y las parejas del fic de milenio)  
Magia Lunar(Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, Harry x Draco, Serena x Darien, Lucius x Severus x Remus)  
Segunda semana del mes, entre los días 8-14

Mundos Distintos, Mismo Destino (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco, Sirius x Remus, Severus x Elizabeth)  
Un milenio para amarnos (Yu gi oh, Yami x Yugi, Bakura x Ryu, Malik x Marik, Pegasus x Seto, y las parejas que lleguen a salir)  
Tercera semana del mes, entre los días 15-21

Vuelvo a ti (Gravitation, Yuki x Shuichi, Tomha x Mika, y las parejas que se formen en el Inter)  
Cuarta semana del mes, entre los días 22-31

Así mismo es muy posible que escriba uno que otro epilogo para fics ya terminados como son:

Cuando me miras así (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Quédate conmigo (Harry Potter, Harry x Draco)  
Sentimientos encontrados (Harry Potter, Draco x Harry x Severus)

Y de ser así serian subidos por orden alfabético también es decir segunda, tercera y cuarta semana del mes, mas como todavía no es seguro que los escriba, no pongo fecha definitiva, eso se vera según el trabajo que tenga en la escuela.

LUZY SNAPE. 


	7. ¡VIOLACION!

LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR.

Capitulo 7¡Violación!

-¡Otra vez esos malditos sueños! Por más que intento comprenderlos me resulta imposible ¿Qué es lo que desean decirme? Desde que robe a Pegasus, el ojo del milenio eso estúpidos sueños no dejan de presentarse una y otra vez, atormentándome, mostrándome hechos que no entiendo, personas con las que alguna vez estuve relacionado de una u otra manera, mas sin embargo no puedo saber que es lo que esta correcto o que no lo esta; incluso he llegado a pensar que robarlo, ha resultado ser una pésima idea y más ahora que el faraón esta tomando tanta fuerza, así como han aparecido mas poseedores de artículos del milenio. Si tan solo pudiera entender esos sueños y saber que tratan de decirme-pensaba Bakura mientras despertaba confundido por los sueños que le perseguían continuamente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Bakura¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño?-pregunto Ryu, viendo a su yami, sorprendido por la rara actitud que el mismo presentaba.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa, Ryu!-exclamo Bakura molesto con la interrupción del otro chico.

-¡Lo sé, perfectamente! Pero me incumbe cuando no me dejas dormir y sinceramente por mí puedes hacer lo que desees, que no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que hagas; mas necesito dormir y mientras estés dando vueltas, no consigo hacerlo por lo que te pediría que te duermas, ya que mañana tengo que hacer un examen, Bakura-dijo Ryu tranquilamente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? Nadie le habla al gran Bakura como tú lo has hecho-dijo el peliblanco fríamente al mismo tiempo que abofeteaba la mejilla del otro chico, quien solo se limita a llevarse una pálida mano hacia su lastimada mejilla, sobándola lentamente para de inmediato darle la espalda a su yami y acomodarse para poder dormir el resto de la noche, ignorando por completo a Bakura, cerrando incluso el enlace mental que los unía ya que gracias al mismo es que había despertado al sentir la confusión de su yami y no saber a que se debía puesto que no le agradaba la sensación.

HUNDIÉNDOME.  
Ahora te diré lo que he hecho por ti He llorado 50,000 lagrimas Gritando, engañando y sangrando por ti Y tú sigues sin oírme Hundiéndome

GOING UNDER.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you 50 thousand tears I've cried Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you And you still won't hear me Going under

-¡Lo odio, Dioses cuanto lo odio¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así? No tiene ningún derecho hacerlo, que sea mi yami no se lo da, pero lamentablemente creo que Bakura se piensa que lo tiene; sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que me duele y hiere su actitud hacia mí, y por él he llorado tanto y hecho tantas cosas imperdonables y sigue tratándome mal, y no se percata de todo lo que sufro por un poco de su atención-pensaba Ryu dolido y no solo por el golpe sino también por la actitud de su yami, de quien cada día estaba mas y mas encariñado, llorando lagrimas de sangre, descargando su dolor en mudos gritos, de tal manera que el otro peliblanco no podía escucharlo, hundiendo a su corazón en una gran tristeza.

No quiero tu mano esta vez me salvare a mí Misma Tal vez me despierte para ¿una vez?  
Ni atormentada por mi derrota diaria ante ti Ni siquiera cuando pensé que tocaría fondo.  
Descendiendo de nuevo Hundiéndome

Don't want your hand this time I'll save Myself Maybe I'll want wake up for once Not tormented daily defeated by you Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again I'm going under

Luego de aquella escena fue transcurriendo el tiempo con rapidez, de tal manera que pronto se encontraron enfrentando un nuevo duelo, esta vez el de la idea había sido Seto Kaiba para el desagrado de Bakura, quien por motivos personales decide hacer una alianza con un extraño chico rubio que poseía el cetro del milenio y entonces... 

-¿Por qué coqueteabas con Yugi Moto?-cuestiono Bakura encarando a su hikari, quien le veía extrañado.

-¡No se de que estas hablando! Yo no le "coqueteaba" a Yugi, por si no lo recuerdas, es mi amigo y no tienes porque ponerte en ese plan, Bakura. Ya te lo he dicho otras veces que seas mi yami no te da ningún derecho sobre mi-replico Ryu cansado por la excesivamente celosa actitud del otro peliblanco, pues en verdad que no la comprendía, después de todo solo eran un hikari y un yami conviviendo juntos a pesar de que algunas veces tenia la sensación de estar tocando fondo con respecto a la relación que ambos mantenían sin saber exactamente cual era la misma.

Ahogándome contigo Caigo eternamente Tengo que liberarme Hundiéndome

Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through I'm going under

-¡Mantente alejado de Moto y no volveré a reclamarte nada, Ryu!-exclamo Bakura enojado.

-¿Qué tiene Yugi que ver en esto¿Por qué de repente te interesa tanto el con quien hablo o dejo de hacerlo¿Será acaso que estas celoso¡No te entiendo, Bakura! En verdad que no lo puedo hacer me atosigas, me ahogas y me haces tropezar contra pared solo para caer inevitablemente y todo porque Yugi es mi amigo y me simpatiza, algo que por lo visto te desagrada muchísimo ¡Vaya tontería! En cambio no puedo decir nada con respecto a tu "peculiar" relación con Isthar ¿No es así? Pero la verdad es que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con él, siempre que no me involucre directamente o que lastime a Yugi y al resto de mis amigos; en realidad necesito liberarme de ti y tus absurdos-dijo Ryu cansado de su yami pero antes de que este pudiese responder, los padres del chico le llamaron desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué me llamaban?-pregunto curioso Ryu al llegar ante sus padres.

-¡Ryu, tenemos que salir por algunos días debido al trabajo de tu papá! Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti; sabemos que eres un chico muy responsable y por lo mismo no consideramos necesario dejarte al cuidado de alguien, después de todo siempre has mostrado una gran responsabilidad y madurez a pesar de tu corta edad, hijo-dijo suavemente la madre del peliblanco.

-¿Entonces se irán por algunos días¿Cuántos serán?-pregunto Ryu con calma para nada sorprendido por lo repentino del viaje, ya que sus padres a cada rato se la pasaban saliendo a causa de los compromisos de trabajo de su padre.

-¡No lo sabemos exactamente! Pero quizás una semana o tal vez mas-respondió el padre.

-¡Comprendo¿Cuándo se irán?-volvió a preguntar Ryu curioso. 

-¡Mañana temprano, antes de que marches a la escuela!-respondieron los dos a la vez.

-En ese caso, lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar-dijo Ryu con calma, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de su madre y un gentil ¡buenas noches! De su padre.

-¡Ryu, a pesar de que te quedaras solo, le pediremos al señor Moto que este al pendiente de ti! Quizás no vivimos cerca pero sabemos bien de que él te cuidara, además de que si lo deseas puedes invitar a dormir a tu amigo Yugi, así no te sentirás tan solo en estos días, hijo-dijo el padre, mientras veía asentir a su hijo.

Enturbiando y revolviendo la verdad que aflora Ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no lo es Siempre confundiendo los pensamientos en mi cabeza Así que no puedo confiar en mí nunca más Descendiendo de nuevo Hundiéndome

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies So I don't know what's real what's not Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore I'm dying again I'm going under

-¡No tienen de que preocuparse! Todo estará bien, después de todo solo son algunos días, así que pueden ir tranquilos-dijo Ryu con calma, sonriéndoles a sus padres, quienes también le devolvieron la sonrisa tras lo cual, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-¡Así que tus padres, van a salir! Y piensan dejarte solo ¿No es cierto, hikari?-dijo Bakura interesado, pues a través del lazo había podido oír toda la conversación anterior. -Si ya lo escuchaste, para que deseas que te lo diga, Bakura-replico Ryu enfadado.

-¡Cierto, no es necesario que me lo digas! Pero solo por curiosidad ¿Qué piensas hacer estos días?-pregunto Bakura sin ocultar su curiosidad.

-¡No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia! Pero como se que no me dejaras en paz; no tengo plan alguno de momento, mas quizás: le pida a Yugi que venga uno de estos días, así no estaré todo el rato contigo y tu mal genio, Bakura-dijo Ryu como si nada, acostándose a dormir e ignorando por completo a su yami, quien al escuchar su respuesta mostró su desagrado pero controlándose, regreso al interior de la sortija del milenio también ignorando a su hikari.

-¡No logro comprenderlo¿Por qué actúa así? Lo único que logra es confundirme, en realidad se tan poco de Bakura y quizás sea por eso que le miento así como él lo hace conmigo-pensaba Ryu mientras se iba quedando dormido.

Y en los días que siguieron, resultaba obvio que la relación entre ambos peliblancos era cada vez mas tensa puesto que ninguno quería dar explicación alguna acerca del porque se comportaban como lo hacían el uno con el otro y viceversa. Ahogándome contigo Caigo eternamente Tengo que liberarme Soy, así que continúa y grita Gritare, desde muy lejos No estaré deshecha otra vez Tengo que respirar No puedo seguir hundiéndome

Drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through So go on scream Scream at me I'm so far away I won't be broken again I've got to breathe I can't keep going under.

-Yugi es muy bueno, en realidad es el mejor amigo que podría tener; en verdad me hace sentirme genial, como nadie mas logra hacerlo y ahora que no están mis padres ha sido un gran acompañante; no cualquiera vendría conmigo sobretodo cuando su casa esta antes que la mía-se decía Ryu mientras preparaba la comida de aquel día, sin percatarse de que Bakura lo observaba con una marcada furia que poco a poco se iba transformando en lujuria al verlo moverse sensual por toda la cocina.

-¡Por mis dioses, es tan perfecto! Mi hikari es verdaderamente una divina tentación que jamás podría ser mía; aunque ¿Por qué debo respetarlo? Pero mas que nada ¿Por qué debo contenerme?-pensaba Bakura mientras se comía con la mirada al otro chico, quien ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las reacciones que estaba provocando en su yami.

Y mientras Ryu se movía de un lado para a otro, sacando ollas, sartenes y los alimentos que usaría ese día , Bakura iba acercándose lentamente hacia el chico, quien tarde se dio cuenta de todo aquello pues hasta que tuvo a su yami arrinconándolo en contra de la mesa se percato de su acercamiento.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Bakura¡Déjame trabajar en paz!-exclamo indignado Ryu, intentando empujar al peliblanco mayor sin conseguir nada en absoluto, temblando al sentir como el mismo bajaba su cabeza para poder besar su cuello.

-¡Lo que siempre me a pertenecido por derecho: tu cuerpo, hikari!-susurro Bakura con voz ronca, deslizando sus manos con avidez por el tierno cuerpo del chico, quien estaba consternado ante las palabras de su yami.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-susurro asustado Ryu, intentando luchar al sentir como Bakura arrancaba los botones de su camisa, para de inmediato despojarle de aquella prenda, desnudando su torso, que fue atacado por los hambrientos labios del mayor, mordiendo sus delicados pezones, mientras arañaba su espalda, marcándola.

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, así como el anterior, y gracias a diosa Atena por los comentarios que me dejaste y que ya he respondido vía mail (que por cierto, no me dejaste tu correo, una cosa era tenerlo previamente y otra el que lo dejes ¿qué conste?) Así que espero que este capitulo también te guste y que por fin ha llegado a la parte de la violación -la cual apenas comienza y continua en el proximo capitulo, puesto que mi inspiracion se fue de vaga y ya me tarde en subir el capitulo, asi que aguanteme y poco mas- que tanto has estado esperando por lo que realmente deseo te guste y no te decepcione.

Les dejo así mismo con la lista de quienes me han escrito y dejado un review, los cuales ya fueron contestado (en caso de haber dejado correo, por que sino lo hicieron pues no he podido responderles) así que han debido de recibir un correo con la leyenda: respuesta review, por lo que vean sus cuentas de correo electrónico.

Diosa Atena. Kida Luna.

Luzy Snape. 


	8. Humillado confundido

LA SOMBRA DE UNA AMOR

Capitulo 8: Humillado / confundido

-¡Lo que siempre me ha pertenecido por derecho: tu cuerpo, hikari!-susurro Bakura con voz ronca, deslizando sus manos con avidez por el tierno cuerpo del chico, quien estaba consternado ante las palabras de su yami.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-susurro asustado Ryu, intentando luchar al sentir como Bakura arrancaba los botones de su camisa, para de inmediato despojarle de aquella prenda, desnudando su torso, que fue atacado por los hambrientos labios del mayor, mordiendo sus delicados pezones, mientras arañaba su espalda, marcándola.

-¡Eres tan delicioso, Ryu, un verdadero bocado que jamás me cansare de probar!-dijo Bakura con un ahogado gemido mientras no dejaba de chupar y acariciar los tiernos pezones de su asustado hikari, quien a pesar de estarlo no dejaba de luchar incansable para deshacerse de aquel agarre, intentando quitarse de encima a su yami algo que solo conseguía, excitarlo aun más para la desesperación del mas joven.

-¡Por favor... Bakura... déjame!-pedía una y otra vez Ryu luchando por quitárselo de encima, sin lograrlo en lo absoluto.

-¡No, mi hikari, jamás te dejare marchar; no antes de que seas completamente mío!-dijo Bakura sin dejar de acariciar el cuerpo de su pequeño, al mismo tiempo que le seguía despojando del resto de sus ropas hasta dejarlo solamente con su ropa interior, entreteniéndose con deslizar su mano, una y otra vez por encima de la misma, complacido de ver como Ryu lucia asustado ante todo aquello y mas aun al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de su hikari lo traicionaba pues a pesar de todo, una ligera excitación comenzaba a despertar en el mas chico de los dos peliblancos y lo cual solo conseguía aumentar la lujuria de Bakura, que desesperadamente arranco la ultima prenda de Ryu, desnudándole, dejándolo así a su completa merced.

-¡Bakura... NOOOO!-gimió con fuerza Ryu mientras arqueaba en un ángulo casi imposible su espalda al ser su miembro chupado por la boca y lengua del yami, de una manera tan intensa que resultaba dolorosa y debido a eso no tardo en derramarse en su interior, ahogando un gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios ante aquella nueva sensación que lejos de desagradarle le había dejado completamente aletargado e indefenso.

-¡Que poco aguante tienes, hikari! Pero como es tu primera vez es obvio que no sepas controlarte, luego iré enseñándote hacerlo; mas ahora tengo otra cosa en mente-murmuro Bakura mientras se sentaba encima de los muslos del pequeño, para evitar su escape en el instante en que se quitara la ropa, y así muy pronto estuvo tan desnudo como se encontraba Ryu, quien con sus ojos amatistas totalmente abiertos veía aterrado como su yami se desnudaba y una vez que lo estuvo... Procedió a recostarse sobre el pequeño y delgado cuerpo, cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-¡BAKURA!-grito-gimió Ryu fuertemente al sentir como el yami frotaba su dura erección contra su cadera de una forma nada delicada.

-¡OH, si di mi nombre, grita, gime; no sabes como me pone eso, Ryu! Estoy tan duro como hace mucho tiempo que no lo estaba y todo es tu maldita culpa por ser tan endemoniadamente hermoso y deseable, por lo cual tendrás el honor de satisfacerme como nadie mas ha tenido el placer de hacerlo, mi tierno hikari-susurro roncamente Bakura mientras obligaba al más pequeño abrir sus suaves piernas para instalarse entre ellas y así poder acceder aquella dulce entrada que tanto ansiaba, poseer y tomar para si mismo.

-¡Por favor Bakura, no lo hagas! No me hagas esto si es que me aprecias, no me mancilles de esta manera-suplico temeroso Ryu al sentir como su yami abría sus piernas, rozando con su erección, su entrada.

-¿Por qué temes, pequeño? No deberías hacerlo, soy realmente bueno en esto y sé bien que te encantara dé tal manera que rogaras por mas, muchísimo más; después de todo has sido tú el que ha buscado esta situación ¿Crees que no he notado como mueves tu cuerpo, como me provocas con tu sensualidad, como te acercas hasta mí, como me hablas en susurros ansiosos? Todo este tiempo has querido que esto pasara, niño-murmuro Bakura al mismo tiempo que con un solo empuje se introducía dentro de su hikari, sin preparación alguna, arrebatándole su inocencia y pureza con aquel brusco, cruel y fuerte movimiento que solo consiguió arrancarle un intenso grito de dolor al joven peliblanco.

-¡Mal nacido, desgraciado maldito¿Cómo se ha atrevido¿Cómo puede hacerme esto¡Lo odio, lo odio! Algún día me vengare de esta humillación ¿Cómo puede decir tantas estupideces¿Cómo es capaz de creer que he sido yo el que lo ha provocado? Pero juro que esto no se quedara así... ¡OH, cielos que se detenga, que pare por Dios!-pensaba Ryu mientras sentía todo su cuerpo crispado de un intenso dolor que iba en aumento conforme aquellos embistes por parte del otro se hacían mas y más violentos, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, incrementando su rudeza, su violencia y sin poder contener toda la gama de sentimientos que le envolvían desde repulsión, asco, odio hasta -inesperadamente- un entrañable placer, lloro fuerte e intensamente, dejando fluir con libertad aquellas cristalinas lagrimas que siguieron derramándose con mas ganas en el momento en que Bakura se vaciaba en su interior, lo cual provoco un gran ardor en sus músculos rasgados, a la vez que él se corría de nuevo, entre ambos puesto que su yami se había encargado de estimularle otra vez, al masturbarle con continuos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes en una burda imitación de lo que había estado haciendo dentro de su dañado interior.

-¡Por Rá, ha sido verdaderamente delicioso, hikari¿Quién habría pensado que fueses tan estrecho y apretado¡Eres en realidad una joya, Ryu!-dijo con descarada complacencia Bakura mientras salía del maltratado cuerpo, sin importarle el rastro de sangre y semen que dejaba atrás suyo y así se incorporo con extremada lentitud, para luego tomar sus ropas y vestirse con calmada parsimonia, sin preocuparse o tan siquiera acongojarse por las lagrimas que aun fluían por las enrojecidas mejillas de su hikari, quien al sentir como su yami le abandonaba había adoptado una posición fetal, abrazándose a si mismo en un intento por encontrar algo de protección.

-¡Te odio, no sabes cuanto te desprecio, Bakura! Algún día me cobrare esta humillación-siseo ronca y ahogadamente Ryu, viendo desde su posición como el peliblanco terminaba de vestirse en ese momento, deseando que se marchara de una buena vez pero a un mismo tiempo anhelando su cercanía, su calor y lo cual no podía comprender del todo ¿Por qué tenia todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados entre sí en su interior?

-¡Por favor no me salgas con esas! En verdad que no té queda el papel de "damisela" ultrajada, Ryu. Y como no puedo aguantar tus "histerias", nos veremos después, pequeño pero quiero advertirte algo antes¡Tú eres mío, solamente mío y de nadie mas y que no se te olvide nunca, hikari!-dijo Bakura con vehemencia mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre la cadera de Ryu, obligándole ha cambiar de posición hasta estar de espaldas contra el piso y una vez que lo consiguió, bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello del asustado hikari para de inmediato besar, morder y succionar la base del mismo, justo donde se sentía su acelerado pulso, dejándole un gran moretón, para demostrarle al que quisiera ver que aquel pequeño era solamente suyo y de nadie mas; luego de eso se levanto de su lugar y se marcho dejando atrás aun tembloroso muchacho que ante la sorpresa de aquella inesperada acción había dejado de llorar, por lo cual solo se alcanzaban a escuchar y percibir unos leves hipados.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan cínico, luego de lo que me ha hecho? Pero lo peor de todo es lo que estoy experimentado dentro de mí ¿Por qué nunca antes había sentido algo como esto¿Por qué justamente ahora en que Bakura me ha violado con crueldad? Aunque lo más importante ¿Qué es lo que siento por él¿Qué?-se cuestionaba Ryu mientras se incorporaba trabajosamente, sintiendo como algo viscoso y caliente terminaba por resbalar por sus blancas piernas sabiendo muy bien que sangre y semen manchaban a las mismas.

Y así, luego de levantarse se encargo de recoger su ropa rasgada y que estaba tan rota que mejor decidió tirarla a la basura, después de todo no le serviría nunca mas, aparte de no estar muy seguro de desear conservarla puesto que siempre seria un recordatorio de lo sucedido con su yami, en ese día para posteriormente subir con -bastante- trabajo hacia su habitación, metiéndose de inmediato en la regadera para lavarse.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? solo ha conseguido que lo odie con toda mi alma ¿Cómo pudo robarme mi inocencia y pureza? Si tan solo hubiese sido más tierno, mas dulce pero se mostró tan cruel, dañándome sin importarle nada mas que satisfacer su placer; dejándome a mí tan humillado, sintiéndome tan destrozado pero quizás lo más terrible de esta cobarde situación sea esta duda que ahora alberga mi corazón¿Qué es lo que siento en realidad por Bakura, que?-pensaba Ryu confundido mientras algunas lagrimas de rabia corrían por sus humedecidas mejillas, a la vez que frotaba con fuerza la barra de jabón sobre su cuerpo intentando borrar las marcas que su yami le había dejado, aunque era algo imposible ya que solo eliminaba sangre y semen sin conseguir borrar los moretones, magulladuras y rasguños, aumentado así su desesperanza y el sentimiento de humillación que lo recorría enteramente.

Y mientras tanto Bakura se encontraba paseando tranquilamente en un parque cercano.

-Pensé que probándolo, me sacaría estas ansias de hacerlo mío; este deseo de poseerlo, de que no conozca a nadie más que a mí y a pesar de ultrajarlo, de haber probado su delicioso y juvenil cuerpo, de tomarlo hasta el éxtasis ¡No me ha sido suficiente! Aun deseo obtener más y más de mi hikari ¡Por Anubis¿Qué me has hecho¿Por qué has despertado este loco deseo dentro mío, Ryu?-pensaba confundió Bakura sentándose en un columpio, meciéndose con lentitud sin realmente darse cuenta de que lo hacia perdido por completo en sus pensamientos.

-¡Extraño comportamiento! Algo le esta inquietando, sé que debería dejarlo solo pero molestarlo un poquito no creo que le haga mucho mal ¿O sí?-se decía un rubio viendo con malicia al confundido peliblanco.

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejas en paz, Malik?-susurro una voz -algo más suave- dentro de la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y así me dejas en paz, Marik?-replico Malik, ignorando por completo a su hikari.

-¡Solo conseguirás meterte en líos! Aunque no creo que eso te importe siempre lo haces ¿verdad? así que es mejor que te deje, no quiero ser testigo de tus tonterías-dijo Marik cerrando el nexo que le unía a su yami.

Y así...

Continuara...

notas de autora: espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, y como ven las actualizaciones van a ser algo erraticas por lo que les pido sus correos para poder informales cuando estas ocurran. gracias por su apoyo. les dejo la lista de quienes me dejaron un review.

Kida Luna Ina-Mizuki

luzy snape. 


	9. Encuentro doloroso

LA SOMBRA DE UN AMOR

Capitulo 9: Encuentro doloroso.

ADVERTENCIA: LIGERO LENGUA SOEZ Y VULGAR, ASI COMO UNA LEVE INSINUACION DE VIOLACION, ASI QUE ES SU RESPONSABILIDAD CONTINUAR LEYENDO.   
-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y así me dejas en paz, Marik?-replico Malik, ignorando por completo a su hikari.

-¡Solo conseguirás meterte en líos! Aunque no creo que eso te importe siempre lo haces ¿verdad? Así que es mejor que te deje, no quiero ser testigo de tus tonterías-dijo Marik cerrando el nexo que le unía a su yami, el cual una vez libre de esa molestia camino hasta donde se encontraba el peliblanco para de inmediato sentarse junto al él, en otro columpio, balanceándose también con lentitud siguiendo el movimiento del otro.

-¿Qué quieres, Malik¿Vienes a molestar?-dijo con fría calma Bakura, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus molestos pensamientos dando vueltas todavía en su cabeza.

-¡En que mal concepto me tienes, Kura¿Es que acaso no puedo acercarme porque este preocupado por ti?-dijo irónico Malik, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia su compañero mientras una sonrisa sardónica se instalaba en sus labios.

-¡Tú, preocupado por mí, no me hagas reír¿Qué es lo que quieres, molestar?-reitero Bakura secamente, abriendo de repente los ojos clavando su intensa y penetrante mirada púrpura en el molesto rubio, quien se sintió un poco intimidado ante la misma pero podía mas su curiosidad que su incomodidad por lo que decidió seguir incordiado al peliblanco.

-¡OH, por supuesto que no! Yo de "verdad" estoy preocupado por ti; luces tan abatido que se me hace muy extraño, puesto que no eres de los que se dejen tumbar tan fácilmente por eso es que quería ofrecerte mi ayuda por si la ocupas-dijo Marik disimulando su curiosidad con una bien fingida preocupación que por un momento logro engañar al peliblanco pero siendo este el maestro de los engaños no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que en verdad ocultaba el güero por lo que una interesante idea cruzo su mente y sin variar su pétrea expresión procedió a ponerla en marcha.

-¿Entonces quieres ayudar, verdad?-el rubio asintió brevemente-¡Bien! Siendo así creo saber como puedes hacerlo, tan solo ¡Sígueme!-dijo Bakura levantándose ágilmente de su lugar para echar andar de inmediato sin esperar a Marik, quien tras el desconcierto inicial, siguió al peliblanco caminando a sus espaldas intrigado por saber hacia ¿Dónde se dirigirían? Mas iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notaba hacia donde iban hasta que finalmente terminaron dentro de una cómoda y bastante agradable habitación, muy sencilla pero agradable y sobretodo limpia.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Kura?-pregunto intrigado Marik al percatarse -por fin- del sitio donde habían terminado, extrañándose del mismo.

-¡Soy Bakura, no Kura! así que no me pongas diminutivos y en cuanto a tu pregunta¡Digamos que decidí aceptar tu ayuda, porque sabes: realmente la necesito, ya que tengo un problema de suma urgencia que resolver, rubio!-dijo con sensual voz Bakura mientras ponía el cerrojo a la puerta para que su "presa" no pudiera escapar, algo que le seria imposible de hacer aunque lo intentara pero no estaba de mas ser precavido para de inmediato recargarse contra esta a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos en una pose relajada por completo.

-¡Y yo soy Marik, no rubio! Por lo que tampoco me pongas apodos y por cierto ¿Cuál es ese problema tan urgente que hay que resolver?-dijo con voz gutural Marik mientras se movía cual felino, de manera sensual y provocativa, hacia el peliblanco hasta quedar a solo milímetros del mismo, amoldando su cuerpo contra el otro, rozando -intencionadamente-una contra la otra, las despiertas hombrías frotándose de forma sexy contra su compañero.

-¡Creo que lo sabes perfectamente, Marik!-susurro sexy Bakura justo antes de terminar con los escasos milímetros que les separaban para poder tomar así los labios ansiosos del otro chico, devorándoles en un fogoso y apasionado beso a la vez que sus blancas manos no se estaba ni un segundo quietas y se encargaba de ir deshaciéndose de las molestas ropas que cubrían a su amante, el cual tampoco estaba sin hacer nada, pues así como el peliblanco le desvestía, Marik también lo hacia con este, de tal manera que en pocos minutos se encontraban por completo desnudos y andando hacia atrás, terminaron por caer en la cama, en donde no tardaron en dar rienda suelta a su encuentro.

-¡Así que este es tu problema! Me pregunto ¿Qué tendrás para estar así?-murmuro Marik cuando sus labios fueron liberados, luego de que el aire comenzó a faltarles a ambos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás para permitir que Bakura besara y mordiera su cuello, marcándole con sus dientes y labios.

-¿Realmente eso te importa en este momento?-respondió Bakura en un susurro mientras se impulsaba hacia delante para volver a rozar su erección contra la del otro, quien gimió fuertemente ante el contacto. -¡La verdad no me interesa¡Dioses, sigue con eso!-replico Marik estremeciéndose todo al sentir como Bakura masturbaba su erección con rápidos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, jugando con su glande de una deliciosa manera que le estaba volviendo loco de deseo y anhelo.

-¡Eres muy ardiente, Marik!-dijo Bakura complacido de ver la forma en que el rubio respondía ante sus caricias pues a diferencia de su hikari, este chico no era nada cohibido, menos aun inhibido y daba tanto como él tomaba; en cambio Ryuo era un llorón muy poquita cosa al lado del egipcio.

-Pero Ryuo es mas dulce y tierno, aparte de que el era virgen ¿Cómo podría ser un experto en las artes del amor o la pasión? Nunca nadie le ha enseñado a diferencia del rubio quien es mas pervertido que tú ¿Cómo puedes comparar? El pequeño hikari es mucho mejor que este chico, pues tu Ryuo esta limpio /aun cuando tú le ensuciaste cruelmente/ en cambio el egipcio es toda una fichita-censuro la voz de la conciencia de Bakura, las acciones del peliblanco yami, quien ante la misma se tenso notablemente y dejo de jugar y acariciar al rubio debajo de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Bakura¿Por qué te detienes?-pregunto extrañado Marik al darse cuenta de la inactividad del otro chico, que se detuvo justo en un punto muy interesante en intenso pues estaba por alcanzar su liberación y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto pues no le gustaba quedarse a medias.

-¡Vamos, hombre, sigue¿Qué no ves que necesito correrme?-exclamo molesto Marik mientras deslizaba sugerentemente sus morenas manos por la sudada piel de su amante, tratando de hacer que volviera a la interrumpida acción.

-¡Deberías de concentrarte en lo que estas haciendo, Bakura! No creo que a tu amante le guste que le dejen a medias y menos cuando has sido el que busco este ridículo encuentro, pero al fin y al cabo nunca has sido muy listo; pues si lo fueras jamás habrías lastimado de esa manera al dulcísimo hikari que es Ryuo ¿verdad? Pero claro, yo tan solo soy tu vocecita interior esa que se supone te dice lo que es correcto e incorrecto aunque siempre me tiras al demonio y por eso no me prestaste atención cuando te dije que no podías hacerle eso a Ryuo porque sabes el bello hikari nunca te perdonara que le robaras su virginidad e inocencia como el vil ladrón que eres, jamás te podrá amar, así como jamás podrás tenerlo totalmente pues cuando alguien llegue y le ofrezca un sentimiento verdadero y real, ese día lo perderás pues podrás tener su cuerpo pero nunca su corazón o su alma y deberás conformarte con esta clase de encuentros, donde solo tendrás una burda imitación de lo que es en verdad hacer el amor, pues eso nunca lo conocerás-dijo reprobadora la vocecita dentro de Bakura.

-¡Maldita seas, vete al diablo!-exclamo molesto Bakura mientras en un inesperado movimiento, separaba las piernas del rubio, abriéndolas para de inmediato entrar en el chico con un solo, fuerte y profundo embiste que hizo gritar de dolor a Marik pues a pesar de no ser virgen, la embestida había sido tan repentina y sin ninguna clase de preparación que en verdad le había dolido, pues aquel idiota no solo le había embestido sin ningún cuidado sino que tampoco se había detenido a esperar a que se acostumbra, moviendo de inmediato dentro de él provocando que su culo se lastimara con aquellos bruscos embistes que mas que placer le provocan mucho dolor y rabia ya que el peliblanco no mostraba nada de consideración por su bienestar.

-¡Quitate idiota, me lastimas, ay eres un bruto!-exclamo furioso Marik mientras luchaba por quitarse de encima al peliblanco, quien continuaba penetrándolo son brusquedad y sin consideración alguna.

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito rabioso Bakura mientras daba una última embestida dentro del rubio egipcio para así poder liberar su semen en ese calido interior, liberando un ronco gemido de satisfacción al llegar a su orgasmo, asustando con su grito al lastimado rubio, quien dejo de luchar pues temía que el otro hubiera perdido, por fin, el ultimo tornillo de cordura que le quedaba y continuara desquitándose con él.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a este estúpido¡Maldito sea!-pensó Marik asustado y ahora si, preocupado por su seguridad mientras sentía como su culo le ardía ante el caliente semen que llenaba su interior y lo cual provoco su propia liberación pues la ultima embestida del peliblanco había tocado profundamente su próstata accionando su propio orgasmo, lo cual fue algo que no se esperaba ante todo aquel dolor pero por lo visto su reacción fue meramente fisiológica mas que placentera.

-¡Uy, te has enojado! Como si eso me importara, seré tu conciencia pero no siento ninguna clase de agrado por ti y menos después de lastimar al pequeño Ryuo, él te apreciaba y era una buena influencia pero lo echaste a la mierda con tus acciones, así que ahora yo te voy a chingar, haciéndote miserable pues ya no seré la tonta conciencia ignorada ¡OH no! Ahora sabrás que tan molesta puedo ser, Bakura-dijo fastidiosa la vocecita, chingando con ganas y malicia al peliblanco, quien furioso salio bruscamente del interior de Marik, no importándole el gemido de lastimero dolor que el mismo soltó ante su acción.

-¡Maldita voz, desgraciada!-pensó Bakura rabioso, dejándose caer a un lado del lastimado egipcio.

Y así...

Notas de autora¡Finalmente, lo he logrado! Un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, se que esta algo raro pero necesitaba salir del hoyo en que había caído por lo que espero que ya en el próximo capitulo Ryuo vuelva aparecer y esto comience arreglarse, disculpen el lenguaje soez que puso y algo vulgar pero era necesario pues esa vocecita dará mucha guerra para que el yami peliblanco se de cuenta de que esta enamorado como un idiota de su hikari. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo y me tuvieron paciencia para la actualización. Muchas gracias.

Kida Luna katruina Digital-Riku Ina-Mizuki Jill Osiris

Luzy Snape.

PD: ya me empareje con todos mis fics, en las actualizadas es decir todos han sido subidos en agosto por lo que la próxima actualización ya será mas acorde a mi (olvidado) sistema de subidas, pero es probable que sea hasta después del 12 de septiembre o bien hasta octubre pues en estas semanas salgo del país y regreso hasta luego del 12 de septiembre por eso mismo es que no podré escribir los capítulos que siguen hasta entonces y es por eso que es casi seguro que suba hasta octubre, así que les pido de nueva cuenta paciencia. Gracias. 


	10. provocando dolor

La sombra de un amor.

Capitulo 10: Provocando dolor.

ADVERTENCIA: ESCENAS UN TANTO CRUELES Y SÁDICAS, AUNQUE DE MANERA VELADA, QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR ALGO OFENSIVAS PARA MENTES SENSIBLES ASI QUE ES SU RESPONSABILIDAD CONTINUAR LEYENDO. 

-¡CÁLLATE!-grito rabioso Bakura mientras daba una última embestida dentro del rubio egipcio para así poder liberar su semen en ese calido interior, liberando un ronco gemido de satisfacción al llegar a su orgasmo, asustando con su grito al lastimado rubio, quien dejo de luchar pues temía que el otro hubiera perdido, por fin, el ultimo tornillo de cordura que le quedaba y continuara desquitándose con él.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a este estúpido¡Maldito sea!-pensó Marik asustado y ahora si, preocupado por su seguridad mientras sentía como su culo le ardía ante el caliente semen que llenaba su interior y lo cual provoco su propia liberación pues la ultima embestida del peliblanco había tocado profundamente su próstata accionando su propio orgasmo, lo cual fue algo que no se esperaba ante todo aquel dolor pero por lo visto su reacción fue meramente fisiológica mas que placentera.

-¡Uy, te has enojado! Como si eso me importara, seré tu conciencia pero no siento ninguna clase de agrado por ti y menos después de lastimar al pequeño Ryou, él te apreciaba y era una buena influencia pero lo echaste a la mierda con tus acciones, así que ahora yo te voy a chingar, haciéndote miserable pues ya no seré la tonta conciencia ignorada ¡OH no! Ahora sabrás que tan molesta puedo ser, Bakura-dijo fastidiosa la vocecita, chingando con ganas y malicia al peliblanco, quien furioso salio bruscamente del interior de Marik, no importándole el gemido de lastimero dolor que el mismo soltó ante su acción.

-¡Maldita voz, desgraciada!-pensó Bakura rabioso, dejándose caer a un lado del lastimado egipcio, quien se encontraba en total silencio, observando de reojo al peliblanco, temiendo hacer algún ruido que pudiera molestarle, razón por lo que prefería mantenerse callado e inmóvil pues no se arriesgaría a que aquel bastardo volviera a lastimarlo mas de lo que ya estaba pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar cuestionarse acerca de lo que había sucedido o los porques de todo aquello.

-¿Qué le ha pasado¿Por qué me hizo esto? Si fue él, quien comenzó con todo esto ¡No lo comprendo! Hay algo aquí que no encaja en lo absoluto ¿Por qué de repente se volvió tan bruto? Es como si algo le hubiese molestado pero ¿Qué? No creo que pueda saberlo, además no solo es su manera de tomarme, hay algo desde que lo encontré en el parque; me pregunto si ¿Tendrá que ver con su hikari? Y si asi fuera ¿Qué pudo hacerle el inocente Ryou como para ponerle en este estado? Quizás convendría averiguarlo pues podría resultarme útil en un futuro; creo que le pediré a Malik que investigue, después de todo Ryou confía en mi hikari como no lo hace conmigo, asi que tendré que enviarlo a él-pensaba Marik seriamente, haciendo planes para saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo entre los peliblancos.

-Ya te dije que tus "piropos" no me afectan en lo absoluto por el contrario me hacen tener mas ganas de continuar chingandote "querido Bakura" Y ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? Seguir jodiendo al güero-dijo con irónico cinismo la vocecita del peliblanco.

-¡Eso no te importa en lo absoluto! Lo que haga o deje de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia-pensó Bakura molesto, mientras sentía como un intenso dolor de cabeza estaba empezando, lo cual solamente conseguía empeorar su estado de animo pues verdaderamente aquella voz, era un demonio que le conseguía exasperar y volver loco. 

-¡Que poco aguantas, querido! Y como no resultas divertido cuando te pones asi, te dejare de momento pero te advierto que si vuelves a lastimar a Ryou ¡Vas a suplicar por que me desaparezca definitivamente de tu vida! Porque el pequeño hikari es por mucho mejor que tú, sobretodo porque él si sabe lo que es amar y no solo robar como lo haces tú-dijo condenadora la vocecita para luego de aquello quedarse calladita aunque siempre pendiente de las acciones del ladrón.

-¡La odio, estúpida voz¿Quién se cree que es? Tan solo por ser mi conciencia no le da ningún derecho sobre mí o mis acciones-pensaba indignado Bakura sin percatarse de la mirada evaluadora que el rubio le lanzaba asi como intrigada, mas un repentino movimiento del chico le hizo salir de su letargo.

-¿Dónde piensa que vas?-cuestiono el peliblanco, deteniendo al rubio antes de que pudiera terminar de incorporarse del lecho.

-¡No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Bakura! Pero dado que ya se "termino" no tiene caso que me quede ¿verdad?-dijo sarcástico Marik intentando de deshacerse del peliblanco sin conseguirlo en lo absoluto.

-¡Esto se termina cuando yo lo diga y aun no lo ha hecho, Marik!-susurro Bakura fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso¿Acaso volverás a joderme?-dijo Marik molesto.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-replico de inmediato Bakura soltando al rubio, quien aprovecho eso para reincorporarse y asi levantarse del lecho, pero antes de poder hacerlo por completo, tenia algo que decirle al peliblanco.

-¡En ese caso, me marcho, Bakura!-dijo Marik colocado sus morenos pies en el suelo, pero justo en el momento en que lo hizo- el peliblanco lo jalo hacia si, atrayéndolo hacia su pálido cuerpo mientras murmuraba sobre su oído...

-¡No, no te marcharas hasta que yo lo permita! Además ¿Por qué quieres irte? Todavía sigue lo mejor, Marik-dijo Bakura rozando intencionadamente el pene del chico con una de sus manos, con lo que consiguió sacar un gemido por parte del mismo.

-¡Pero pensé que ya no querías mas, joderme!-dijo sorprendió Marik, mientras sentía al peliblanco jugar con su miembro, estimulándolo.

-¡Por supuesto que no quiero joderte! Pero si quiero que tú me jodas a mí, Marik-dijo Bakura dejándose caer en la cama y separándose del chico, quien estaba mas que sorprendido por las palabras del otro, por lo que le tomo un instante reaccionar y mientras lo hacia...

-¡Claro que quiero ser jodido! Porque mientras Marik me toma, el enlace con Ryou estará abierto y mi ingenuo y llorón hikari va a sentirlo todo, cada gemido de placer, cada punzada de dolor, hasta las descargas de nuestros fluidos y se que eso le dolerá, lo dañara muchísimo; veamos entonces que hará mi idiota conciencia ¿Con que Ryou es mejor que yo y no merecía lo que le hice? Ja, ja eso es bueno, pero ahora aprenderá esa voz y mi hikari que conmigo no se juega, que ambos son míos y deben obedecerme-pensaba Bakura cínicamente mientras abría su mente totalmente para que Ryou pudiera sentirlo asi como él podría sentirlo también y lo que viviera con aquella experiencia.

-¿Qué rayos le sucede? Definitivamente hay algo raro con él, aunque tampoco me voy a quejar por esta oportunidad; después de todo es la perfecta manera de vengarme por su maltrato y hacerle pagar lo que me hizo hace poco, aunque me temo que Malik no lo comprendería asi que será mejor cerrar nuevamente nuestro enlace para que no pueda sentir nada, no me gustaría que resultara herido-pensó Marik malicioso pero también preocupado por el bienestar de su hikari, al cual amaba cada día mas y si bien eso no le impedía tener sexo con otros -puesto que con su rubio hikari aun no habían llegado mas allá de roces y caricias y él era hombre y tenia sus necesidades que satisfacer- estaba seguro que el día en que Malik se entregara a él, ese seria el día en que dejaría de buscar placer en otros brazos.

-¿Qué dices, Marik, no te parece una oferta tentadora?-susurro sensualmente Bakura mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda del rubio, quien ante eso se volvió rápidamente hacia el peliblanco para de inmediato asaltar la boca del mismo en un fogoso beso, que lastimo los labios de Bakura, el cual tan solo soltó un ahogado gemido de placer a la vez que interiormente sonreía complacido al percibir la incomodidad de su hikari.

Y en casa del pequeño hikari peliblanco... Ryou se encontraba recostado en su cama completamente agotado de haber estado llorando asi como agarrotado de haber estado tanto tiempo sin haberse movido con todos sus músculos tensionados, cuando de repente sintió un extraño dolor sobre sus labios como si alguien le hubiese besado con rudeza, pero no tenia sentido ya que no había nadie con él en todo la casa y no solo en su habitación pues si lo hubiera lo sabría, asi que no entendía que era aquella rara sensación.

-¿Qué es esto que siento¿Por qué duelen mis labios¡Dioses, es molesto, me duele y me desagrada!-pensaba extrañado y confundido Ryou ante aquella desagradable sensación.

Mientras tanto con Bakura y Marik, las cosas se iban poniendo más y más "interesantes" o más bien tendría que decir ¿Calientes? Pues realmente el rubio se estaba afanando en el cuerpo del peliblanco, el cual mordía, frotaba salvajemente, asi como también producía pequeñas laceraciones en la blanca piel con sus uñas ocasionando pequeñísimos ríos de sangre que corrían por cada trozo de piel que lastimaba pero como al peliblanco pareciera que no le importaba seguía con aquella especie de lucha que trataba de pasar por una relación sexual pero de verdad que eso estaba muy lejos de ser.

-¡Eres delicioso, Bakura, realmente delicioso!-susurro Marik gustoso mientras frotaba intensa e intencionadamente su pene contra el otro, provocando un gemido de placer y dolor por parte del yami de la sortija milenaria pues aquel frote era demasiado brusco y salvaje sin nada de delicadeza.

-¡Montame, de una buena vez¡Te quiero dentro mío, AHORA!-ordeno Bakura con voz ronca, correspondiendo con la misma rudeza cada frote que el rubio le daba.

-¿Quieres que te tome sin prepararte antes?-cuestiono extrañado Marik por aquella repentina orden, un tanto preocupado pues si bien hasta ahora se habían comportado de manera salvaje tampoco había llegado a hacer tanto dolor como el que implicaba una penetración sin preparación y sabia muy bien que el peliblanco era todo un pervertido ¿Pero tanto? Como para desear aquella clase de dolor.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y MONTAME DE UNA BUENA VEZ, AHORA!-volvió a ordenar Bakura mientras el mismo se empalaba el pene de Marik dentro de su ser, gritando ahogadamente ante la punzada de dolor que le invadió y que se extendió por todo su pálido cuerpo.

-¡Eres un masoquista, Bakura! Empalarte de esa forma ha sido una soberana estupidez, asi que al menos deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a la invasión antes de moverme-dijo Marik exasperado por las tonterías de su amante, quien parecía estar decidido a ignorarlo por completo puesto que comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás penetrándose cada vez mas pudiendo sentir como con cada penetración desgarraba aun mas el lastimo ano del obstinado peliblanco.

-¡Corrijo eres un sádico!-dijo Marik gimiendo ante la continua succión que aquel idiota imprimía sobre su miembro, por lo que ya no se contuvo mas y embistió al otro con fuerza, olvidándose del placer que quería brindarle para concentrarse solamente en su propio bienestar, pues se daba cuenta de que Bakura era un egoísta renombrado que solamente pensaba en si mismo, nunca en nadie mas.

Mientras tanto con el pobre hikari peliblanco, o sea, Ryou...

-¡Basta por favor, basta, me duele, OH Rá, me duele tanto, me esta desgarrando el alma¿Por qué lo hace¿Por qué me provoca este dolor¡Es insoportable¿Por qué Bakura se comporta asi¿No se da cuenta de lo mucho que me lastima, de lo mucho que estoy sufriendo¿Qué es lo que se propone conseguir con esto? Se perfectamente que no es virtuoso o puro sino todo lo contrario pero nunca antes se había comportado asi; él es cruel y sádico como nadie que haya conocido antes, él es un ladrón que gusta de dañar a otros e incluso a mí pero jamás había sido tan perverso como ahora ¿Por qué mantiene abierto el enlace entre nosotros? Dejándome sentir lo que esta viviendo ¿Será acaso que el haberme robado mi virginidad le da derecho a herirme? Porque si eso piensa ¡Es una tontería! Él no tiene ningún derecho y lo que hace no tiene ni nombre ni justificación alguna ¡OH Dioses que pare, que se detenga, no lo soportare mas, ya no mas!-pensaba aterrorizado Ryou mientras sentía cada terminación nerviosa de su frágil cuerpo sobrecargada de dolor aun cuando no presentaba las heridas -que sabia perfectamente Bakura presentaba en su propio cuerpo- de su yami, podía sentirlas todas y cada una de ellas, asi como cada punzada de dolor, lo mismo que cada sobrecogedor estimulo de placer y eso era lo peor porque aquella mezcla de dolor y placer eran insoportables para su delicado cuerpo desacostumbrado por completo aquellas sensaciones, después de todo tan solo algunas horas atrás había sido desvirginado y por lo mismo no tenia manera de enfrentar aquella carga de emociones tan confusas y poderosas, pues nunca antes había sentido el placer sexual menos aun el dolor, asi que su cuerpo estaba demasiado sobrecargado ante algo que desconocía y que estaba consiguiendo herirlo cruelmente.

-¡OH mi querido Ryou, realmente te duele¿Estas disfrutando tanto como yo?-pensaba cínicamente Bakura al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de pura maldad cruzaba por su rostro al sentir el malestar de su hikari que se intensifico al recibir en ese momento la descarga de Marik dentro de su cuerpo, lo que le hizo correrse a él, también y que arranco del pequeño peliblanco un fuertísimo grito de dolor tan desgarrador que Bakura lo escucho perfectamente en su mente.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, se que es algo inesperado y extraño pero mi inspiración es la que manda y esto fue lo que salio, por lo que espero sean comprensivas y comprensivos. Espero sus comentarios al respecto, en el próximo capitulo será algo mas emocional pues hará su reaparición Talía, es decir, cambio de corazón y será un gran consuelo para el pobrecito de Ryou -con quien por cierto estoy siendo muy mala, asi que si creen que me estoy pasando ¡Díganmelo!- lo cual hará que Bakura aprenda una que otra lección que necesita con urgencia (Saber amar) les pido disculpas si se sienten lastimadas (os) por este capitulo y lo cruel que salio pero poco a poco voy saliendo del bache y consiguiendo seguir subiéndole e ir haciendo los capítulos mas largos cada vez, aunque todavía no mucho pero ya voy de gane -pues en anterior fueron 4 hojas y ahora son 6- (después de todo ya casi estaba por mandarlo a la goma y eliminarlo de la red, porque no mas no me salía, mas al parecer ya eso se va arreglando lentamente) Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo y me tuvieron paciencia para la actualización. Muchas gracias.

preseacombatirallison diosa Atena HerzeleidGirl TheDarkQueenAngel (DamaOscuraDePiscis)

Luzy Snape.

PD: como comente en un milenio para amarnos, las actualizaciones serán casi cada dos meses, o mas bien me llevara dos meses subirle a todos mis fics asi que deberán tener paciencia para las subidas. ¡Lo siento! Pero son muchas historias y con el trabajo no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir como antes que estaba en la escuela. 


	11. Desconsuelo, ternura y un nuevo castigo

La sombra de un amor

Capitulo 11: Desconsuelo, ternura y un nuevo castigo.

-¡OH mi querido Ryou, realmente te duele¿Estas disfrutando tanto como yo?-pensaba cínicamente Bakura al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de pura maldad cruzaba por su rostro al sentir el malestar de su hikari que se intensifico al recibir en ese momento la descarga de Marik dentro de su cuerpo, lo que le hizo correrse a él, también y que arranco del pequeño peliblanco un fuertísimo grito de dolor tan desgarrador que Bakura lo escucho perfectamente en su mente.

-¡Ya no mas, no mas por piedad!-susurraba Ryou con voz cansada así como desesperada, agotado hasta la extenuación con todo su cuerpo sobre excitado así como desgarrado pues cada terminal nerviosa estaba tan cargada de impulsos que el dolor se transformaba en una verdadera pesadilla y su joven cuerpo no estaba ni preparado ni acostumbrado a un dolor como aquel y que poco a poco pareciera querer llevarle a la inconsciencia algo que no parecía posible pues mientras el enlace estuviese abierto su propia mente era bombardeada con tantos estímulos que le resultaba imposible desconectarse aun cuando ya no soportara ni un estimulo mas y mientras el pequeño peliblanco clamaba por un poco de paz, sacudiéndose su cuerpo delicado con fuertes convulsiones no se dio cuenta de que una carta en su baraja empezaba a brillar paulatinamente hasta que alcanzo su máximo resplandor y entonces...

-¡OH pequeño hikari, tranquilo, el dolor pasara! Yo me encargare de que pare, pequeño Ryou-susurro un dulce voz proveniente de una extraña jovencita que se encontraba aun lado de la cama del peliblanco.

-¿Cambio de corazón?-susurro desconcertado Ryou, creyendo que la presencia de la carta era una alucinación de su perturbada mente.

-¡Por Ra, me estoy volviendo loco¿Cómo es posible que te vea? Y además bastante real-dijo Ryou anonadado, viendo alucinado la tierna sonrisa que cambio de corazón le dirigía.

-¡No soy una alucinación, pequeño hikari! Soy muy real pero el ¿Cómo? Es un secreto que más adelante le contare, mi joven señor; ahora lo importante es encargarse de mi arrogante señor Bakura y por cierto mi nombre es Talía, no cambio de corazón-susurro Talía con suavidad mientras se acercaba hasta Ryou, lentamente, evaluando la situación del peliblanco.

-Mi "querido" jefe no puede comportarse como un idiota y lastimar ha alguien tan dulce y bueno como el pequeño hikari-pensaba Talía mientras abrazaba tierna y protectora mente a Ryou al mismo tiempo que deslizaba con lentitud y suavidad sus dedos por las blancas hebras en una gentil caricia que tenia por fin consolarlo así como aliviar en algo su dolor.

-¡Gracias, Talía!-susurro Ryou con voz cansada sintiéndose un poquito mejor con el consuelo de cambio de corazón.

-¡El jefe lo pagara! No puede hacer esto de nuevo o el hikari no lo soportara otra vez-pensaba Talía mientras su lado oscuro brillaba y su lado claro continuaba consolando a Ryou, de tal manera que en poco tiempo sucedió...

-¡Que demonios!-pensó Bakura incorporándose bruscamente al sentí un fuertísimo dolor-mas no físico- desgarrador y cargado de pena así como de tristeza que provocaba un estremecimiento a su alma como nunca antes había sentido y no sabia a que se debía exactamente.

-¿Estas bien, Bakura?-pregunto curioso Malik al ver pensativo y con un puño sobre su corazón al peliblanco Yami.

-¡Estoy perfectamente! Pero es tarde y creo que debo volver a casa de mi hikari y tú también, Malik-dijo Bakura evasivo.

-¡Si eso quieres, por mi no hay problema!-dijo Malik, levantándose de la cama para buscar su regada ropa y una vez que la tuvo reunida, procedió a colocársela, sin dejar de observar al peliblanco extrañado de su comportamiento con el cual se iba convenciendo de que le faltaban un par de tornillos pues la verdad que muy normal no actuaba y eso era que le resultaba intrigante.

-¡Bueno Bakura, no veremos otro día!-se despidió Malik, no sorprendiéndose de que el otro no le respondiera en lo absoluto.

-Definitivamente hay que averiguar lo que esta pasando entre el y su hikari y Marik me ayudara a saberlo-pensó Malik saliendo finalmente de aquella habitación.

-¿Qué es este dolor, esta angustia? Estos sentimientos son desgarradores, tan frustrantes, llenos de pena, de tristeza; mas de ¿Dónde provienen¿Quién es responsable de hacerme esto? A mí no me interesan estas emociones tan inútiles, tan patéticas-pensaba Bakura molesto pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar su malestar ante aquellas emociones que rara vez sentía y que le provocaban una sensación nunca antes vivida, que le hacia sentirse en extremo vulnerable, aunque no sabia a que se podía deber todo aquello, o quizás fuera que no quería saber a que se debía.

Y mientras más sentía aquel desconsuelo, más grande era su rabia, lo cual tan solo conseguía hacerlo enfurecer más y más a cada instante que pasaba pero en momento dado pudo darse cuenta de donde provenía su malestar.

-¡Ryou, maldito mocoso! Él es responsable de hacerme sentir algo que no deseo ¿Quién se cree que es¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así? Tan solo es un insolente pero ¡Juro que esto me las pagara!-pensó molesto Bakura al darse cuenta de que aquella tristeza provenía de su peliblanco hikari y ahora que lo sabia hacía planes para darle un escarmiento, por lo que dándose prisa regreso a casa del pequeño hikari dispuesto a darle una lección.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?-pregunto preocupada Talía, al ver y sentir como Ryou echaba a temblar cual hoja mecida por un fuerte viento, sin sabe a que se debía, especialmente porque parecía que se iba reponiendo poco a poco, más de repente todo volvía ha estar como antes o quizás peor que antes. 

-¡Es él, Talía; Bakura ha regresado y esta realmente furioso conmigo!-murmuro asustado Ryou al sentir la presencia de su Yami dentro de la casa y cada vez más cerca de la habitación.

-¿Por qué habría de estar molesto? Se supone que por eso hice que el vinculo también lo afectara a él, para que sintiera el dolor que te había causado y así pudiese comprenderte y nunca más volviera a dañarte; más me temo que he equivocado el rumbo y en lugar de ayudarte te he lastimado sin proponérmelo, Ryou-dijo apenada y desperada Talía viéndose forzada a "desvanecerse" al percatarse de que Bakura estaba por entrar a la habitación y sino deseaba que su "jefe" le impidiera volver a tomar forma real y así poder consolar al pequeño hikari, era mejor desaparecer antes de que Bakura pudiera darse cuenta de su nueva condición, por ahora era mejor que él siguiera creyendo que tan solo era una simple carta y mantenerse entre las sombras para así poder seguir actuando a favor del pequeño ángel.

-¡Hola Ryou¿Cómo estas?-susurro fríamente Bakura mientras entraba al cuarto del joven peliblanco, quien le veía asustado y hecho un ovillo desde su lugar en la cama, mientras al mismo tiempo se cubría tanto como le era posible con las sabanas a manera de escudo puesto que aún yacía desnudo bajo las mantas y eso lo hacía muy vulnerable ante su Yami.

-¡Bien!-respondió débilmente Ryou incrementándose aún más su miedo al ver como Bakura se acercaba depredadoramente hasta donde se encontraba y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se coloco encima suyo, a la vez que le despojaba de las sabanas que le protegían sin el más mínimo de los remordimientos puesto que incluso sonrió complacido al notar la congoja y vergüenza de su recién estrenado amante.

-¡Me alegro, pequeño! Es bueno que te encuentres bien, eso me permitirá castigarte con mayor facilidad pues seria un poco problemático si estuvieses mal, pero como has dicho que esta bien; tanto mejor. Y te estarás preguntando ¿Qué castigo¿De que esta hablando? Pues del castigo que voy a darte por querer pasarte de listo, Ryou; castigo que mereces por hacerme sentir tus patéticas emociones ¿Acaso creías que sentir tu desolación, me conmovería¡Eres un iluso e ingenuo! Por el contrario sentir tan patética demostración de sentimientos, solo ha conseguido que mi rabia aumente y que tu castigo sea aún peor-dijo con una malvada sonrisa en los labios Bakura, mientras deslizaba ruda y bruscamente sus manos por todo el contorno del pequeño cuerpo, en dolorosas caricias, que solo conseguían arrancar lagrimas a un asustado peliblanco.

-¡Por favor no, por favor no otra vez, Bakura, por piedad, no lo hagas!-suplico Ryou aterrado, sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación, pues volvería a ser penetrado, poseído sin ninguna consideración, acometiéndose una nueva violación por parte de su Yami.

-¡Por supuesto que no, mi niño; es tu castigo por creer que puedes ser más listo!-dijo con malicia Bakura sin dejar de tocarle por todos lados, clavando sus uñas en la frágil piel de Ryou, provocándole nuevas heridas haciendo que la sangre volviese a fluir por la blanca piel al mismo tiempo se despojaba de sus ropas con gran rapidez, sin soltar nunca a su prisionero y aventándolas al suelo, una vez libre de ellas.

-¡Debes aprender que solo yo decido sobre ti y nunca al revés. Puesto que eres solamente mío; yo soy tu dueño, tú nunca serás el mío, hikari!-dijo imperativo Bakura mientras volvía a tomar posesión de Ryou, penetrándole sin ninguna consideración e incluso se clava en su interior con la mayor saña posible, como si quisiera hacerle el mayor daño posible; causándole tal dolor al niño, que este imposibilitado para poder escapar de su verdugo, termino por desmayarse ya que el dolor era demasiado y tanto su mente como su maltratado cuerpo, solo encontraron aquella forma de escape.

-¡Te has desmayado, eres un débil Ryou! Pero supongo que ya has aprendido tu lección y ahora creo que iré a tomar un baño ¡Me lo merezco!-dijo Bakura saliéndose del interior del chico, sin arrepentirse ni un segundo al ver correr sangre por entre las blancas piernas, para luego ir por algo de ropa y así dirigirse hacía el baño, dejando detrás suyo a un desvanecido hikari.

-¡Maldito cobarde, hijo de puta¿Cómo se atrevió a mancillarlo nuevamente¡Por Ra, ni siquiera estaba aún recuperado de la vez anterior¿En que clase de demonio se ha convertido Bakura? Él no era así, nunca fue tan cruel pero estos 5,000 años le han trastornado más de lo que imagine, si yo misma no estoy tan mal es porque mis dos lados/bueno y malo/ están en perfecto equilibrio y eso de alguna forma ha evitado que me vuelva loca de remate; más me temo que mi jefe no ha corrido con la misma suerte y para vengarse lo paga en Ryou ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de cuanto daño le hace? Así como de lo mucho que el chico ¿Lo ama? Y en verdad que no merece ese amor tan puro e inocente-pensaba con tristeza Talía mientras permanecía como una sombra, sintiéndose atada de manos para poder actuar y así poder ayudar a Ryou, quien se encontraba por completo perdido en su mente pues al parecer de la chica, el pequeño peliblanco había caído en un fuerte estado comatoso.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, y esta vez no me he tardado tanto, pero la verdad que cada vez más siento que me paso con Ryou, ahora ya ha en coma lo deje; realmente soy muy cruel con el pobrecito pero eso es lo que sale según mi inspiración y con tal de no perderla pues dejo que salga lo que sale, y por favor no se quejen por lo corto /que técnicamente es algo más largo que el anterior pues ahora son 5 hojas y el capitulo 10 fueron solo 4 hojas/ poco a poco voy aumentándole a este fic, así que paciencia y perdón por la pseudo escena de violación, ya que solo la dejo implícita, pero la verdad no me sentía con muchos ánimos para escribir otra a detalle por lo que espero no se sientan decepcionados (as) además consideren el hecho de que estoy actualizando a todos mis fics al mismo tiempo, obviamente mi inspiración tiene un limite y creo que es este. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo y me tuvieron paciencia para la actualización. Muchas gracias.

DemonFanstein ReynaNayami/HerzeleidGirl Maryn Kimura Jill Osiris

PD: Según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización - en el mes de febrero, exactamente por ahí de la cuarta semana es decir, actualizaciones después del día 20 al 30, dentro de alguno de esos días será la próxima subida-o sea el primero en subir será el que mas reviews tenga y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al ultimo, pero eso si todos se actualizaran dentro de esa semana, solo el orden variara.

Luzy Snape. 


	12. Relax: una historia de Malik y Marik

La sombra de un amor.

Una petición especial a TheDarkQueenAngel /se que cambiaste de nombre pero por ahora te dejo con el que firmaste anteriormente¿Podrías permitirme utilizar una parte -no completamente, solo lo necesario- de la introducción de tu fic Alborada? (Harry Potter/Yu gi oh!) Es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para un nuevo fic en parte parecido a tu Alborada salvo el hecho de que en mi idea los personajes fértiles defenderían sus derechos e incluso lucharían contra sus opresores y hasta sus supuestos aliados, conformando un tercer grupo de acción ya que existirían aquellos que desprecian a los fértiles, los que tratan de ayudarles y nuestros protagonistas que se enfrentan a los dos grupos, asi mismo seria un multi crossover entre Gravitation, Harry Potter, Saint Seiya y Yu gi oh! Por eso mismo pido tu autorización para usar una parte de tu introducción pues me serviría mucho para la mía propia aunque llevaría sus propios cambios; por eso mismo solicito tu autorización de uso, ya que no deseo que me tachen de plagio y siempre que alguna idea de fic o escrito de los mismos me ha gustado trato de pedir permiso a su autor (a) como en el caso de mi fic de la sombra de un amor, en el cual use parte del fic de fugitivos de Guerrera luna o Kida luna para poder escribir su inicio pero el resto ya es cosecha mía, asi que te pido ese favor. Gracias.

Capitulo 12: Relax: una historia de Malik y Marik. (Primera parte: chantaje, viaje y reencuentros familiares)

Dedicado especialmente a MarikuIsjhtarLover pues gracias a tu comentario ha surgido este capitulo, que espero te agrade. Lean las notas del final para saber lo que continuara.

Mientras tanto Malik había regresado a la casa que compartía con su dulce hikari, Marik y a la que no tardo en ingresar de manera silenciosa pero se sorprendió al ver al pequeño rubio sentado en los primeros escalones de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, como si le estuviera esperando.

-¿Qué haces aun despierto, Marik¿No deberías ya de estar dormido, rubio? Es bastante tarde y no te hará bien estar despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, recuerda que no eres muy bueno para desvelarte-dijo Malik con suavidad, viendo al chico extrañado, puesto que su hikari tan solo se limitaba a verle con infinita tristeza en sus ojos mientras tenia su carita apoyada contra sus piernas y recogidas contra su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede, Marik¿Por qué luces tan triste?-pregunto Malik preocupado, acercándose hasta el otro chico para de inmediato sentarse a un lado del mismo y colocándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros, hizo que se recargara contra su cuerpo, abrazándole con ternura y cariño; y luego de un ligero suspiro por parte del chico, este comenzó a hablar.

-¡Ishizu, hablo esta tarde por teléfono, Malik!-murmuro Marik con voz triste y en tono muy bajo, apenas audible pero aun asi en el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, Marik pudo escucharle perfectamente.

-¿Qué quería la bruja? Porque algo ha debido de decirte para que estés tan triste ¿Qué fue¿Qué dijo?-cuestiono curioso Malik, estrechando con mas fuerza el abrazo sobre su pequeño rubio intentando darle valor y consuelo, viendo como el chico ocultaba su rostro en su torso para a continuación echarse a llorar callada y desconsoladamente, lo cual preocupo al Yami rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió¿Qué te dijo la bruja¡Marik dime por favor, mi niño!-exclamo preocupado Malik al ver el desconsuelo de su hikari sin dejar en ningún momento de abrazarle fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-Ishizu, llamo para recordarme que pasado mañana es el aniversario luctuoso de papá y que le gustaría que fuera a la ceremonia que se llevara a cabo, puesto que ya son 4 años desde su fallecimiento, por lo que la familia espera que me encuentre allí ya que soy el heredero de los Isthar's; y que además ya hizo los preparativos correspondientes con Odion para que me encuentre en Egipto lo antes posible, Malik, pero yo no quiero ir ¡No quiero rendirle honores a un ser como él!-exclamo angustiado Marik con voz llorosa, mientras levantaba el empapado rostro de su escondite para poder ver a su Yami y contemplarle absorto.

-¡Maldita bruja, metiche e impertinente¿Qué no sabe que le esta pidiendo un imposible a mi niño¡Ese desgraciado de Zerhap Isthar destrozo a mi pequeño hikari durante tanto años que cuando ya no puede soportar el ver y saber, como lo mancillaba cada noche, yo mismo le asesine! Aun cuando la bruja y demás miembros del clan Isthar culparon de ese asesinato a Marik; tan solo Odion sabe la verdad pues siempre a mostrado fidelidad hacia mi niño y hacia mí; pero ahora me salen con estas pendejadas ¡Maldita bruja, como la odio!-pensaba indignado Malik luego de escuchar la revelación del rubio mas chico.

-¡No te angusties, mi niño precioso! Encontrare la forma de que no tengas que ir a esa ceremonia; la bruja no se saldrá con la suya y si acaso lo hiciera yo estaré a tu lado ¡No te dejare ni un solo momento, pequeño, te lo prometo!-prometió solemnemente Malik, inclinando un poquito su rostro para poder depositar un corto y breve roce sobre los labios del hikari en un tiernísimo beso.

-¡Perdón por interrumpir, mis señores pero necesitamos hablar!-dijo Odion con voz respetuosa y tranquila aunque eso no evito el sobresalto del par de rubios, quienes al instante se separaron con prisa dando por concluida aquella caricia, volteándose a ver sorprendidos hacia el egipcio, el cual mantenía la mirada baja en señal de respeto y obediencia.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Odion?-pregunto Malik apartándose de su hikari, aunque sin dejar de abrazarle por la cintura con un brazo, puesto que no deseaba apartarse de su niño.

-¡Señores, la señora Ishizu ordena que el joven Marik se presente en la ceremonia funeraria de su señor padre! Por lo que incluso a enviado un avión privado para ese propósito y el cual deberá de partir dentro de tres horas-dijo Odion con fría calma a pesar de que por dentro se hallaba muy nervioso pues la mirada rabiosa que Malik le lanzaba no ayudaba en lo absoluto y menos aun, la triste y asustada mirada de Marik.

-¡Dile a la bruja que Marik no ira! Que se las arregle como pueda pero mi hikari no marchara a Egipto; asi que ¡Ve y díselo, Odion!-dijo imperativo Malik dándole ordenes al egipcio con firmeza, extrañándose al ver que el hombre no le obedecía.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué no vas a hacer lo que te ordeno?-cuestiono extrañado Malik, viendo con fijeza a su hombre de confianza.

-¡La señora Ishizu previo su posible negativa a ir a la ceremonia, señor Malik! Asi que digo que no olvidase que asi como ahora goza de un cuerpo propio; el mismo no es permanente aun y que ella sabe la manera de despojarlo de tal privilegio, pues ha visto la manera de hacerlo con la ayuda de su tiara, además de que no es de su incumbencia los asuntos de la familia Isthar y por lo tanto no tiene ningún derecho de interferir con las obligaciones de su hermano Marik; asi que si decide meterse en donde no le llaman, ella misma llevara a cabo el rito necesario para que solo sea un espíritu sin derecho a cuerpo corpóreo-dijo Odion con calma aunque se le notaba que no le agradaba ser el portador de aquellas noticias pero lamentablemente era su deber como guardián de Marik Isthar.

-¡Voy a matarla, bruja maldita, no tiene ningún derecho ha amenazarme!-exclamo molesto Malik, separándose de Marik, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro /como león enjaulado/ rumiando su coraje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para avisarle de mi decisión a mi hermana, Odion?-pregunto suavemente Marik, viendo hacia su amigo, puesto que el chico no le consideraba su guardián para él, era mas que solo ese rol.

-¡Dado el hecho de que el avión debe partir en tres horas, tengo solamente una hora para hacerlo, joven Marik!-respondió con suavidad Odion, al chico.

-¡Comprendo! Por lo visto Ishizu considero cualquier clase de eventualidad posible; lo cual no me extraña, después de todo cuenta con la tiara del milenio ¡Muy bien, llámala y dile que estaremos en algunas horas en Egipto! Pero que no me quedare mucho tiempo, solamente tres días en los que asistiré a la ceremonia como heredero y después regresare a Domino para continuar con mis estudios; en lo que la llamas, yo iré a preparar el equipaje para estos días-dijo Marik con resignación, subiendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para asi poder ir a su habitación, dejando detrás a su Yami y a Odion por completo pasmados por su repentina lo mismo que abrupta decisión.

-¿Señor Malik?-llamo la atención Odion del rubio mayor, quien se había quedado estático ante las palabras de su niño.

-¡Ve hacer lo que ha dicho, mi hikari, Odion! Nos veremos en unas horas-despidió Malik al egipcio, mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras para ir en busca de Marik, al que no tardo en encontrar en su habitación guardando algunas prendas dentro de una maleta.

-¿Vas a ir realmente ha esa ceremonia, Marik? Pensé que estabas asustado con la idea de hacerlo ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?-pregunto con calma Malik, mientras detenía los movimientos de su hikari, dándose cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba y que el mantenerse ocupado le evitaba caer en la desesperación y angustia.

-¡No estoy asustado, sino mas bien aterrado, Malik! Pero conozco a mi hermana y si amenaza con desaparecerte sino voy ¡Lo hará, no lo dudo! Y no soportaría perderte, sin ti simplemente me moriría, eres no solo parte de mí ser, sino también de mi alma; tú me salvaste de las garras de mi padre asi como de toda aquella locura. Ishizu no sabe nada al respecto, porque nunca he querido decírselo además de que no sabría como hacerlo pero contigo siempre ha sido fácil hablar; puesto que me siento seguro y protegido a tu lado. Asi que no me importa estar solamente unos días en Egipto mientras te tenga junto a mí-dijo Marik con cariño dando media vuelta entre los brazos del Yami para poder depositar un suave beso en los labios del rubio mayor, besándole con tanta ternura que Malik no tardo en devolverle la caricia que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas y mas apasionada, asi que sin darse cuenta fue recostando a su niño en la cama, al mismo tiempo que recorría con lentitud, el hermoso cuerpo, dejando dulces caricias por todo lo largo, metiendo incluso una mano por entre la ropa, deslizándose suavemente por la calida piel hasta llegar a los excitados pezones, apresando uno de ellos entre sus dedos índice y medio dándole un suave pellizco que hizo estremecer al pequeño cuerpo que tenia apresado en sus brazos.

-¡Eres tan precioso, niño mío! La mas hermosa criatura que he visto en mi vida-susurro con ternura Malik junto al oído del hikari, para luego besar la mejilla del chico, recorriéndola hasta llegar a sus labios y volver a tomarlos en un apasionado beso, que Marik correspondía con algo de torpeza y timidez pero que sin embargo enloquecía de deseo al Yami, el cual no dejaba de acariciarlo ni un instante a la vez que intentaba despojarlo de las ropas que le cubrían, ansioso de fundirse y hundirse en el cuerpo de su pequeño; mas antes de que pudiera cumplir su anhelo...

Un fuerte toque en la puerta de la habitación, les hizo separarse bruscamente; cayendo Malik hacia un costado de la cama aunque sobre el colchón, mientras que Marik -una vez libre- se había levantado de prisa de su posición en la cama, caminando hacia la puerta a la vez que arreglaba su desacomodada ropa y una vez que lo estuvo, entreabrió la puerta de su habitación para toparse con Odion en el umbral de la misma.

-¿Sucede algo, Odion?-pregunto tímidamente Marik al ver a su amigo.

-¡Siento molestarle, mi señor Marik pero venia a preguntarle por su equipaje¿Ya lo tiene listo?-cuestiono Odion, viendo como el chico negaba con un movimiento de cabeza mientras decía...

-¡No, aun no lo tengo completado; me faltan unos cuando arreglos y estará listo¿Por qué no me das unos 5 minutos para terminar? Te llamo cuando lo tenga ¿Esta bien?-dijo Marik con una apenada sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien, mi señor! Pero recuerde darse prisa; tenemos que estar una hora antes en el aeropuerto antes de partir y es media hora de camino al mismo-dijo Odion tranquilo, mientras daba media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido para darle tiempo a su señor de terminar de prepararse.

-Marik ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Malik, algo preocupado, viendo como el chico continuaba con el arreglo de su maleta y que en ese momento terminaba de cerrar, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en su dirección y eso se le hacia extraño llegando a pensar que quizás le había molestado con sus avances, después de todo conocía muy bien por lo que tuvo que pasar a manos de su padre y que habían dejado un fuerte trauma en su hikari.

-¡Estoy bien, Malik no tienes de que preocuparte!-respondió Marik luego de cerrar su maleta y que una vez lista llevo a las afueras de la habitación para que Odion la recogiera antes de marcharse al aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué no me ves, entonces¿Te moleste con mis avances, acaso? Si fue asi no era mi intención, mi niño-dijo Malik avergonzado viendo con sorpresa la sonrisa que adorno -en ese instante- los labios del chico.

-¡Eres muy divertido asi como especial! Y pensar que nadie sabe lo lindo que eres, los que te conocen creen que eres un sádico, manipulador y muy cruel persona aunque en realidad seas totalmente diferente aun cuando solo lo seas conmigo; y por otro lado ¡No me molestaron tus avances! Para ser sincero me estaban gustando, asi que de no haber sido por la interrupción de Odion, tal vez, podíamos haber llegado mas lejos, antes -claro- de que me volviese asaltar el miedo pero lamentablemente hay que ir a Egipto asi que no hay tiempo para juegos-dijo Marik con calma, sentándose en la cama a un lado del rubio Yami, para de inmediato deslizar su mano por la mejilla del mismo con cariño infinito.

-Entonces ¿Te gusto?-dijo Malik, disfrutando de la delicada caricia de aquella manita sobre su rostro.

-¡Por supuesto; por eso te agradezco la paciencia que me tienes al no obligarme hacer algo que no deseo, Malik! Gracias ha ello poco a poco voy perdiendo el temor que mi padre dejo en mí y ahora será mejor que salgamos o de lo contrario Odion vendrá a buscarnos y ya es hora de irnos; además que ya sabemos como se pone al cumplir con su deber-dijo Marik con ternura, mientras se refería a su guardián, a la vez que depositaba un breve beso en los labios del rubio mayor, quien en pocos segundos regreso al interior del cetro milenario pues con las contadas excepciones de Odion, la bruja de Ishizu, Bakura y Yugi -estos últimos tres por ser poseedores de un articulo del milenio- nadie mas sabia de su existencia por lo que era mejor mantener el anonimato por ahora.

-¡Señor Marik, es hora de irnos!-llamo Odion a la puerta del chico.

-¡Estamos listos, Odion!-dijo Marik abriendo la puerta y colocándose una chaqueta deportiva a la vez que guardaba el cetro en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la prenda.

Asi pues se encaminaron al aeropuerto, donde un avión privado ya les esperaba listo para llevarles a Egipto, país en el cual arribaron algunas horas después encontrándose en la salida de la terminal con Ishizu y Omar Isthar /un primo lejano de los hermanos Isthar/ asi como con un montón de guardaespaldas de la pareja.

-¡Hola hermano, me da gusto verte!-dijo contenta Ishizu besando la mejilla de Marik.

-¡Hola Ishizu¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que te vería hasta llegar a la casa ¿Pensabas acaso que no vendría?-dijo irónico Marik cruzándose de brazos, sin creerse del todo que su hermana estuviera allí por el sentido de hermandad, mas bien se esta pensando que algo tramaba y mas viendo la presencia de Omar pues no eran precisamente primos favoritos mas bien al contrario.

-¡OH no, yo sabia que vendrías! Después de todo mis argumentos te convencerían de hacerlo -y por lo que veo lo hicieron- pero tenia deseos de verte y ya que Omar se ofreció amablemente a venir por ti, decidí agregarme al grupo-dijo Ishizu con hipócrita suavidad.

-¡Bruja hipócrita!-susurro Malik en la cabeza de Marik, quien no puedo evitar el sonreír ante la exclamación de su Yami.

-¡Muchas gracias, Omar que amabilidad de tu parte ofrecerte para venir por mí, gracias!-dijo Marik con calma y toda la cortesía que el momento merecía mientras hacia una reverencia hacia su primo, quien le correspondió con otra similar y eso si que termino por extrañar al pequeño rubio.

-¡Aquí esta pasando algo, Malik¿No te parece?-dijo Marik a su Yami con el pensamiento.

-¡Asi es! Solo que aun no logro descubrir de que se trata; pero por ahora creo que es hora de que vayan a casa ¿No crees?-respondió Malik desde el interior del chico.

-¿Nos vamos, ya?-pregunto Marik tratando de ir hacia la salida pero antes de siquiera poder dar tres pasos...

-¡Antes tenemos que ir por tu equipaje! Luego podemos marcharnos-dijo Omar tranquilo, deteniendo al rubio.

-¡No es necesario! Solamente traigo esta maleta y Odion también, por lo que pudimos llevarlo con nosotros en la cabina y no deberemos esperar al desembarque; aparte de que fue un vuelo privado, asi que tampoco hubo tantos problemas ¿Podemos ir nos ahora?-cuestiono Marik con calma.

-¡Creí que traerías mas maletas, hermano!-dijo con molesta intención, Ishizu.

-Para tres días, en los que estaré aquí, es mas que suficiente con esta maleta y su contenido-replico Marik con ligereza aunque sin pasarle desapercibidos los gestos de fastidio y sorpresa que Ishizu y Omar pusieron ante sus palabras, con lo cual solo se reforzó el presentimiento que venia sintiendo desde que llegara.

Una vez llegado a la casa Isthar, el rubio se encamino a la que era su habitación, agradecido del hecho de que Odion descansaba a un lado de la misma pues por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a tener ha alguno de sus parientes -pues había descubierto que el lugar estaba a reventar de los mismos- como vecino, ya que todos ellos -juntos o separados, no había distinción en ese aspecto- eran peor que la peste bubónica y estaba seguro que no dejarían de incordiarlo o mas bien, acosarlo con sus tonterías ¡Por Ra que no era un niño chiquito! Pero todas sus tías le trataban como si lo continuara siendo y ni que decir de sus primas asi como algunos primos y uno que otro tío.

-No estas muy feliz de haber venido ¿Cierto, mi niño?-cuestiono suavemente Malik, saliendo del cetro para materializarse a un lado de su hikari y asi abrazarle por su cintura, dejando que se recostara contra su cuerpo.

-¡Detesto cuando Ishizu me miente! Por tres años he logrado evitar el rendirle "homenaje" a la memoria de nuestro padre pero lamentablemente ha resultado imposible en esta ocasión -pues de haberlo hecho seria el cuarto año, ausente- mas aun con mi ausencia estaba informado de lo que aquí pasaba -por mediación de Odion, quien venia en mi representación- y te puedo asegurar que en ninguno de esos años estuvieron todos mis familiares -quizás, uno que otro, cuatro a lo sumo - no toda la marabunta y eso no me da buena espina, puesto que nunca se han reunido sin pretender algo a cambio y el hecho de que Ishizu no me advirtiera de que aquí estarían, no es bueno, Malik y eso me preocupa-dijo Marik ansioso, dejándose abrazar por su Yami.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi niño: Tu hermana es una bruja que busca la forma de fregarte o peor aun salirse con la suya y si tú estas preocupado, yo tengo un terrible presentimiento acerca de esto-dijo Malik estrechando fuertemente al chico en sus brazos casi como si tuviese miedo de que pudiesen alejarlo de su lado.

Y así...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Un nuevo capitulo, y esta vez ha salido algo diferente a los anteriores y se que no continuo con Bakura y Ryou pero siendo honesta necesita un tiempo fuera o relax (de ahí el titulo del capitulo) pues mi inspiración habría dicho basta (de continuar con el sufrimiento de mi dulce peliblanco o sea, Ryou) y entonces si que no hubiese sabido para cuando le habría actualizado pero gracias a sus comentarios, fue que surgió este capitulo, que como ven esta enfocado al otro yami y su hikari que casi no he mencionado pero con este capitulo y el próximo quedaran satisfechas (os) con su participación. Asi mismo en el próximo capitulo terminaremos de saber la historia de Malik y Marik asi como lo que le hizo el padre del hikari al chico y también que es lo que esta tramando Ishizu y el resto de la familia Isthar por lo que en el siguiente capitulo de nueva cuenta habrá lemon, violación, y otras advertencias -para aquellos (as) que les gusta esa parte en este fic ¿Qué se han fijado que a pesar de ser el mas corto /numéricamente hablando/ es el que mas escenas de ese tipo tiene? Lo que me recuerda ¿Quién es el Yami, Malik o Marik? Si se fijan en este capitulo he puesto que el primero es el Yami y el segundo el hikari pero en capítulos anteriores los tenia invertidos, por lo que ahora estoy confundida y ya no se ¿Cuál es cuál? Si ustedes lo saben ¡Háganme, saber si me he equivocado! De todas maneras si están mal solo inviértanlos que solo los nombres no están en su lugar pero el resto del fic esta bien escrito. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo y me tuvieron paciencia para la actualización y como ven si funciona el dejar comentarios, después de todo han sido -técnicamente- el segundo lugar para aquellos que deseaban que fuese de los primeros en actualizar. Muchas gracias y lean la PD mas abajo.

DemonFanstein ReynaNayami/HerzeleidGirl Sanctus MarikuIsjhtarLover Azurea maryn TheDarkQueenAngel Jill Osiris YamiMarik

PD: según el numero de reviews en este y demás fic míos, será la próxima actualización-en el mes de marzo, exactamente por ahí de la segunda semana es decir, actualizaciones después de los días 15 al 20 serán publicados los primeros tres fics con mas reviews recibidos y 10 días después o sea hasta el 30 o cuarta semana, se subirán los restantes, asi que si quieren que suba pronto a uno de mis fics, tendrán que dejarme algún review (los cuales revisare hasta el día 10 de cada mes y entonces se decidirán los tres primeros sitios asi como el resto) y asi lo subiré dentro de los tres primeros lugares o de lo contrario deberán esperar diez días para poder subir los demás.

Lo que me recuerda que el orden de actualización para este mes (febrero) ha sido:

1. Veelas: Peligro de Amor con 21 reviews. 2. Empate entre La sombra de un amor y Vuelvo a ti con 9 reviews. 3. Empate entre Eternamente y Un milenio para amarnos con 7 reviews cada uno.  
4. Empate entre Bailamos y Magia lunar con 3 reviews cada uno. 5.No actualizado Corazón de sombra y luz con 0 reviews (razón por lo que pido un review para poder escribirles a mis fics, después de todo son sus comentarios los que me hacen escribir con mas ganas asi que no sean malitos o malitas, solo pido un review en mis fics, o de lo contrario para marzo no habrá actualización sin comentarios-pues eso significa que no les gusta el fic y como hay otros que si les gustan me enfocare a esos- gracias)

Luzy Snape. 


	13. relax II

La sombra de un amor.

Capitulo 13: Una historia de Marik y Malik II (Acoso, preocupaciones, dolorosos recuerdos, amenazas y planes malvados)

ADVERTENCIAS: INCESTO/VIOLACIсN MAS ADELANTE ASI QUE ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO SEGUIR LEYENDO.   
-No estas muy feliz de haber venido ©Cierto, mi niЯo?-cuestiono suavemente Malik, saliendo del cetro para materializarse a un lado de su hikari y asМ abrazarle por su cintura, dejando que se recostara contra su cuerpo.

-║Detesto cuando Ishizu me miente! Por tres aЯos he logrado evitar el rendirle "homenaje" a la memoria de nuestro padre pero lamentablemente ha resultado imposible en esta ocasiСn -pues de haberlo hecho seria el cuarto aЯo, ausente- mas aun con mi ausencia estaba informado de lo que aquМ pasaba -por mediaciСn de Odion, quien venia en mi representaciСn- y te puedo asegurar que en ninguno de esos aЯos estuvieron todos mis familiares -quizАs, uno que otro, cuatro a lo sumo -no toda la marabunta y eso no me da buena espina, puesto que nunca se han reunido sin pretender algo a cambio y el hecho de que Ishizu no me advirtiera de que aquМ estarМan, no es bueno, Malik y eso me preocupa-dijo Marik ansioso, dejАndose abrazar por su Yami.

-Ya te lo he dicho, mi niЯo: Tu hermana es una bruja que busca la forma de fregarte o peor aun salirse con la suya y si tЗ estas preocupado, yo tengo un terrible presentimiento acerca de esto-dijo Malik estrechando fuertemente al chico en sus brazos casi como si tuviese miedo de que pudiesen alejarlo de su lado.

-©QuИ crees que suceda, Malik? Esto no esta bien y es casi seguro que Ishizu sabe mas de lo que quiere decirme, lo cual no me gusta para nada y que toda la familia este reunida lo hace aun peor-dijo Marik con preocupaciСn.

-║No tengas miedo, mi niЯo! No dejare que la bruja te haga daЯo, ni tampoco alguno de tus parientes; si cualquiera lo intenta siquiera pensar, me encargare de que desista por las buenas o por las malas. asМ que no te preocupes, mientras este contigo, nada ni nadie te harА daЯo alguno ║Te lo juro por mi vida!-prometiС solemnemente Malik y con voz firme mientras volvМa con suavidad al chico entre sus brazos para pudiesen quedar frente a frente, y una vez que lo estuvieron inclino su cabeza poco a poco hasta alcanzar los labios del pequeЯo, tomАndolos con un beso suave pero que no tardo mucho en tornarse mas apasionado y demandante pues no hizo falta insistencia por parte del Yami para que el pequeЯo abriese su boca pudiendo asМ explorarla a su antojo, haciendo suyo aquel dulzor que tenia Marik y que tanto amaba del niЯo, pues a pesar de su triste e infernal pasado el chico no habМa perdido su candidez e inocencia, incluso habМa ocasiones en que podМa ser mas crИdulo que el hikari no tenshi de cierto molesto ex faraСn, lo cual resultaba una maravillosa bendiciСn para alguien tan cМnico y cruel como Иl habМa sido en su pasado pero conocer a su niЯo le devolviС la tranquilidad de su alma pero lamentablemente un toquido a la puerta les obligo a separarse con desgana.

-©QuiИn es?-cuestiono Marik con apatМa, por verse separado de su Yami, quien lucia molesto por la inoportuna interrupciСn.

-║Soy yo: Omar!-respondiС Omar desde afuera de la habitaciСn.

-©QuИ hace mi primo, aquМ? ©Desde cuando nos llevamos "bien"?-musito Marik extraЯado viendo a su Yami.

-║No tengo la menor idea, mi niЯo! Pero serА mejor que no lo hagas esperar pues podrМa ser parte de la conspiraciСn y serА mejor prevenir; yo volverИ al cetro, pequeЯo mМo-dijo Malik con desagrado mientras se desvanecМa para regresar al interior del cetro milenario, desde donde podrМa cuidar de su niЯo sin que nadie intentara interferir en sus asuntos.

-║Un momento, ya voy, Omar!-replico Marik con suavidad, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse en el umbral a su primo, quien lucia tan serio como siempre e incluso le vio fruncir el ceЯo, tras reparar en que aun continuaba llevando la misma ropa con la que habМa llegado a Egipto.

-©QuИ se te ofrece, Omar?-pregunto Marik tratando de ser amable y paciente, sobre todo luego de aquella despreciativa mirada hacia su persona.

-©No estas listo, aun? Ya deberМas de estar cambiado y con un mejor aspecto puesto que la cena no tardara en estar lista, por lo que no puedes presentarte con esas fachas-censuro despectivo Omar, entrando en la habitaciСn del chico, escaseando con la mirada la misma.

-║No tiene porque interesarte mi aspecto, Omar! AdemАs no tengo intenciСn de bajar a cenar puesto que estoy cansado por el viaje y prefiero descansar; por lo que si podrМas retirarte te lo agradecerМa mucho-dijo con desagrado Marik pues en verdad que su primo conseguМa exasperarlo sobretodo porque nunca habМan sido buenos el uno con el otro y viceversa, es mas se podМa decir que se desagradaban mutuamente pues por lo menos Иl, no podМa soportar a Omar y era casi seguro que tampoco su primo lo aguantara a Иl.

-©DСnde lo tienes?-pregunto Omar, viendo serio al chico, ignorando deliberadamente su peticiСn puesto que no intento abandonar la habitaciСn.

-©De que hablas? ©QuИ se supone que tengo o deberМa de tener segЗn, tЗ?-dijo Marik extraЯado por la pregunta.

-║El cetro de tu padre! El cetro del poder de la familia Isthar ©DСnde lo ocultas?-dijo Omar intrigado, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia su primo, obligАndole a retroceder hasta tenerlo acorralado contra la pared.

-║No se de que hablas, Omar! Aunque lo supiera, no te interesa eso, asМ que salte de mi habitaciСn que quiero tomar un baЯo y un merecidМsimo descanso; asМ que ║Vete!-ordeno Marik seЯalando hacia la puerta para que se marchara.

-©Te crees muy importante solo porque eres el heredero de la familia, no es asМ? Pero eso muy pronto va a cambiar y cuando suceda me encargare personalmente de domarte, mi hermoso indomable; aunque podrМa comenzar desde este momento-susurro con acidez Omar, apoderАndose de manera rАpida y brusca de los labios rojos de Marik, asaltАndolo con un hiriente beso que lastimo los delicados labios puesto que el chico se rehusС rotundamente a concederle paso al interior de su boca, cuando aquel canalla lo intento, haciИndole luchar con todas sus fuerzas para quitАrselo de encima sin lograr alejarlo ni un Аpice, haciendo que se desespere ante aquello pero entonces la caballerМa llego al rescate...

-║AlИjese del seЯor Marik!-exclamo molesto Odion, jalando con fuerza de Omar, separАndolo del chico.

-©CСmo te atreves a tocarme? ©QuiИn te crees que eres? No eres mАs que un vulgar sirviente-dijo indignado Omar mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudМa sus ropas de una inexistente suciedad.

-║Soy el guardiАn de mi seЯor Marik, Odion! No soy un vulgar sirviente para su informaciСn como guardia personal de los Isthar▓s herederos puedo hacer lo que sea necesario para protegerlos de gente como usted; ahora vАyase o lo matare por acercarse y tocar a mi seЯor-dijo furioso Odion, viendo con mirada asesina a Omar.

-║Esto no se quedara asМ! SerИ quien te dome tarde o temprano y ni siquiera un guardiАn me lo impedirА, Marik-dijo seriamente Omar, abandonando la habitaciСn.

-©Se encuentra bien, seЯor?-susurro con suavidad Odion, viendo preocupado al consternado chico que como un autСmata se encamino hacia la cama y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el colchСn, abatido por completo.

-©QuИ esta pasando aquМ? Nunca nos hemos llevado bien y ahora quiere "domarme" ©QuИ ║Por Ra! Esta sucediendo en esta casa? Nada de esto tiene sentido y ©Por quИ hablo del cetro milenario? ©Por quИ lo quiere? Se supone que solo yo lo puedo utilizar, al ser el heredero y sin embargo sus palabras han logrado confundirme-dijo Marik pensativo sin percatarse del resplandor en su gabardina.

-║Odion, avisa a la bruja que Marik no bajara a cenar porque tiene que descansar! Y una vez que lo hagas, ve a la cocina y trae algo de comer pero asegЗrate que no le echen nada extraЯo; no confiС en esta gente y menos con lo que ha pasado-ordeno Malik materializАndose a un lado de su niЯo.

-║Como ordene, mi seЯor Malik!-respondiС respetuoso el guardiАn, saliendo de la habitaciСn y cerrando de paso la puerta abierta que habМa quedado asМ, tras la salida de Omar.

-©Estas bien, mi niЯo?-pregunto suavemente Malik, sentАndose aun lado del chico, deslizando consolador un brazo sobre los caМdos hombros del muchacho.

-║Creo que si! Aunque ©QuИ estas sucediendo? No entiendo nada en lo absoluto; estoy comenzando a pensar que realmente venir aquМ ha sido una malМsima idea, Malik ©Y si alguien me separa de ti? ©Y si me quitan el cetro del milenio?-dijo angustiado Marik, abrazАndose desesperado a su Yami.

-║No pienses eso! No permitiera que nadie, ni nada nos separe y si intentan hacerte daЯo alguno se las tendrАn que ver conmigo, pequeЯo niЯo-dijo seriamente Malik, estrechando con fuerza al chico en sus brazos.

-║VuИlvemelo a jurar! JЗrame que no podrАn separarnos, que nada, ni nadie, lo harА; porque si lo hacen, yo me morirМa sin ti. TЗ me trajiste una esperanza, una razСn para continuar viviendo sobretodo cuando todo en mi vida era horrible especialmente cuando quise acabar con la misma para asМ terminar con tanto sufrimiento-dijo Marik desesperado, estremeciИndose al recordar tiempos pasados nada agradables, aferrАndose aun mas a Malik.

-║Te lo juro: nada, ni nadie podrА separarnos ni siquiera la muerte, mi pequeЯo Marik! Ahora no recuerdes cosas desagradables; esas ya se quedaron en el pasado y allМ se deben de estar ©QuИ te parece si te preparo el baЯo? asМ podrАs relajarte, mientras Odion regresa con la cena ©Estas de acuerdo?-sugiriС Malik, separАndose de su niЯo para poder ir a preparar el baЯo, luego de que Marik asintiera, asМ que unos minutos despuИs...

-║Esta listo! Entra y toma ese baЯo en lo que busco tu ropa, pequeЯo-dijo Malik, llevando suavemente al rubio mas chico al interior del baЯo, en donde lo dejo a solas para que pudiera desvestirse con comodidad mientras le traМa la ropa.

-║Gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo, Malik!-dijo vehementemente Marik con una suave sonrisa en los labios, depositando un besito en la mejilla de su Yami antes de que esta saliera del cuarto de aseo.

-║Anda, no seas empalagoso y toma ese baЯo que mucha falta te hace, Marik!-exclamo Malik como si nada.

-║MИtete en la tina! Mientras irИ por tu ropa para que puedas descansar, Marik-ordeno suavemente Malik a su niЯo, quien hizo un tierno puchero ante la "orden" de su Yami pero de repente una idea divertida cruzo por su cabeza.

-║OH, esta bien! Pero ©Me ayudas a desvestirme, Malik?-pregunto Marik con suavidad, logrando -con gran fuerza de voluntad- que no se notara la diversiСn que sentМa y mas la ver la cara de sorpresa que por un segundo puso el mayor tras oМr su peticiСn pero al instante, recompuso su rostro, cortАndole la diversiСn de tajo al chico.

-║Por supuesto, pequeЯo!-respondiС Malik de manera un tanto frМa en opiniСn del chico, lo cual le desagrado fuertemente pero su desagrado se torno desilusiСn al sentir la forma tan impersonal con la que le quitaba la ropa casi como si fuesen un par de desconocidos, despojАndole poco a poco de su camisa, cinturСn, zapatos, calcetines, pantalones y cuando estaba por despojarlo de su ropa interior...

-║Yo puedo terminar con el resto de la ropa, Malik!-dijo avergonzado Marik antes de quedar completamente desnudo frente a su indiferente Yami.

-║Muy bien, entonces irИ por la ropa, pequeЯo!-dijo Malik con frМa indiferencia, saliendo del baЯo sin darse cuenta de lo triste que su niЯo quedaba dentro del lugar.

-║No me agrada que actuИ tan frМamente! Es como sino le importara, ademАs ni siquiera funciono lo que deseaba puesto que no lo note interesado en mМ; supongo que tan solo soy "su niЯo" y quizАs sigue viИndome como un pequeЯo necesitado de protecciСn y se que siempre voy a necesitar de sus cuidados pero tambiИn requiero de algo mas que solo muestras de cariЯo fraternal ║Por los dioses egipcios! Si solamente no estuviera enamorado de Malik, todo seria mucho mas fАcil en especial porque se que Иl jamАs se fijara en mМ sobretodo por no tener nada que ofrecerle, a excepciСn de mi corazСn, puesto que virgen no soy si tan solo ese maldito Zerhap Isthar no hubiese abusado mi cuerpo, dejАndome sucio y sin nada que dar al ser que amo ©Por quИ me hizo algo tan terrible, siendo mi padre? ║Lo odio tanto! Odio lo que me hizo, odio que no fuera un verdadero padre sino un desgraciado violador, odio que me haya compartido con otros bastardos pero especialmente odio sentirme tan vaciС y saber que jamАs sacare el dolor de mi alma, que nada llenara ese hueco tan desesperante puesto que no hay nadie que me ame ya que Malik -el Зnico al que amo- no podrА amarme y menos cuando conoce todo mi horrible pasado-pensaba entristecido Marik mientras se despojaba de la ropa interior para de inmediato sumergirse en la tina de baЯo, dejАndose envolver por las fragantes y relajantes esencias a lilas que su Yami habМa echado en el agua tibia justo la temperatura que mas le agradaba, sin saber que fuera del aseo, las cosas para Malik no eran sencillas pues desde le momento en que habМa abandonado el lugar y tras cerrar la puerta del mismo se dejo caer al suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos...

-║Gracias a los dioses de Egipto que me detuvo! Por Ra, que sino lo hubiese hecho dudo mucho que me controlara por mas tiempo especialmente teniИndolo casi desnudo frente a mМ ║Demonios, tengo tantas ansias de hacerlo mМos! De poseer su cuerpo hasta el cansancio, entrar en su ano mientras me suplica con su linda boca por mas, jodiendole con toda la fuerza de mi deseo pero si hiciera algo como eso lo asustarМa o quizАs lograrМa que me despreciara, si es que antes no obtuviera su odio; despuИs de todo no quiero que me vea como a Zerhap Isthar, no deseo que piense que soy un maldito violador -como lo fue su padre- se que no puedo hacerlo mМo, aunque sea lo que mas anhele mi corazСn, cuando en su alma existen todavМa cicatrices de lo que ese hombre le hizo y para colmo Marik es tan inocente -puede ser que le hayan arrebatado su virginidad, pero no su inocencia, eso no- que no se da cuenta que con sus inocentes pero atrevidos juegos, me pone al limite de la excitaciСn, afortunadamente he podido controlarla al colocarme una mascara de frialdad, asМ como mi niЯo me ha pedido que me retirara, tan solo 2 segundos mas y los habrМa violado, cuanto asco me doy-pensaba abatido Malik con su rostro oculto entre sus piernas, a la vez que agradecido con el hecho de que su excitaciСn iba bajando poco a poco, sin saber que en el interior del baЯo el pequeЯo rubio se encontraba entristecido al mismo tiempo que atormentado por los amargos recuerdo de su infancia, recuerdos que durante muchos aЯos habМa mantenido encerrados en los mas profundo de su mente pero entre el inconsciente y no intencionado rechazo de Malik, el acoso de Omar asМ como el haber vuelto a la casa Isthar, sus muros construidos alrededor de los mismo estaban cediendo mostrАndose con tanto fuerza que desearМa poder borrarles de alguna manera y sin embargo esos recuerdos eran responsables de la persona que era en ese momento, decidiendo que no se bloquearМa mas, dejАndolos fluir libremente quizАs asМ dejarМan de doler tanto.

Flash back 10 aЯos atrАs... se puede observar a un pequeЯo rubio de escasos 6 aЯos que se acerca lentamente hasta la habitaciСn de su padre la cual le habМa sido prohibida durante mucho tiempo pero esa noche habМa sido requerido por su padre Zerhap Isthar, asМ que debМa obedecer aun cuando el estar en presencia de Иl, le ponМa nervioso e incomodo a ultimas fechas, mas era el heredero de la familia y no podМa permitirse esos miedos innecesarios, asМ que armАndose de valor toco suavemente la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar y el cual no tardo en serle concedido.

-║Adelante, Marik!-susurro la grave voz de Zerhap Isthar.

-©Mandaste por mМ, padre?-pregunto con inevitable temor el pequeЯo niЯo, mientras sus ojitos ansiosos buscaban por todo el lugar algЗn rastro de su papА, ya que las penumbras de la habitaciСn no le permitМan mucha visibilidad.

-║asМ fue! Hace unos dМas has cumplido 6 aЯos y eso significa que eres un niЯo grande Marik, y hay que celebrarlo-susurro Zerhap con voz sedosa, a la vez que cerraba con el pestillo la puerta de la habitaciСn, para la extraЯeza del niЯo.

-©Celebrarlo? Pero Ishizu ya me preparo una fiesta con ese motivo, el dМa de mi cumpleaЯos, que por cierto tЗ no fuiste-dijo con tono de extraЯeza y sorpresa Marik sin entender a que se referМa su padre.

-║No estoy hablando de eso! Esa fiesta solo la hizo, Ishizu porque era lo esperado al ser mi heredero y por lo mismo ©Por que habrМa de asistir ha algo tan estЗpido? Ahora haremos otra fiesta mas privada y mucho mas placentera y que he esperado todos estos aЯos-dijo Zerhap ansioso, mientras se inclinaba sobre el niЯo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o decir algo, lo cogМo entre sus robusto brazos morenos y colocar asМ un beso impaciente y avasallador sobre la tierna e inocente boquita que tomada por sorpresa se encontrС abierta, lo cual permitiС a su asaltador entrar en su interior e introducirle la lengua hasta el fondo o sea, hasta tocar su campanilla, lo que provoco un intenso reflejo de vomitar y que le era imposible por estar siendo devorado por su padre, quien solo se detuvo cuando el aire les hizo muchМsima falta.

-Padre... ©QuИ...hace?-dijo asustado Marik, asМ como nervioso, una vez que aquel beso termino, intentando alejarse lo mas posible del mayor, lo cual era imposible ya que su padre le tenia firmemente apresado.

-║Eres tan hermoso, Marik! He esperado por mucho tiempo para poder tenerte, mi precioso querubМn-susurro Zerhap mientras ansiosamente destrozaba las ropitas de su hijo dejАndole en un segundo desnudo y asМ poder abalanzarse sobre los tiernos pezoncitos del niЯo, a la vez que una ruda mano masajeaba con fuerza el pequeЯo pene del rubiecito, que asustado se sacudМa -como lombricita- violentamente queriendo alejarse de aquel que daЯo le estaba causando sin darse cuenta de que con sus movimientos asustados solo conseguМa excitar aun mas a su padre, quien gemМa de placer al sentir los temblores que invadМan aquel cuerpecito que esta a punto de ser suyo.

-║Padre...por favor...me duele...padre!-susurraba aterrado Marik sin poder comprender el porque su papА le hacia aquello tan doloroso.

-║Me vuelves loco, Marik! Todo tЗ, tembloroso y suplicante eres la mas grande y perfecta tentaciСn ║Deseo tanto poseerte! Que seas mМo y de nadie mas que solo yo pueda penetrar tu pequeЯo cuerpo-susurro con ronca voz, Zerhap mientras rАpidamente se abrМa su propio pantalСn, bajАndolo apenas lo suficiente como para que su erguido pene quedara al descubierto y sin consideraciСn -menos aun preparaciСn- alguna entro en el anito del niЯo, rasgando los mЗsculos esfinteriales y provocando asМ un repentino sangrado que no le importo en lo mМnimo, como tampoco le intereso el desgarrador grito que Marik lanzo ante la primera penetraciСn y que continuo intensificАndose con cada nueva embestida que su padre daba en su interior, obligando a su cuerpecito a moverse en vaivИn con las mismas, derramando abundantes lagrimas de dolor y que solo conseguМan calentar mucho mas al mayor, quien con una ultima y prolongada estocada se vaciС en el recto del rubio, causАndole tal ardor -y por lo tanto dolor- que Marik no lo pudo soportar, cayendo desvanecido en la inconsciencia tras sufrir aquel violento abuso. DespuИs de aquella primera violaciСn sus recuerdos eran muy vagos y hasta borrosos pues lo siguiente que recordaba era que Odion estaba curando las heridas inflingidas por su padre, cuidАndole con una delicadeza inusitada y desconocida en su guardiАn, quien ║Gracias a Ra! No le veМa con lastima por el contrario pareciera responsabilizarse por lo que su padre le habМa hecho, aunque eso fue lo que menos le importo pues al menos habМa alguien que no sentМa asco hacia Иl, ni lo veМa con pena, como estaba seguro lo verМan los demАs cuando se enteraran de lo acontecido con Zerhap Isthar, pero extraЯamente esos abusos cometidos por el jefe de la familia Isthar se mantuvieron en el anonimato, pues incluso su hermana Ishizu desconocМa lo que en la habitaciСn de su padre acontecМa casi cada noche pues honestamente las violaciones solo se detenМan cuando Zerhap maltrataba tanto al pequeЯo que el mismo ni siquiera podМa moverse, razСn por la cual rumores corrМan acerca de la delicada salud del heredero, llegando muchos a pensar que Marik podrМa fallecer de un momento a otro lo que les darМa a cualquiera de ellos la posibilidad de ser los nuevos jefes de familia.

Fin Flash back 

Mientras tanto en las cocinas de la casa Isthar... Odion se topaba frente a frente con Ishizu, quien se extraЯo al verlo llevar una bandeja cargada con comida.

-©DСnde llevas eso, Odion?-pregunto la chica curiosa.

-║A la habitaciСn del seЯor Marik, seЯora!-respondiС Odion con calma.

-©Por quИ le llevas de comer? ©Acaso no piensa bajar a cenar?-dijo Ishizu entre curiosa y fastidiada por el comportamiento infantil de su hermano, mirando intrigada al guardiАn.

-║AsМ es! El amo Malik ha mandado decir que esta indispuesto y debe descansar, seЯorita Ishizu-dijo suavemente Odion viendo como la expresiСn fastidiada de la chica, cambiaba a otra molesta al escuchar nombrar al espМritu del cetro milenario.

-║Ese idiota! ©Acaso no comprende que /Marik/ es el heredero? que es su deber estar presente en la cena; ya he soportado mucho de Иl, dejando que no se presentara a los funerales de papА durante todos estos aЯos pero este aЯo es mas critico ║No se puede seguir saliendo con la suya!-exclamo Ishizu molesta, mientras daba media vuelta para ir a la habitaciСn de su hermano.

-║Sabia que algo asМ pasarМa! La seЯorita Ishizu es desconocedora de muchos cosas y por lo mismo no tiene ni idea del daЯo que le causa al seЯor Marik con su actitud-pensС Odion con tristeza, yendo detrАs de la egipcia, aunque mucho mАs lento pues no derramarМa la cena de su seЯor por nada del mundo.

Y en la habitaciСn de Marik y Malik... El primero aun continuaba recordando su tormentoso pasado y el segundo se habМa levantado del piso para poder sacar la ropa de su niЯo para que estuviera cСmodo esa noche.

-║Gran Anubis si tan solo pudiese decirle mis sentimientos a mi niЯo! Pero eso no es posible pues Иl no podrМa amarme con lo que le hizo su padre, ese maldito Zerhap Isthar, ojala se pudra en el infierno y sea su alma torturada por toda la eternidad ©CСmo pudo abusar de mi niЯo hermoso? ©CСmo pudo arrebatarle su pureza, solo por un mal sano deseo?-pensaba Malik con pena, acariciando suavemente el pijama de lino que Marik usarМa esa noche.

-║PoderosМsimo Ra, si solo pudiera decirle a Malik que lo amo! Pero se que eso es absurdo Иl jamАs podrМa amarme, y menos despuИs de lo que mi padre me hizo ©CСmo podrМa alguien quererme? DespuИs de todo estoy sucio asМ como usado ©QuiИn podrМa interesarse en mМ? AdemАs Иl fue testigo de aquellos abusos desde el dМa en que por accidente toque el cetro del milenio, justamente a los tres aЯos de haber comenzado aquellos abusos; aunque jamАs he entendido la razСn de haberme salvado -luego de tres aЯos, mas- de mi padre ║AsesinАndolo!-pensaba Marik un tanto confundido asМ como cansado de tanto recordar pero justo en ese momento fue sacado de sus tristes pensamientos por la voz de su Yami.

-©Marik, ya terminaste?-pregunto con calma Malik, tocando la puerta del aseo, luego de lo cual abriС la misma sin esperar la respuesta del otro chico, quien sorprendido volviС a hundirse dentro de la tina pues estaba a punto de abandonarla pero al ver como su Yami entraba se refugio en el agua ya que le avergonzaba el estar desnudo frente de Иl a pesar de que inconscientemente buscara acercАrsele.

-║OH, lo siento! AquМ te dejo tu ropa, Marik-dijo Malik rАpidamente mientras dejaba el cambio de ropa sobre un burС para que el chico pudiese vestirse, saliendo del baЯo de prisa pues no deseaba seguir avergonzАndolo con su presencia.

-║Es hermoso, mucho muy hermoso!-pensС Malik con gusto, recordando los breves flashes que vio del cuerpo de su niЯo pero en ese momento Ishizu Isthar entro en la habitaciСn cual vendaval, yendo derechita hacia donde esta el Yami.

-©QuiИn te crees que eres para decidir lo que Marik ha de hacer o no? Ya he soportado mucho de ti, idiota, pero esto es lo ultimo que te acepto, mi hermano tiene que estar en la cena, asМ como en los funerales de nuestro padre puesto que no se puede permitir el lujo de hacer berrinches, especialmente cuando es el heredero; por lo tanto debe de mostrar al resto de la familia que es la cabeza de los Isthar's ║Nadie debe dudar de eso! Pero tus intromisiones pueden causar mucha confusiСn y eso no lo permitirИ, sobretodo ahora que Marik ya tiene la edad necesaria para ser el cabeza de familia. Anteriormente no hubo muchos problemas por el hecho de no presentarse -debido a su juventud y al hecho de que habМa alguien mas que podМa desempeЯar su papel- mas con la muerte de nuestro tМo Samir, mi hermano ha de hacerse cargo de la familia; mas tЗ pareces empeЯado en interferir, metiИndote donde nadie te lo ha pedido, poniendo en duda el legado de Marik y todo por egoМsta, asМ como por ambicionar el poder y posiciСn del que gozarМa Иl, al convertirse en el jefe familiar. AsМ que te lo advierto: ║Si no dejas de entrometerte, voy a realizar un exorcismo para libИrate y librar a mi hermano de tu insidiosa influencia, Malik! Crees que no se que por ti, Marik asesino a nuestro querido padre, pero afortunadamente se logro cubrir ese detalle pues de lo contrario su posiciСn como heredero correrМa peligro, desde ese instante supe lo peligroso que eras y debМ haberte exorcizado pero no tenia la suficiente practica y temМa lastimar a mi hermano mas ahora ya no es ninguno inconveniente, ese detalle, pues soy perfectamente capaz de realizar el ritual para eliminarte para siempre, asМ que advertido estas, deja de meterte con mi familia y mas con Marik o te desaparecerИ para siempre, Malik-amenazo Ishizu furiosa, viendo con rabia al Yami, quien ni siquiera se inmuto por la palabras de la bruja, ya estaba perfectamente acostumbrado a sus amenazas, despuИs de todo ambos-asМ como Odion- se desvivМan por la felicidad de Marik, pues para los tres el chico era muy especial como no lo era nadie mas.

-║No lo harАs; no te dejare que me separes de Malik! Si solo lo intentas, serИ yo quien te destruya; juro que te matare como no lo hice con nuestro padre, juro que no tendrИ corazСn al asesinarte, Ishizu pero a mi Yami no lo tocaras, sino hubiese sido por Иl, Zerhap Isthar aun continuarМa violАndome asМ como jamАs habrМa renunciado a ser el jefe de la familia, al menos no por mМ pues de hacerlo tendrМa que haber renunciado a cogerme noche tras noche desde el dМa en que cumplМ los 6 aЯos, y eso no lo harМa; padre lo decМa siempre, cada vez que me penetraba: solo Иl podМa entrar en mi cuerpo, nunca renunciarМa a mМ, solamente la muerte me arrancarМa de sus brazos pues nunca me harМa su sucesor, ya que en ese momento dejarМa de poder tomarme y eso no permitirМa que sucediera nunca. AsМ que ni siquiera pienses que me separaras de mi Malik, fue el Зnico que hizo algo para librarme de Zerhap y sus abusos; Иl siempre ha estado ahМ para cuidarme, salvАndome de mi padre y sus deseos absurdos, ayudando a Odion a sacarme de este horrible lugar que solo daЯo causa a mi alma con tan terribles recuerdos, alejАndome de ti y tus estupideces que solo consiguen mantener abiertas esas crueles heridas que con la ayuda de mi Yami y Odion poco a poco voy consiguiendo olvidar. AsМ que no creas siquiera que puedes separarme de Malik porque si lo haces, te voy a destruir y no me importara que seas mi hermana, pues entre tЗ y Иl, me voy a quedar con Malik porque lo amo como a nadie, asМ como merece toda mi lealtad como no lo hace esta horrible familia, empezando por ti, Ishizu y terminando con el idiota de Omar-dijo Marik con coraje interponiИndose entre su hermana y su Yami, decidido a defender a Malik de los ataques de Ishizu aunque eso significara tener que estar enfrentados mutuamente, sin reparar en las reacciones de los presentes tras sus palabras.

Mientras tanto en otra habitaciСn, no muy lejana...

-©Lo encontraste?-cuestiono una suave voz, con calma al ver entrar a Omar en la habitaciСn.

-║No, lo debe de tener muy bien escondido! Marik podrА parecer ingenuo y no estar interesado en ser el heredero pero tiene bien resguardado el cetro milenario; asМ que va a ser complicado conseguir el mismo y de paso eliminarlo a Иl, hermana-dijo Omar con calma mientras se recostaba sobre la cama.

-║Ya veo! AsМ que resulto mas listo de lo esperado y por lo tanto tendremos que movernos con cuidado, no debemos permitir que algЗn otro de los Isthar's consiga apoderarse del cetro y junto con este del poder para conseguir nuestras ambiciones, Omar-dijo la voz de aquella misteriosa chica.

-║No te preocupes, hermana! De una u otra forma obtendremos lo que merecemos; dejaremos de ser sombras subordinadas al jefe de los Isthar's. El tМo Zerhap no supo ver nuestro valor, asМ que su precioso hijo Marik serА quien pague los desprecios que sufrimos, pues de cualquier manera tendremos ese poder; ya he comenzado el primer movimiento que nos lo asegurara, Samara-dijo Omar con picardМa.

-©QuИ estas planeando hacer, hermano mayor? Recuerda que tenemos que ser muy precavidos o Ishizu se darА cuenta y entonces ║AdiСs, a nuestras ambiciones y ha restablecer el lugar que por derecho le pertenecМa a nuestro padre Samir! Pero este renuncio al mismo en favor de su hermano Zerhap, tan solo porque no quiso esa responsabilidad pues segЗn Иl era demasiada -aunque nunca nos explico exactamente a que se referМa- asМ que ten cuidado con lo que hagas pues no lo puedes echar a perder, Omar-dijo Samara con calmada severidad y asМ...

Continuara...

Notas de autora: Disculpen la demora para subir este nuevo capitulo pero definitivamente la inspiraciСn no estaba muy fuerte, mas parece que ya salМ del bache por lo que en el prСximo capitulo concluirИ con este relax para asМ en el capitulo 15 regresar con Bakura y Ryou, pero para el prСximo capitulo veremos que mas pueden hacer Omar, Samara e Ishizu ademАs les darИ el lemon entre Malik y Marik y algunas otras advertencias. Bueno les dejo con la lista de quienes me escribieron en este tiempo y me tuvieron paciencia para la actualizaciСn. Muchas gracias y espero ya no tardarme tanto con la prСxima actualizaciСn pero no prometo nada pues mi inspiraciСn es la que decide, ni modo.

Loveless X ReynaNayami Sanctus YamiMarik DemonFanstein HerzeleidGirl LaOscuraReinaAngel MarikuIshtarLover no puedo creerlo

Luzy Snape. 


	14. Una historia de Marik y Malik III De un

Nota: No se que le paso a ff que me desarrglo el fic (palabras en mayusculas que no deberia de estar, cambio de lineas en completo desorden dentro de parrafos, por ejemplo) y tampoco me permite arreglarlo, asi que si les resulta dificil de leer, busquen mi perfil en las otras paginas, amor yaoi y slasheaven, ahi tambien subire el fic, para que les sea mas facil de leerlo ok, sorry por estas inconveniencias. intentare arreglarlo mas tarde, y haber si me deja pero por ahora se queda de esta manera, lo lamento. Ahora si les dejo la historia.

La sombra de un amor.

Capitulo 14: Una historia de Marik y Malik III (De una familia muy horrible y el comienzo de una nueva pareja y su amor)

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS: LeMmon Incestuoso MAS ADELANTE ASI QUE ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO Seguir Leyendo, TAMBIÉN ALGO DE MIEL azucarada.

Y como siempre recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de Yugioh me pertenece sino CORRESPONDIENTE A su autor (¿Alguien sabe el nombre?) Así como a la Toei Animation, yo no gano nada con esto excepto divertirme y poner en Situaciones complicadas de las Naciones Unidas Dichos personajes, Por lo que ninguno es mío en realidad, para no ser la trama y alguno que otro personaje original, así mismo esta es una historia de contenido slash o yaoi, es decir relaciones chicos x chicos, por lo que si no les gustan estas temáticas ¡ NO LEAN! Bueno si Siguen por aquí, luego de las advertencias, Adelante y disfruten el FIC.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, no muy lejana .....

- ¿Lo encontraste?-Cuestionó una voz suave, con calma ver entrar al a Omar en la habitación.

- ¡No, lo Debe de Tener escondido muy bien! Marik podra parecer ingenuo y no estar interesado en ser el heredero pero tiene bien resguardado el Cetro Milenario, ASÍ QUE Va a ser complicado Conseguir el mismo y de paso eliminarlo uno él, hermana-dijo con calma Omar Mientras se recostaba sobre la cama.

- ¡Ya veo! Asi que resulto mas listo de lo esperado y por lo tanto tendremos que movernos con cuidado, no Consiga Isthar Debemos Permitir que alguno de los de apoderarse del cetro y junto con este del poder Para conseguir nuestras Ambiciones, Omar-dijo la voz de Aquella Misteriosa HICA.

- ¡No te preocupes, hermana! De una u otra forma obtendremos lo que merecemos, dejaremos de ser sombras subordinadas al jefe de los Isthar's. El tío Zerhap no supo ver nuestro valor, Así que su precioso hijo Marik Quien Sera pague los Desprecios que sufrimos, pues De Cualquier Manera tendremos ese poder, ya he comenzado el primer movimiento que nos lo asegurara, Samara-dijo Omar con picardía.

- ¿Qué estas Planeando hacer, hermano mayor? Recuerda que tenemos que ser muy Precavidos o Ishizu se dara cuenta y entonces ¡Adiós, un Nuestras Ambiciones y ha Restablecer el lugar que por derecho le pertenecía un Padre Nuestro Samir! Pero este renuncio al mismo en favor de su hermano Zerhap, tan solo Porque no pues esa Quiso demasiada responsabilidad según él era-Aunque nunca nos explico exactamente A qué se Refería-Así que ten cuidado con lo que hagas pues no lo puedes echar a perder Omar: pues si muestras tus intenciones, Ishizu no duraría en acabar con nosotros, aunque no somos los únicos en ambicionar El Poder de Marik Isthar, o de lo contrario acabaríamos en uno de esos tantos "accidentes" que bien sabemos no es eso precisamente hijo , pero nadie dice nada por el Temor a la bruja, pero una vez que quitemos una Marik e Ishizu de nuestro camino seria un golpe maestro y por ello esta Reunión es Tan importante ya que Marik asumirá finalmente su papel como líder y cabeza de la familia , Aunque antes de hacerlo Debera dar una prueba de que merece ser el poseedor del cetro, mas dudo mucho que Pueda hacerlo, pero tampoco podemos confiarnos-dijo Samara calmada con seriedad, Así como un deje de burla Viendo a su hermano de Manera intensa.

- ¡Eso lo se! Ese niño no merece el poder que le Fue CONCEDIDO, no tiene las Cualidades para ser la cabeza de la familia y sin embargo ha logrado Evitar las manipulaciones de Ishizu, Como Así También ha conservado el cetro en sus manos desde los nueve años, Pesar de las Naciones Unidas Intentos de los muchos que se han Hecho para arrebatárselo, INCLUSO ahora no he logrado ubicar donde lo esconde, parecerá un inepto pero es demasiado listo, Así como rebelde y no entregara el cetro y su poder sin antes pelear, algo linda-dijo Omar con de molestia pero a la vez con cariño al dirigirse un su hermana encaminándose hasta ella, para luego abrazarla con amor a la vez que deslizaba sus manos por el contorneado cuerpo de la joven, y acariciándola repartiendo uno que otro beso por el cuello de la misma , consiguiendo con ello arrancar un ahogado gemido de la garganta que besaba

- ¡Eres hermosa, Sammy! Tienes una piel tan dulce y Delicada, exquisitamente sensible-susurró con voz ronca Omar, sin dejar de besar a la joven, desnuda, al mismo tiempo que poco a poco la iba despojando de la ropa la que le Cubría hasta tenerla por completo,.

De tal Manera que tras dar un último (al menos de momento) Piel beso Aquella, dio un par de pasos para atrás Así poder Contemplar EL sus anchas un bello cuerpo descubierto, OBSERVANDO las hermosas líneas femeninas, Así como el inicio del ligero rubor que por toda la piel iba apareciendo, signo inequívoco de la excitación que despertaba en su hermana que iba y Aumentado conforme le recorría con su mirada, una vez que la se desvestía para poder estar tan desnudo como ella.

- ¡También eres hermano apuesto,! Tienes un cuerpo muy varonil y viril, eres el mismo pecado-murmuro enronquecida, Samara, Mientras se acercaba un su hermano, que en esos momentos se desprendía de su ultima prenda, por lo que Acercándose arrodillándose y el mismo ente, una suaves procedió depositar besos sobre el semi erecto Miembro de él hasta conseguir despertarlo, para luego realizarle una deliciosa Así Como experta, felación, que arranco mas de un gemido de placer al hombre que era su hermano, al mismo tiempo que se auto tocaba sus senos erguidos sensibilizados y pezones, y su entrepierna para sentir su calida humedad, sin dejar en ningun momento de trabajar sobre aquel Miembro, cada vez mas duro y mas.

- ¡Eres estupenda, cada vez lo haces mejor, Sammy! Pero no quiero derramarme en tu boca, ASÍ QUE ¡Levanta! Debes de estar tan caliente como yo ¿No es cierto? Así como ansiosa-dijo Omar ahogadamente, Samara una Deteniendo, haciendola para incorporarse de inmediato alzarle una pierna, enredándola A su cadera para que se equilibrara ya su vez poder soportarla, le penetro de una sola estocada, hundiéndose en calida Aquella carne tan profundo como le era posible, retirándose casi de inmediato volviendo a entrar y salir en un constante Vaivén, hasta correrse en su interior, llegando al orgasmo Así Y después poco lo hacia su hermana.

- ¿No te He hecho daño?-Cuestionó Omar saliendo con Preocupación del Interior de la joven y levantándola en sus brazos la llevo hasta la cama para que descansara.

- ¡Oh, no! Ha sido de lo mas intenso, hace rato que no estábamos tan juntos MANERA DE íntima y quizás lo he repartido un poco, pero de verdad me ha gustado un montón, hermano-dijo Samara con coquetería, acurrucándose en el pecho de su hermano, aprovechándose de que el mismo se había recostado A su lado para poder Recibir Así uno que otro mimo.

Y aquel Mientras par de incestuosos y malvados hermanitos, volvían una reiniciar sus relaciones para una nueva ronda, en la habitación de Marik las cosas no habían ido para mejor pues tras la confesión del joven heredero, todo se fue de control por lo que momentos atrás (con Respecto a la escena de Samara y Omar) ...

- ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender la memoria de nuestro padre con VER palabras absurdas? ¡Padre jamás hubiese atrocidad semejante, Cometido,! Y si antes dudaba de exorcizar una Malik, ahora no tengo ninguna, él no es una buena Influencia para ti y al contrario te hace pensar y decir tonterías, por lo que es mejor que me deshaga de él cuanto antes-dijo Ishizu anonadada pero También molesta con el espíritu del cetro, al Cual miraba con verdadero odio.

_/ ¡Él me ama, no puedo creerlo, me ama! /_PENSABA Malik recordando las palabras que su niño había dicho en su defensa _(__Asi que no creas que puedes Siquiera separarme de Malik Porque si lo haces, voy te a destruir y no me importará que seas mi hermana, pues entre tú y él, me voy a quedar con Malik Porque lo amo como a nadie, merece como así toda mi lealtad no como lo hace esta familia horrible, empezando por ti, Ishizu y terminando con el idiota de Omar), _Y que aun no podia terminar de creerse que, además de que poco le importaba lo que la bruja pudiese decir, lo único que le interesaba era Marik y su confesión inesperada, llegando a la conclusión de que tenia que Aclarar la situación con que el chico Nada antes, pues al parecer ambos habían vivido Manteniendo ocultos sus sentimientos, todo ese tiempo.

- Y sacando el cetro ¡No Le Haras Nada a Malik, Bruja, Nunca Te Lo permitiré!-Dijo MANERA DE amenazante Marik, A la vez que se movía con inusitada rapidez de entre sus ropas, se fue contra su hermana, no hay tiempo dándole uno reaccionar o decir algo mas, coloco su garganta contra el articulo milenario, presionándole con tal fuerza que muy pronto la marca del ojo del milenio se Comenzó a notar en la piel de la joven.

- ¡Nunca mas, no podrás Para hacerle daño a nadie! ¿Lo oyes? No Volverás a tus malditos hechizos echar, jamás le cargaras mal alguno a nadie mas, bruja-dijo Marik con firmeza Así como un inesperado odio por completo dirigido hacia Ishizu, quien asustada solo podia ver al Rubio, Partia Mientras mas y mas como se le clavaba aquel cetro INCLUSO llegando a sentir que le "quemaba", lastimándole la garganta.

- ¡Basta pequeño, la bruja no vale la pena! No quiero que despues te reproches que algo no es tu responsabilidad, sino solo de ella por ser tan entrometida, suavemente dijo Malik, del Cetro una Marik obligando a bajar el cuello de Ishizu, quien Estaba aterrorizada por completo de lo que su hermano le había hecho.

Avisar de que ninguno de ellos - ¡Odion, Llévate una bruja A su habitación y haz el favor, bajara a la cena, pues Están agotados o indispuestos, según el caso! Ordeno-Malik al guardián con firmeza, Mientras tomaba el cetro de Las Manos de Marik, para luego llevar al mas chico, un la cama para que pudiese descansar pues ya habían sido muchas emociones vividas y revividas para él por ese día.

- ¡Diga Como, señor Malik!-Dijo con respeto, Odion Mientras tomaba con suavidad a la joven Ishizu desde un codo, conduciéndola de esta Manera hacia la salida, que no era firme Aunque Brusca Si era para llevársela de ahí.

-Por cierto, Odion ¡Muéstrale los videos a la bruja! No quiero que vuelva de las Naciones Unidas molestar a mi pequeño, por su insensibilidad e incomprensión, Y LA MAYORIA Aunque los destruiste por mi petición, se que conservas algunos, pues que debiste En algún tiempo llegar a pensar que Podrían ser útiles para condenar una Zerhap pagara y lo que le hacia a mi niño, aunque yo me adelante y lo hice pagar arrebatándole su asquerosa vida, como pago por lo que le Hizo a mi pequeño ¡Así que muéstraselos! Para que ve la clase de "padre" Tenía que tanto defiende y que, como si hubiese sido un santo, Cuando no lo era-dijo con malicia y amargura Marik, Deteniendo al guardián antes de que saliera para darle Aquellas instrucciones.

- ¿No cree que eso seria muy cruel, mi señor?-Cuestionó Odion con suavidad, viendo de reojo hacia Marik, pero sin soltar una Ishizu, pus tampoco le daría oportunidad de escapar de ahí o de ellos.

- ¡Eso espero! Esa bruja es lo menos que se merece, todos los años Estos _/ Desde que Zerhap Fue muerto por mí /_ se la ha pasado atormentando a mi dulce niño, gracias a que Marik nunca le había querido decir nada de lo que le Hizo bastardo y como es a la vez, tú y yo logramos llevárnoslo de aquí, dejamos que siguiera sus idioteces ya que con la distancia y el tiempo lograrían que no sufriera, pero ¡Esta estúpida arrogancia su contra, lo ha Obligado a volver! Y todo Porque por un montón de parásitos convenencieros y arrogantes que si pudiesen le arrebatarían algo mas que solo el cetro del milenio a mi pequeño, Así que ella merece eso y mas, sufrir por hacer un Marik, asi que no me importa como le hagas Orión pero la bruja Debera de ver hasta el final de esos videos, Aunque le tengas que pegar los Parpados Para Que Pueda no cerrarlos, pero quiero que sufra al menos una minima parte de lo que mi pequeño lo ha Hecho, pagando VIRTUD su contra, Los malsanos deseos de un maldito degenerado-dijo con crueldad Marik, viendo con verdadero odio a la Morena, quien ante Aquella mirada no Pudo Evitar encogerse de Temor pero También de vergüenza pues algo le iba Diciendo que todo lo que es esa habitación le había sido Revelado "Tenía algo" de verdad, ya que los Comportamientos de su hermano, y hasta Odion Malik no eran nada normales.

Asi que luego de aquello la "pareja" finalmente salio de la habitación, llevándose una Odion Ishizu para mostrarle los videos que su señor Malik había dicho y sintiendo lastima por la joven, pues Veria lo que no seria en lo absoluto pero agradable ya era tiempo de que dejara de atormentar A su señor Marik de una buena vez por todas, sintiendo como la joven intentaba Deshacerse de su agarre pero le era imposible, Como Así También veia como hacia Esfuerzos por hablar para llamar la atención de los demás guardias o sirvientes de La Casa Pero no conseguía Emitir sonido alguno, por lo que sospechaba que lo que fuera que su señor hubiese Marik Hecho había funcionado, pues ahora pareciera que la joven Estaba muda por completo.

Y en la habitación de Malik y Marik ... el segundo había tomado una taza de la bandeja con la cena de su niño y se había acercado hasta Lentitud Con el mismo, temiendo sobresaltarle, pues se daba cuenta de que su pequeño Estaba como ido, quizás sobre pasado por todo lo que había sucedido.

- ¡Marik, Reacciona, tienes que cenar algo, vamos pequeño, vamos!-Dijo con suavidad Malik Mientras ponia bajo la nariz del chico una taza con chocolate caliente (bueno en realidad tibio, pero me entienden ¿No?), Hacerlo reaccionar Esperando , pues Aquella era una de sus bebidas favoritas y tal vez por estar ansioso de que su hikari despertara, no presto atención para cuando lo hizo, sobresaltándose al sentir como el pequeño se le lanzaba Encima para abrazarle, TENIENDO que hacer verdaderos equilibrios para no caerse ni él, ni la taza que sostenía.

- ¡Quise matarla, quise destruirla para que no te hiciera daño, Malik! ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca antes había sentido el deseo de deshacerme de alguien como el que se Ishizu con sentido, ¡La odio tanto! Que tengo miedo-dijo Marik asustados sin dejar de abrazarse A su Yami, ocultando su rostro en su pecho fuerte, por lo que sus palabras se escuchaban amortiguadas.

_/ ¡Por Anubis! ¿Qué voy hacer contigo, pequeño? /_PENSABA confuso Malik, dejaba Mientras con una leve inclinación la taza en el piso, para luego abrazar al tembloroso chico entre sus brazos.

- ¡Tranquilo Marik, tranquilo, todo esta bien! No le has hecho nada malo a la bruja, al menos nada que no se Pueda arreglar, solo Estará pasmada y asustada Algunos días pero luego Volverá a ser la misma Testaruda e idiota de siempre, tu hermana jamás cambiara, le encanta demasiado meterse en tu Vida y de paso hacerla un infierno, Así que en cuanto se le pase la impresión continuara Siendo La Pesada es que-dijo Malik con suavidad, deslizando con ternura consolándolo su mano por la espalda del Hikari,.

_/ ¡Se siente tan bien estar Así junto a Malik! Tan solo si pudiera corresponder a mi amor, seria tan feliz /_PENSABA Marik con cariño, con amor, con agradecimiento pues sabia que de no ser por su Yami, su vida Aún Podría ser peor de lo que ya era, pero con él se partia de verdad protegido e INCLUSO ¿Amado? Aunque de eso último no Pudiera estar seguro, pero las acciones de su Yami eliminaría pronto Cualquier duda que albergará en su interior.

_/ ¡Tan hermoso y dulce; Así Como inocente Y además me ama! Aunque no me halla dicho aun esas palabras de frente, se que me ama, igual a como yo lo hago /_Con PENSABA Amor Malik, Mientras separaba un poco al mas chico para poder verlo Así A Los Ojos, de tal Manera que al contemplarlo, Fue bajando lentamente su cabeza a la vez que Marik levantaba la suya propia, Y así sus labios se encontraron en un gentil pero apasionado beso, sucediendo entonces que ...

Continuara ...

Notas de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen con otro capitulo, luego de bastante tiempo pero en mi defensa alegare que me quede sin gota de inspiración pero al parecer ha regresado Y así espero que se quede, y ahora dejemos de hablar de mí y pasemos con el FIC, como verán que me ha faltado el Limón, entre Los Rubios Pero es que me ha surgido una duda y quiero consultarla con ustedes, pero Tengan en cuenta que de este par de rubios es de los que menos conozco, pues lo que vi de la serie apenas aparecer Comenzaron , Dando un par de capítulos y la sacaron de al aire y por lo mismo no pude hacer una idea de Gran de ellos, una diferencia de Yami y Yugi Así Como Bakura y Ryou, que los tengo algo mas claros en mi mente-¿Esta quedando muy fuera de carácter, Marik Así Como Malik? La verdad no se si Estan bien, consideren que yo me he inventado todo esto y quizás por lo mismo su reflejo en este fic esta quedando así. Por lo espero que no les résulte tan extraño, también me disculpo por hacer tan corto el capitulo pero volviendo estoy a retomar este fic y lo que venia sucediendo Dentro de la trama que por eso no le He puesto mas pero para el próximo capitulo veremos aun mas de Omar y Samara, Así como los aviones para que ejecutaran Supuestamente Deshacerse de Ishizu y Marik, para ser los nuevos cabezas de familia Y también les daré El Limón entre Malik y Marik, que le vengo prometiendo y quizás volver a retomar la historia de Bakura y Ryou, en Aceptar.

**Fics ya actualizados, en viernes pasados y hasta la fecha. **

1. Ángeles V, multicrossover de Harry Potter, Gravitation, Saint Seiya y Yugioh, capítulo 9, viernes 23 de octubre, actualizado.

2. Corazón de Sombra y Luz de Harry Potter, capitulo 14, viernes 30 de octubre, actualizado.

3. ¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 19, viernes 6 de noviembre, actualizado.

4. Eternamente FEP, de Harry Potter, capítulo 9, viernes 13 de noviembre, actualizado.

5. Un gatito para mi, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, viernes 20 de noviembre, actualizado.

6. Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 11 y Veelas: Tri Amores, también de Harry Potter, capitulo 10., Viernes 27 de noviembre, actualizados

7. El dia de hoy ha tocado a la sombra de un Amor, de yugioh, capitulo 14, viernes 4 de diciembre, actualizado.

**Para el próximo viernes 11 de diciembre sera el turno de "Magia Lunar" capitulo 24, cruce de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon.** Bueno nos vemos cada viernes con una nueva actualización. Gracias por su comprensión Atención Y así como por sus comentarios, les dejo con la lista que quienes me comentaron en todo este tiempo. Gracias.

* * * L0ve Layla Herzeleid_Girl Cades Demon_Fanstein * * La_Oscura_Reina_Angel * Reyna_Nayami * MarikuIshtarLover

Luzy Snape.


	15. Una historia de Marik y Malik IV Aclara

La sombra de un amor

Capitulo 15:

Una historia de Marik y Malik IV (Aclarando el pasado)

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS: ESCENAS INCESTUOSAS/VIOLACIÓN MÚLTIPLE, ADULTO/MENOR, MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE, ASÍ QUE ES BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO SEGUIR LEYENDO, TAMBIÉN ALGO DE MIEL AZUCARADA.

Y como siempre recordarles que ninguno de los personajes de Yugioh me pertenece sino a su correspondiente autor (¿Alguien sabe el nombre?) así como a la Toei animation, yo no gano nada con esto excepto divertirme y poner en situaciones complicadas a dichos personajes, por lo que ninguno es mío en realidad, a no ser la trama y alguno que otro personaje original, así mismo esta es una historia de contenido slash o yaoi, es decir relaciones chicos x chicos, por lo que si no les gustan estas temáticas ¡NO LEAN! Bueno si siguen por aquí, luego de las advertencias, Adelante y disfruten el fic. Gracias por sus comentarios.

*REMULA BLACK *Layla l0ve

* * *

_/¡Se siente tan bien estar así junto a Malik! Si tan solo pudiera corresponder a mi amor, seria tan feliz/_pensaba Marik con cariño, con amor, con agradecimiento pues sabia que de no ser por su Yami, su vida podría ser aun peor de lo que ya era, pero con él se sentía de verdad protegido e incluso ¿amado? Aunque de eso último no pudiera estar seguro, pero las acciones de su Yami pronto eliminaría cualquier duda que albergara en su interior.

_/¡Tan hermoso y dulce; así como inocente y además me ama! Aunque no me halla dicho aun esas palabras de frente, se que me ama, igual a como yo lo hago/_pensaba con amor Malik, mientras separaba un poco al mas chico para poder así verlo a los ojos, de tal manera que al contemplarlo, fue bajando lentamente su cabeza a la vez que Marik levantaba la suya propia, y así sus labios se encontraron en un gentil pero apasionado beso, sucediendo entonces que…

_/¡Sus labios son tan dulces! El pecado mismo, nunca pensé que tendrían este sabor tan agradable, aunque levemente amargos; es como probar dulce y amargo a la vez, como una madura piña y ahora es todo mío ¡OH Marik, te quiero tanto!/_pensaba extasiado Malik, mientras continuaba besando lenta pero amorosamente los labios de su hikari, perdiéndose en su sabor, volviéndose adicto a ellos, al instante.

_-¿Por qué me esta besando, Malik? ¡Es todo tan extraño! ¿Por qué lo hace? ¡No lo entiendo! Y sin embargo hace tanto que deseaba eso; hace tanto que deseo que me ame; Marik siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme, para cuidarme; él es el único que sabe todo lo que Zerhap me hizo, que desde el día en que salio del cetro ha estado cuidando de mí, como nadie //aparte de Odion// mas lo ha hecho, sin pedirme nada a cambio, al contrario siempre me ha protegido de otra manera y si solo me esta besando por eso mismo ¿y si solo quiere consolarme por lo de mi hermana?/_pensó anonadado Marik y fue seguir ese pensamiento, y ponerse tenso entre los brazos de su yami, por completo impactado de que tales ideas fueran verdad, por lo que sin darse cuenta comenzó a forcejear para verse liberado de aquel encantador beso que de repente le parecía una condena fatal así como burla para su corazón demasiado herido y lastimado tantas veces antes.

_/ ¿Qué le pasa a Marik? ¿Por qué esta tan tenso y "ansioso" por alejarse de mí? Pensé que me amaba y que por eso correspondía a mi beso, pero ¿Y si no fuera así? ¿Y si se siente presionado o peor aun, recuerda al idiota mal nacido de su padre? ¿Estará pensando en eso? ¿Creerá que solo lo utilizo como él?/_pensaba Malik, un tanto azorado mientras lentamente iba deteniendo el beso, separándose con resistencia de su hikari, pero tampoco quería causarle algún daño, o lastimarlo si ese fuera el caso.

Y mientras los rubios se separaban poco a poco, cada uno sumidos en pensamientos que tan solo les causaban daño y sin aclararse aun nada de nada, en otra parte de aquella inmensa casa…

Odion había conducido a una mas que silenciosa Ishizu hasta una habitación bastante lúgubre así como fría pues apenas la luz del sol o de la luna –como era en esos momentos- podía entrar pues gruesas cortinas lo impedían, por lo que el aspecto de aquel sitio no era en absoluto agradable, mucho menos reconfortante y la morena tenia la clara impresión que pasara lo que pasara en ese lugar, no iba a gustarle ni un poco, pero lamentablemente no podía ni siquiera quejarse, pues de manera extraña ni un solo sonido escapaba de su boca, desde que su hermano la había amenazado, momentos atrás; lo cual al mismo tiempo le hacia sentirse furiosa así como molesta por aquel atrevido comportamiento pero también asustada, pues si sus ideas eran ciertas, Marik la había hechizado para que no volviese hablar y eso la preocupaba de sobre manera sobretodo porque su hermano nunca había mostrado tener poder alguno, por el contrario era bastante inútil y por ello, era que se encargaba del manejo de toda la familia, puesto que su idiota hermano era un inservible que jamás podría hacerse cargo de nada y menos aun de la familia Ishtar pero tal pareciera que lo había subestimado en gran medida, y eso no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo en especial porque si Marik demostraba poder hacerse cargo de la familia, ella quedaría relegada a un segundo plano y ya no podría continuar mostrando el poder que tenia en esos momentos, quizás después de todo había sido una mala idea haberlo mandado llamar…

-¡Sea lo que sea que este pensado, señorita Ishizu debería dejar de hacerlo! Pues por mucho que no hable, es mas que obvio que esta molesta con su hermano y de todo esto, es precisamente el joven Marik, quien menos tiene la culpa y ya va siendo hora de que lo aprenda, aunque sea por las malas, tal y como dijo el señor Malik-dijo Odion de manera seca y fría, mientras jalaba a la chica y la obligaba a tomar asiento sobre un sillón, para luego, caminar hacia un equipo de televisión y video, prendiéndolo, para luego hacerse a un lado y mostrarle aquello que la tonta desconocía, finalmente.

-¡Siento tener que mostrarle esto, pero es hora de que sepa quien era de verdad, su padre Zerhap Ishtar!-dijo Odion mientras presionaba al play para que las escenas se mostraran, tal cual.

****************************Escena 1*************************

Un hombre mayor embistiendo con brutalidad en el ano de un pequeño niño rubio de no mas de 6 años, el cual tan solo podía dejar resbalar amargas y dolorosas lagrimas por su mejillitas, mientras su vocecita apenas audible suplicaba…

-¡Basta… padre… basta… me hace daño!-rogaba el pequeño, embestida tras embestida, mientras sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer, a la vez que sus manitas se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas a las sabanas en un intento absurdo de resistir aquel abuso.

-¡Eres hermoso, mi niño! Eres tan estrecho, tan caliente, me vuelves loco, Marik pequeño-susurro con voz enardecida por el deseo Zerhap, embistiendo aun mas fuerte en el pequeño trasero, hasta que con un empuje final y un poderoso gemido termino por correrse dentro del niño.

**************************Fin Escena 1************************

_/¡Al señor Malik, le encantaría ver esto! La cara de muerta (por pálida) que tiene la señorita Ishizu no se compara con nada que haya visto hasta ahora y aunque esto es cruel, es la única manera de que aprenda una lección/_pensaba Odion mientras observaba de reojo a la joven, quien pareciera estar a punto del desmayo al ver aquella escena.

****************************Escena 2*************************

-¡Desnúdate, Marik; ya sabes porque estas aquí; hoy vamos a jugar, un juego mas interesante!-ordeno ansioso Zerhap, tras ver entrar a su pequeño, ahora de unos dulces y tiernos 8 años.

-¡Padre por favor, no!-suplico/rogó Marik, tratando de rehusarse a lo que sabia venia, asustándose al ver como junto a su padre se encontraba otro hombre, que le miraba de manera hambrienta y con mayor descaro que su propio padre.

-¡Pensé que ya lo tenias domado, Zerhap! Pero tal parece que no es así; aunque admito que es muy hermoso tal como mencionaste-dijo con algo de burla aquel hombre, aunque el deseo era notable también.

-¡Domado esta y es muy complaciente, como la mejor de las putas! Solo que esta sorprendido de verte, eso es todo; pero ahora veras lo putito que es, es verdaderamente una exquisitez-dijo Zerhap mientras jalaba a un por demás asustado Marik, desnudándole con rapidez, esta dejarlo por completo descubierto, y una vez hecho eso, ambos hombres se despojaron de sus ropas, desnudándose.

De tal manera que muy pronto, ambos disfrutaban del pánico que el niño mostraba, al verse siendo manoseado, tocado, estrujado así como poseído por aquel par de hombres mayores, los cuales de solo ver como las lagrimas corrían calientes por el asustado rostro del pequeño, tan solo se excitaban mas y mas, por lo que sin mas dilatación, colocaron a Marik en cuatro patas, de tal manera que muy pronto Zerhap embestía en el ano del rubiecito sin el mas mínimo cuidado, mientras su acompañante violaba con sumo placer la boquita del mismo, en una obligada felación, siguiendo así hasta que ambos se corrieron, causándole asco y dolor al pequeño, quien al terminar solo pudo hacerse una bolita temblorosa en aquella cama, deseando que le dejaran en paz, por fin; mas lamentablemente sus deseos no fueron escuchados, pues cuando menos lo espero se vio de nuevo siendo sometido solo que la diferencia ahora era que el segundo hombre era quien le penetraba su culito, mientras que su padre se ensañaba con su pequeño miembro, lamiéndolo y succionándolo con tanta fuerza que era verdaderamente doloroso, y así continuaron sus actividades durante muchísimas horas mas, intercambiando constantemente posiciones llegando incluso a penetrar al niño, ambos hombres a la vez.

**************************Fin Escena 2************************

-¡Así es, señorita! Esos de ahí, eran vuestro padre y el mío; ambos abusando sexualmente del joven Marik, y su padre desde mucho antes, pues el niño solo tenía 6 años cuando su calvario comenzó y así continuo hasta cumplir los 9; aunque al hacerse mayor –como vio- no significo que sufriera menos por el contrario, hasta mi propio padre fue su abusador y eso en nada iba a cambiar, no mientras su padre pudiese satisfacer sus bajas y malsanas pasiones con su hijo. Y antes de que piense que todo es una farsa ¡Esta equivocada! Todas las "supuestas" enfermedades que padeció de niño, todas esas recaídas sin explicación, terminaron curiosamente poco después de la muerte de su padre ¿No es así? Por supuesto que habían de acabar, pues lo que daño le hacia no existía mas y si continua sin creer nada de esto, puede tomar los videos y analizarlos, así vera que no hay ningún truco que lo que ve en ellos es verdad; y si por un momento piensa que puede destruirlos para que no se sepa la clase de enfermo que era vuestro padre ¡Ni lo sueñe! Que más de una copia tengo de estas porquerías y ahora vera el último video: ¡La muerte de vuestros padres! Y como se la merecían-escupió con rencor Odion así como veneno, mientras daba paso al tercer video haber si así le quedaba claro a la bruja, todo aquello y dejaba de estar molestando e incomodando a su señor Marik.

****************************Escena 3*************************

-¿Cuándo vas a entregarle el cetro al chico, Zerhap?-dijo un hombre, recostado lánguidamente en aquella inmensa cama, a la vez que jugaba con el cetro del milenio entre sus manos, observando a su acompañante.

-¡Jamás lo haré! Al menos mientras pueda evitarlo, pues en el momento en que le entregue el cetro, tendría que renunciar a él y es demasiado delicioso así como exquisito como para hacerlo, además con los rumores de que es un chico debilucho y enfermizo, a nadie le extrañara que no lo haga aun; de tal manera que podré seguir disfrutándolo por mucho tiempo mas-dijo con sorna Zerhap, retirando el cetro de las manos del otro hombre, colocándolo a un lado de ellos, sobre la cama.

-Por cierto ¿A que hora vendrá, el niño?-pregunto con interés el hombre, recibiendo con agrado las caricias que su amante le otorgaba en esos momentos, de manera gentil.

-¡Ya no debe de tardar! Él sabe lo que le pasaría si me hace, digo si nos hace esperar, Jameth-dijo Zerhap, reclinándose sobre su amante para depositar un leve beso sobre los labios del otro hombre.

-¡OH, comprendo! Es bueno que sepa cual es su posición en todo esto y la verdad nunca te he agradecido el que me dejes ser parte de esto; aunque al principio fue extraño y llegue a pensar que me engañabas con alguien mas; me alegro saber que se trataba de tu hijo, es algo incestuoso pero a la vez sumamente placentero; él es tan delicado y su piel tan fresca y juvenil, un verdadero pecado que entiendo perfectamente el porque no quieres renunciar a él; lo cual sucedería de entregarle el cetro y eso si que seria una verdadera lastima, Zerhap-dijo Jameth con picardía, volviendo a besar a su amante.

-¡Tú lo has dicho: seria una lastima renunciar a Marik! Además si lo hiciera no podríamos divertirnos como lo hacemos ¿No te parece?-dijo con malicia Zerhap, incorporándose al escuchar como tocaban a la puerta en esos momentos.

-¡Es él! Es mejor que te cubras, aunque sabe para lo que viene, no queremos asustarlo ¿Verdad?-dijo con mofa Zerhap caminando a la puerta para abrirle a su hijo de 9 años.

-¡Padre! ¡Señor Jameth!-saludo con formalidad y resignación, Marik, acercándose a la cama, mientras se iba despojando de sus ropas, pues le bastaba ver ha ambos hombres desnudos para saber lo que tenia que hacer y que resultaba tan horrible así como asqueroso pero tras tres años de aquello ya estaba "acostumbrado" si es que alguien podía acostumbrarse a ser abusado una y otra vez por su propio padre.

-¡Veo que ya vas aprendiendo, hijo mío; eres un buen niño!-alabo Zerhap, acercándose hasta su hijo, empezando acariciarlo, a la vez que le hacia señas a Jameth para que se acercara hasta donde estaban, así que pronto ambos hombres comenzaban a disfrutar del joven cuerpo, tocándolo, acariciándolo, sobándolo, etc., de tal manera que cuando menos Marik se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la cama, siendo de nueva cuenta abusado por sus violadores, salvo que ahora había sido Jameth el primero en poseerle mientras que su padre poseía a Jameth con intensidad, de tal forma que era como ser penetrado por ambos, pues definitivamente el ritmo era impuesto por su padre, lo cual no era un alivio sino todo lo contrario, limitándose tan solo a soportar todo aquello esta vez sin proferir ni una suplica mas, ni un gesto de dolor, nada en absoluto casi como si fuera solo un muñeco al que su amo puede hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

Y tal vez así fuera, pues definitivamente su alma estaba por demás quebrada y ya no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada pero a pesar de que ya nada quedaba de si mismo, aun existía una pequeña parte intacta de su inocencia, de aquel pequeño niño que había sido antes de que todo comenzara y quizás por ello, por esa pequeña parte, al aferrarse con mayor fuerza a las sabanas –hasta lograr que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos pues tal era su agarre- sin darse cuenta una de sus manos rozo el cetro de su padre (y que nadie se había molestado en quitar, aun) a la vez que una lagrima caía por su mejilla y en ese momento ocurrió que…

Una inmensa luz hizo brillar aquel artículo milenario, sorprendiendo a los dos mayores, quienes extrañados dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, separándose de Marik, lo suficiente como para ver como el pequeño caía desmadejado a la cama a la vez que a su lado se iba materializando una oscura y rubia figura, que un frío estremecimiento saco de aquel par en especial al notar aquellos aterradores ojos amatistas posados encima suyo.

-¡Finalmente libre! No mas prisionero de ese cetro, eso he de agradecértelo, niño; solo un alma pura podía liberarme y ahora yo te libero de tu mal estar-susurro con voz grave, aquel desconocido (que todos sabemos es Malik, el yami, pero entonces aun no lo sabían, OK)

-¡Lo que hicieron, no tiene perdón alguno! Robar la inocencia de un ser inocente es un terrible pecado y aunque el faraón fuera un engreído que me cae mal, jamás hubiese permitido que saliesen impunes de su maldad, así que será un placer ¡Sentenciarlos al reino de las sombras! Donde sus almas torturadas serán hasta la eternidad, estoy seguro de que mis mascotas serán bien alimentadas por sus oscuras almas-dijo con frialdad Malik, a la vez que soltaba una risa tan macabra que prácticamente dejo congelados a todos en la habitación y sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, se fue encima de Jameth y con la punta del cetro (la que parece flecha) rasgo la arteria carótida en el cuello, por lo que al cabo de unos segundos no tardo en desvanecerse mortalmente pálido y si como si eso no le importara (que así debía de ser) se volvió hacia Zerhap y clavo en su podrido corazón el cetro a manera de lanza, matándole instantáneamente y cuando sus almas se desprendían de aquellos cuerpos, un agujero se abrió absorbiéndoles y llevándoles al reino de las sombras, donde habrían de pagar su eterna condena.

-¡Ahora eres libre, niño! Tú me diste la libertad, ahora yo cuidare de ti-dijo Malik a manera de promesa mientras se desvanecía y entraba en el cetro de nuevo, cayendo este un lado de un consternado, Marik.

**************************Fin Escena 3************************

Continuara...

Notas de autora: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tienen con otro capitulo, que por cuestiones de inspiración se ha dividido en escenas, que tratan, sin abundar en detalles, de aclarar lo que paso con Marik y Malik, es que poner el lemmon así como así, no me convencía por lo que será hasta el próximo capitulo donde veremos mas de Omar y Samara, así como los planes que ejecutaran para supuestamente deshacerse de Ishizu y Marik, para ser los nuevos cabezas de familia y también les daré el lemmon entre Malik y Marik, que le vengo prometiendo y quizás volver a retomar la historia de Bakura y Ryou, OK. Por lo que tendrán que aguantar a esta parejita un capítulo más así que téngame paciencia.

**Nuevo calendario de Subidas (cada lunes o mas bien cada martes , pues por cuestiones fuera de mi control –empiezan las clases en la preparatoria y hay que prepararlas con tiempo y pues el trabajo ha de ser primero, esas son las ventajas y desventajas de trabajar- OK)**

*Eternamente, de Harry Potter, capitulo 10, 8 de febrero 2010, ya subido.

*Un Gatito para mí, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 16de febrero, SUBIDO.

*La sombra de un amor, de Yugioh, capitulo 15, 23 de febrero, **SUBIÉNDOSE.**

*Magia Lunar, crossover de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon, capitulo 25, 2 de marzo

*Un amor destinado, crossover de Harry Potter y Crónicas Vampiricas, capitulo 7, 9 de marzo

*Un milenio para amarnos, de Yugioh, capitulo 27, 16 de marzo

*Vuelvo a ti, de Gravitation, capitulo 23, 23 de marzo

*Veelas: Peligro de Amor, de Harry Potter, capitulo 13, 30 de marzo

*Veelas: Tri Amores, de Harry Potter, capitulo 12, 6 de abril

*Ángeles V, multi crossover de Harry Potter, Saint Seiya, Gravitation, Yugioh, capitulo 10, 13 de abril

*¿¿¿Bailamos??? De Capitán Tsubasa, capitulo 20, 20 de abril.

Luzy Snape.


End file.
